Down by the Docks
by piu-mosso
Summary: What will happen when a girl is new to Port Royal and is not familiar with the happenings of town? She ends up befriending Will Turner of course! Will helps her choose between life or death when a situation turns violent. Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean…except my 4 posters of Will Turner and all the soundtracks and DVDs. **

Summary:

What will happen when a girl is new to Port Royal and is not familiar with the happenings by the bad part of town? She ends up befriending Will of course! Abusive relationship at home causes girl to find her own way. Will/OC 

_**Chapter I**_

Hannah Crane stepped out of her carriage to begin the rest of her new life. "Hannah, for God sakes, could you please get out of the way?" asked Amelia, her older sister. 

"Sorry Mia." She apologized as she stepped to the side. "I can't believe how sunny it is here. A bit different from Canterbury, isn't it?" Her sister nodded her head as she moved to step out of the carriage.

"Darling. Stop right now. A gentleman holds a lady's hand when they exit." Spoke Amelia's husband Jacob, stepping down onto the dirt road. Holding his hand up, he reached for her hand, "Now, please let me assist you." Amelia took his hand firmly.

"Jacob, you do not need to help me walk. Honest, I've been doing for quite some time by myself you know." Joked Amelia. 

Hannah rolled her eyes at this banter between her sister and new husband. She 

honestly didn't like the man. She was suspicious of him and how he showed up one day to court her sister. It was strange though because no one had ever seen him before. Not even her parents around town. Thinking of her parents, Hannah could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Brushing them away before they could descend down her pale cheeks she said, "Well, where is this place? Is it far away? Will it take us a long time to reach it?" 

"Amelia, you're sister is giving me a headache. Make her stop." Complained Jacob in a joking manner, but when he looked at Hannah, she could see he was not joking in the least. Feeling a chill down her spine she tried to ignore what she heard him mumbling about. "If she keeps this up, no man will ever want her, and then we'll be stuck with her forever. Is that what you want?" he whispered to his wife. Amelia gave him an odd look.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to shove her out of our house. She is my little sister and I will care for her as long as I live." She whispered back hastily. "Now, please, can't we all get along? Until we arrive?" looking from Jacob to Hannah. They both nodded obediently. "Good. Let's go." Amelia let go of Jacob's arm and looped her arm around Hannah's. 

-------------------------------------

The group walked into a tavern that was also an inn. Since it was nearing evening, the bar was in full swing with waitresses milling around serving boisterous customers. Jacob took Amelia's hand who then took Hannah's arm and lead the way towards the back, where a desk was situated. A plump middle-aged woman with brown hair spoke through all the noise, "Hiya sweeties, what can I do for 'ya?"

"We'd like 2 rooms please." Said Amelia.

"Sure thing, you guys get my last 2 rooms in the place. How many nights will ya be staying here?"

"Umm, well…honey?" Amelia looked up at Jacob questioningly. 

"Well, ma'am, we'll need it for at lease a week. If that's possible."

"Will you be paying up front? Asked the lady shrewdly. Knowing that they looked wealthy.

"Of course. How much for the rooms for a week?"

"That'll be 40 shillings, sir." Frowning, Jacob handed over the money, too tired to bargain with the woman. "Thank you. You and your wife will be in room 5 while this lovely little thing," looking at Hannah with a kind smile on her face, "will be in room 7. Both rooms are up one floor and to the left." Jacob led the way with the girls trailing behind him linked at the arm. He stopped once they had traveled up the stairs and down a ways to room number 7. 

"Here you go. Have fun, knock if you need anything, and don't get into trouble, bye!" Jacob unlocked the door, threw the key onto the bed and pushed Hannah inside and shut the door. Being in a long dress, she couldn't really accomplish sturdy footing so she fell onto her butt. 

"Oof. Well, thank you so much brother dearest. Geez." Hannah got up gingerly rubbing her behind while looking around. She saw a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. Near the bed was a window that had its shutters latched. Hannah walked over to it and let it free. A cool breeze played across her face that smelled slightly of sea water. 

----------------------------------------

Since she was released from her guardians, Hannah decided that it wouldn't cause any harm to go exploring a little before dinner. She walked out of her room, locked the door and proceeded to make her way out of the tavern. Once outside, she was met with busy activity in every direction. Hannah stepped into the busy traffic of people while keeping an eye on her surroundings. Up ahead she saw a smithy. Looking up, she read the sign:

**Brown's Blacksmith**

Intrigued, she wandered over there and knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer. Feeling a bit impatient, she knocked again and with more force. After a few minutes of no answer, she gave up but was thinking, _'I will know what is going on in there one day…I need to. I've never been inside a smithy before. I mean, a girl with corsets and gowns are not usually found with blacksmith's.'_

Hannah walked back to the tavern and once in the restaurant part saw her sister and Jacob eating dinner. "Amelia!" Hannah called over to her sister, who looked up. Seeing her sister, Amelia waved her over and told her to eat something. As they were eating in silence, Hannah couldn't forget the occurrence nagging at her brain. "Jacob, I have a question."

"Then voice it."

"Do you know that blacksmith in Port Royal?" Jacob choked on his chicken and started coughing. With a smack on the back from Amelia, he was able to breathe again.

"No, I have not yet had reason to go see a blacksmith, and I have not associated myself with such people willingly."

"Hmph." '_Now I have to go see whoever is in there. My curiosity always got the best of me at times…good thing? Maybe. I hope this will bring excitement to my life. Since Jacob is set against knowing a blacksmith I think I should meet one tomorrow.' _Satisfied with her somewhat devious plan, Hannah smiled and ate the rest of her meal in silence.

---------------------------------------

**So? What do you think of this story so far? Please review if I should keep going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God

Oh my God! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. First, my computer's internet kinda broke...then I went to Europe for a week. But today, my sister's boyfriend fixed the internet. Now that I'm back, I'm gonna try to update rapidly.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever concerning Pirates. sniff**

_**Chapter 2**_

Hannah woke up early the next morning with a mission on her mind. _I need a way to get away from Amelia and Jacob today so I can explore on my own…I hope they believe any story I throw at them. _Determined, Hannah began to pace around her room thinking of a story elaborate enough to not raise suspicions. Finally coming up with one, she grabbed the key to her room and exited the little room, locking it on her way out. Hannah made her way to the room next to hers'. She raised her hand and knocked, somewhat timidly.

"Who is it?" questioned Amelia's voice.

"It's your sister Mia."

"Oh! Come in!"

"Thanks." Hannah reached for the knob and let herself into their room. Once inside, she saw her sister looking out the window and Jacob still fast asleep. "Hey Mia, I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could go shopping today? I feel that I don't have enough proper gowns to go out and about in Port Royal. I mean, when I went out yesterday, I felt so out of place! All the women were dressed in their best and I felt so plain." To help with her sob story, Hannah fixed a pout on her face.

"Oh honey. Of course you can. Just make sure you're careful out there. And stay in the main streets, you never know what or who is lurking in dark corners."

Hannah couldn't believer her luck and as she was saying her thank you to her sister, she was interrupted. "If you felt so out of place, let's get out one of your better gowns." Amelia began walking towards the door when she put an arm around Hannah's waist to guide her out the door with her. "I'll help you into one now so you feel better while shopping, okay?"

"That'd be great, thank you Amelia." The two sisters walked back into Hannah's room after she unlocked the door. The elder sister walked straight to Amelia's chest of dresses and began to sift through them. After a few minutes, she made a noise of triumph. "Aha! I found one."

Amelia held up a beautiful blue dress that was adorned with little white flowered stitched into the fabric. The color was lined with white lace as were the elbow-length sleeves. "Will this do for you excursion today Miss?" Amelia asked Hannah in a proper imitation of a maid's voice.

Picking up on the humor Hannah answered, "Yes, I think this will do lovely, thank you greatly. Will you assist me in putting it on?"

"Oh, but of course Miss. What other job do I have to do but to make sure you are dressed properly to experience this wonderful day?" Both sisters looked at each other at the same time and simultaneously broke into laughter. "Okay Hannah. Let's get this on." Hannah, still chuckling turned around so her sister could tighten her corset. Once Amelia tied the laces, she had Hannah slip into the dress and once again turn so her back was facing her sister. "Hold still Hannah. I still need to lace this up."

"Oh dear sister, why do all of these dresses have so many laces on them? I am driven to boredom just waiting to be ready."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to fit in with the crowds today. So, shut that mouth and sit down so I can do your hair."

With a sigh, Hannah sat down at the chair and held the hair pins that her sister would need. A mere ten minutes later, Hannah was deemed presentable to go out. "Now Hannah, remember what I told you about sticking to the main streets. Go now, and have a good time. But not too much of one." Amelia swatted her sister out the door and into the direction of the stairs.

As Hannah began her descent, she called back up, "Thank you for helping me get ready!" She turned and walked down the remainder of the wooden stairs. She walked out the front door and breathed in the fresh morning air. _I can't believe I'm out here all by myself…with permission!_ Hannah turned to the left in search of some shops so that she would have something so show her sister when she eventually returned.

After going down a few streets, Hannah saw the familiar sign for the smithy. _Hmm…do I investigate now or later…I think I should shop now and then go. Then it will look like it will be a part of my daily errands if I have a package already with me._ Hannah continued on her way into a dress shop and asked the woman working there to assist her. "Could you just help me with the laces as I try them on?"

"Sure dear. Just call me in when your ready to go try them." The woman told her. Hannah nodded and made her way across the store and began perusing through the different colors. A little while later, she had selected quite a few to try on with many different styles and colors. She called the nice woman and they began the long process of unlacing and re-lacing each dress. Hannah didn't like any of them on her until she turned around in the mirror and saw the green dress she chose. "Oh my." She gasped. The dress was nothing short of spectacular. It was a soft green that had very miniscule vertical striped traveling down it. The bodice was cut a little lower than she was used to but was fitted to her body perfectly. "I'll take this one I think."

"Honey, you'd be a fool not too!" agreed the woman. Hannah ended up purchasing three more dresses along with the green dress. "Do you want these sent to your house dearie?"

"No thank you. I'll just take them along with me." Hannah took the boxes from the woman and exited the shop. "Thank you for all your help." She stepped out onto the street to find it a little more chaotic than when she went into the shop. _Now I think I'll investigate that smithy._ As quickly as she could in heels, Hannah walked up the street and knocked on the wooden door. She received no answer once again. Hannah squared her shoulders and all but pounded on the door. This time, she heard a muffled voice call out, "Hold on, will you?" The voice she heard was distinctly male and deep. Before she could gather herself, Hannah was confronted with a young man who could not possibly be real. "Yes? May I help you?" his deep voice questioned as his curious eyes swept over her form.

"Um. Well…yes. Uhh. You see-" Hannah stumbled over her words as she tried to justify her being there.

"Would you like to come in?" this man asked kindly.

Hannah could only nod. As he stepped back to allow her entrance, she made sure to step up and not trip on the wooden doorframe. "Well, you see, I'm new in town and I am just trying to make acquaintances. My name is Hannah Crane. And yours is?" Hannah spoke quickly with her eyes cast down to look at her feet and the words seemed to mush together. The mystery man chuckled and said, "Will Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Crane." Upon hearing her surname Hannah looked up to realize that that was how she was viewed by outside people. Women must be proper at all times and must not fraternize with the "wrong sort." As she came to this conclusion, Hannah found that she really did not care about society.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Turner, I hope to see you around town soon." Hannah spoke in a tone that surprised her. While saying it, it sounded confident and she was very happy because when she looked into Mr. Turner's face, she observed two eyes the softest shade of brown she had ever seen and brown hair accompanying them. "Well, I should go now. I have many more people to meet around town. Until next time Mr. Turner." Hannah held her hand out and Will reached for her hand and took it in his and bent forward slightly to brush his lips against her pale flesh, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Until then Miss Crane." Will led her out the door and Hannah turned around as she stepped out to get one last glance.

Hannah walked away with all her boxes back to the tavern she was staying at, her mind going into overdrive. _Oh my God... why am I such a timid girl?! My mind wasn't in sync with my mouth…yeah that's it. My mind knew exactly what it was going to say but when my eyes saw that wonderfully tan person with the strong-No! You can't think like that! You must be a proper lady and ladies do not think that way! It's very improper. Just concentrate on getting home._ Hannah luckily made her way to the tavern with little trouble and let herself in the doors and up the stairs to her room to drop the boxes off before going to see her sister. While she was in her room however, she heard raised voices coming from her sister's and Jacob's room. Curious, she walked into the hall and opened the door. "Hello? Is everything okay in here?" she asked the occupants. What she was not expecting was to see Jacob bring his hand down onto Amelia's face as she cowered on the floor. "What are you doing?! Stop it right now!" Hannah stormed into their room but was stopped by Amelia who had put her hand up to halt her.

"No! Wait in your room Hannah! Go." Amelia got up and pushed Hannah out the door and once in the hallway she heard the door lock.

--

In Amelia's room, Jacob was apologizing. "Dearest, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. Please forgive me Amelia. I love you, you know that right?" Jacob looked sincere enough for Amelia to nod her head.

"Yes, Jacob. I know. I apologize for provoking you with meaningless questions. It won't happen again."

"Good. Just make sure that it doesn't." While saying this, Jacob had a cold glint in his eye that disappeared the moment his wife looked at him. He fixed a smile on his face. "Also, keep your sister away from me. She is trying to come between us, I know it. She doesn't like me so she will try to meddle with our marriage or fill your head with lies about me. Don't believe her ok? You know me." Jacob kissed her temple and gave her a little push towards the door. "Go talk to her and keep her away from us." Amelia smiled weakly and walked out the door and walked to the door of Hannah's room trying to come up with a good enough excuse to reason what she just experienced. With a deep breath, she turned the knob and walked into the room.

--

--

**Weeeell? How was that nice long chapter? Review please…I need it. I promise that I will have another chapter up by the end of the week. I'm sorry but it is the end of my senior year so homework is quite lengthy and I have other things I need to do as well. I'm also going to try to upload another chapter of my other story, Draco's Darkness. Thanks guys for sticking with me through the unplanned hiatus.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thank you Lathspel for being my only reviewer

Well, thank you Lathspel and rukia23 for being my only reviewers! Come on guys...I'll give you a cupcake.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems vaguely familiar. However, I do own Hannah, Amelia, and Jacob.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Amelia braced herself as she walked into Hannah's room, fully aware that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be pleasant. **"What the bloody hell was that about Amelia?! Why in God's name was Jacob hitting you? Why were you-" **Hannah stopped yelling when she saw trails of tears on her sister's cheeks with fresh droplets making their way down. "Mia? Come here." Amelia ran to Hannah's side, grabbed her and held on for dear life while she sobbed into her shoulder. Hannah just guided them to her bed and sat down, rubbing her sister's back.

"Oh look at me. Being silly really…crying on you." Amelia tried to reason.

"Hey, I'm your sister. You're allowed to cry on me. That's what I'm here for." said Hannah.

"No. I'm the elder sister. You're supposed to be taken care of by me. Not have to coddle me."

Hannah stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well Missy, I think you are just going to have to get used to being coddled sometimes. No one can be strong all the time."

"You are." Amelia said with her eyes on the sheets in front of her.

"That's where you're wrong. I mean, just today, I almost melted into jelly just because of a ma-" Hannah caught herself as she almost spoke of Will. Unfortunately for her, Amelia still caught what she was about to say.

"A man?! Oh sister, do tell me what he looks like. Don't tell me who it is yet. I just want to bathe in this wonderful feeling that you will fall in love one day and realize how wonderful it is." Amelia realized what she just said and her eyes welled up with tears again but brushed them away before Hannah could see. "So…what does he look like?"

Hannah blushed at the memory at first and tried to remember everything she could about Mr. Turner that she could recall in perfect detail. "Well starting at the top, his hair is brown with golden streaks running through them, like he's been in the sun all his life." Amelia smiled at her sister, clearly happy for her. "His eyes are the prettiest shade of brown that I've ever seen in my life and they also are soft-looking…is that strange? Anyway, he is really tall, tan, and…" Hannah blushed, "muscular."

Amelia burst out laughing at that statement paired with Hannah's face. It looked as if she just said something awful. "Oh Hannah, it's alright to notice those things. Especially those things." The older sister smiled at Hannah. "Just please be sure to keep those thoughts buttoned in public. Its okay in here because I'm your sister but society woman will not be proud of those observations. Remember that. Now, what did you get today? I saw boxes, did I not?"

Hannah jumped up and walked over to where she had deposited her dresses and began pulling them out. "Yes you did." Hannah first showed a light pink dress followed by a pale yellow. The next was a gold color and finally she pulled out the green dress. "Oh Hannah! That is gorgeous. Wherever did you find this?" exclaimed Amelia.

"I don't remember the name but I could go back if needed to show you." Hannah put the dresses back and then sat on her bed. "In fact, if we did go, I could show you where I saw my perfect man."

Amelia furrowed her brow. "And where was that exactly?"

"In the smithy. It's called **Brown's Blacksmith**. I was curious about what was in it so I knocked and almost fell over at the sight of him."

Amelia had a sad smile on her face while she said, "Hannah, now don't get mad at me but is that really proper to do? Just go knocking on doors? Come on now. Think about it…also, some people are very snobby about whom a young lady should be fraternizing with and some… like a specific person in mind-" Amelia jerked her head in the direction of her room. "-will do all they call to make sure that young ladies under their control do not familiarize themselves with those "wrong sort. Now before you interrupt," Amelia continued on, "I want you to know that I support this fully. I think that you should be able to make new friends on your own. I will make it my duty to cover for you and help you keep meeting this-"

"Mr. Turner." Hannah said.

"Well, I think tomorrow is a perfect day to go see what kind of person he is. We can talk a nice walk and then just happen to wander in that direction." The two girls giggled and Amelia got up to go into her own room. "Goodnight Hannah. Sleep well."

"You too. Watch yourself tonight. Don't take anything from him. He's dangerous. I mean it." Hannah warned her.

"Ok. G'night." Amelia walked out into the hall and leaned up against the door and took a couple deep breathes._ Ok…be calm. He loves you. You just provoked him while he wasn't in the greatest of moods. Nothing to be worried about. _

--

The next morning, Hannah was worried about Amelia. A few hours after she went to bed, she woke up to realize that hadn't actually talked about what she walked in on. Jumping up from her bed, she threw on her dressing gown and hurried out into the hall and was about to knock on Amelia's door when it suddenly opened and she found herself face to face with the subject of her thoughts. "Go back in your room!" she whispered.

"I just want to get our plan underway before he wakes up and starts yelling at you. He is still sore at you for seeing him lose control. I don't want to talk about it now, but we will, later." Amelia sat down after opening the window to present a lovely morning.

"Can we go out today on our walk?"

"Yes, but we actually have to stop by the blacksmith to drop off an order for Jacob." Said Amelia with a twinkle in her eye.

Hannah squealed in a very un-lady-like manner, "Really?!"

"Yes, now let's put on that beautiful green dress." Amelia once again helped Hannah get dressed and then the two girls were off for their day of 'errands'.

--

A couple hours later, the girls had purchased dresses and other household items that they would seem need. "Hey Mia, when is the house going to be ready?"

"Jacob told me this morning that it is ahead of schedule and that we should be moving into it tomorrow. I am going to be so glad once I unpack everything. Once everything is in its proper place, then it'll feel like home. Now, I think that it's time we see the town blacksmith. Have you any idea where it could be located?" asked Amelia jokingly.

"Why yes, I stumbled across it during my travels yesterday. Let us make haste." The sisters linked arms and strolled up the street that led to the smithy.

--

Will Turner was not having a good day. Everything was going wrong and he did not know why. His mind was distracted and his hands were consequently fumbling everything he held. One of these fumbles was unfortunately a red-hot blade. "Ahhh!" Will cried out in pain and rushed to the barrel of cool water he had near the tools. Will pulled out his hand to examine it and it was only slightly swollen around the outside of his palm, where the red metal made contact with his skin.

KNOCK KNOCK

Will walked over to the door and swung it open to find one of the most beautiful girl's he had seen in a long time. "May I help you?"

Amelia stepped forward with the piece of paper with the order on it in her hand, "Yes, I'd like to place an order." Will nodded mutely and let her into the smithy. Amelia thanked him and followed him in the door.

--

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

The sisters had almost reached the smithy when a loud, angry voice stopped them in their tracks. "Oi! Amelia! Hannah!"

"Is that-" asked Hannah.

"I think so."

Jacob ran up to the girls and pecked Amelia on the cheek and glared at Hannah. Hannah just fixed him with a hateful look. "I need your help Hannah. Come with me now." He grabbed Hannah's wrist and started pulling her towards the direction of the docks.

"Hey! I was running an errand! What could _you _possibly need _me_ for?"

Jacob stopped and just looked at her. "Hannah, I need your assistance in finding a person."

"Wait, I'm confused…why would I know anyone more than you?"

"Because you have been out and about more than both Amelia and I combined and you like to talk to people. You can make friends with anything that has a vocal box. Now, come on!" Jacob once again grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away. Amelia mouthed, 'I'll take care of it.'

--

Back at the smithy, Amelia was telling Will about the sword that Jacob requested. "Now, Mr. Turner, I really have no idea what any of these specifications mean, but here they are." She handed him the note that her husband told her to give him.

"Thank you Miss Crane…by the way, are you of any relation to another Miss Crane by the first name Hannah?" Will asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Actually, she is my little sister. Can't you tell? Come one, think about it. Close your eyes." She instructed.

"Okay." Will closed his eyes while having a smirk on his face.

"Now, picture in your mind, what color hair does she have? Picture it. _Light_ _Brown . _What color is my hair? Picture it. _Dark brown. _What color are her eyes? Picture it. _Green. _Now, what color are my eyes? Picture it. _Light blue. _Okay. You can open your eyes now. Can't you see that we're sisters now? I mean, yeah she's a bit taller but you can still tell can't you?"

Will smiled. "Absolutely. I apologize for not realizing it sooner." He chuckled. "I've never met anyone like you before you Miss Crane. I wish to think that your sister has the same wit and fun-loving way about her. Does she?"

"Mr. Turner…you have no idea when I tell you this that you couldn't be truer in that statement. Her tongue is much quicker and sharper than mine…and that sometimes gets her into trouble. I keep telling her that she needs to learn when to shut her mouth and just bottle the emotions trying to spill out of her." Amelia warned him. "Now imagine the time. I need to be getting home to my husband." She stood up, "It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Turner." Will stood up escorted her out the door.

"Will you be alright to walk home alone?"

"Oh yes, thank you. The tavern is just down the street a little."

"You live in a tavern? Is that safe?!" Will asked incredulously.

"No, no silly boy. The house that is being built is almost done and we are moving into it in a few days. We are residing there for the time being. Now, I must go. Good day Mr. Turner." Amelia left Will to his thoughts.

_What is that crazy woman playing at? Making me compare her and her sister. In my opinion, I would much rather look at Hannah…I mean Miss Crane. Well, Amelia was very attractive but first off, she is married and secondly, she was too 'dark' for my tastes. I don't care about fairness of skin but her hair was too dark…yeah, that's why I wasn't favoring her to her sister. No! I can't be thinking about those two this way. I mean, Hannah…I'm not thinking about Amelia. I don't want to think about Hannah either especially this soon after Elizabeth…oh boy. What have I gotten myself into with these sisters? I fear for my sanity…I hope I make it through in one piece…unlike last time. Well at least tomorrow I have a sword to work on._

Will was pacing his room above the smithy when his restless mind finally settled. Will got into bed and immediately fell asleep to have dreams about another brown-haired girl, except this one had brown eyes dressed in pirate garb.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks reviewers and sorry for the wait

Thanks reviewers and sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing other than Hannah and her family**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Jacob that was the most useless thing I have ever had to do in my life! You completely wasted two hours of my life. I'll never get them back!" yelled Hannah.

Jacob sighed. "Hannah. Be quiet. You're giving me a headache. I did not know that the Flower Shoppe owner would have known who I was. I am _so_ sorry." Hannah just huffed at him.

"Well am I excused to my room? Or do I have to sit and rot here in your room until Amelia gets back?"

"Get out. Go outside. I don't care. Just get out of my sight." Jacob yelled at her.

"Thanks Jake! You were splendid company but I really need to be on my own." Hannah smiled at him as she all but ran out the door. _Whew! I can't stand being alone with him. He hates me and God knows what he would do if I really got him mad. _

Hannah walked into her room and was about to close the door when a hand slowed the process and scared the living out of Hannah. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Shush! Hannah it's me." Came the voice of Amelia.

"Oh God. Don't do that you crazy person. You gave me quite a fright." Hannah said while opening the door.

"Yeah, I realized that. Sorry?" Amelia apologized.

"It's alright. Now, what are waiting for? Tell me about your afternoon which I was rudely ripped away from." Hannah said bitterly throwing a glare at the wall between her room and Jacob's.

"Right! Ok, well first of all. Dear sister, that man in that smithy is everything you told me about and more. Right away, he was asking about you. I think you left quite an impression on the poor boy. I kept bringing you up whenever I could and so was he. Asking all kinds of questions about you. I swear, he had you on the brain." Smirked Amelia.

"Oh, Mia, you didn't force the thought of me did you? I don't want him to think that I am obsessive, I mean I just met him two days ago." Questioned Hannah.

"Honey, I did nothing of the sort. I just reminded him of you a bit. Anyway, once we are nice and snug in our newly built house, he'll have to come over to deliver the sword and it would be rude to not have him stay for tea."

Anything she was going to say was cut off by a knocking on the door. Hannah stood up and opened it to reveal Jacob. "Good evening ladies. Nice to see you Amelia." Jacob looked at her with slight anger.

"Sorry honey. I just wanted to talk to Hannah for a little before coming in to bed. I'll be in there in a minute."

"No you won't. You're coming in right now. I just wanted to tell you girls to pack up because we are leaving for the new house in the morning so we can unpack all tomorrow. Come Amelia." Jacob grabbed her upper arm and led her out of the room.

--

Hannah completely forgot to pack up last night so in the morning as soon as she woke up, she knew something was wrong. _What did I forget to do? I can't put my finger on it. I hope I remember before we move…Oh No! That's what it was! _ Hannah looked miserably around her room where her things were scattered about. She jumped out of bed and started grabbing everything to shove in her trunk. Hannah didn't care about wrinkles, they could be pressed out. Five minutes later, everything was shoved inside the heavy trunk but she was not ready. She looked down at her shift and wrinkled her nose. _Great, I just packed away everything I could wear…what to do, what to do. _Hannah opened the trunk a crack to see if she could pull out a dress suitable enough for traveling when she heard a knock on the door. "Hannah? Are you ready?" Amelia asked through the door.

"Bollocks." She whispered to herself. "Uhh, hold on…um, no?" She called to her sister. Amelia came through the door.

"Hannah? What have you been doing? And why in God's name aren't you dressed?"

Hannah looked down, "Running a little behind?" she tried.

"Well, get your dress and I won't have any of your antics this morning. Jacob is in a foul mood. The carriage is charged by the hour not one price for the day so do you understand why we are trying to rush?"

"Yeah" Hannah mumbled while Amelia fastened her corset around her. Amelia yanked on the laces. "OW! Amelia, I hate to tell you this, but you cannot really rush a corset unless you want me to break some ribs." Hannah said massaging her stomach, trying to get in a breath since the lacings were extra tight this time.

"Enough. Pull this on will you?" Amelia handed her the pale pink dress that was forgotten over a chair. The elder sister began fastening up the dress in record time. "Sit down, your hair is a mess." Hannah frowned and plopped herself onto the chair while her sister tugged on her scalp.

Five minutes later, Hannah was tugging her trunk down the stairs while Amelia was trying to calm her husband down. When Hannah heard Jacob's angry voice rise above the morning noise in the tavern, she knew she had screwed up badly. _I hope Amelia doesn't have to pay for my tardiness._

_--_

Once outside, Jacob had cooled down enough to not strangle his younger sister-in-law. He lifted his trunk onto the carriage and then bent down to get Amelia's to find it already in the air, held by a young man with brown hair. "Hello, may I assume you were about to pick this one up next?" he asked with a smile. Jacob just looked at this man with a look of annoyance.

"Yes I was. Your name kind sir?" he asked with a sneer. The man was about to answer when the girls came outside to join them. Hannah gasped upon looking at his face and her face flushed. Will smiled at her and ignored Jacob's question to greet the women.

"Good Morning Miss Crane and Miss Crane." He looked confused for a moment before Amelia stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Turner. When we spoke yesterday, I gave you my maiden name. Very silly of me. My real name is Mrs. Morrison. Pleased to meet you again." Amelia smiled at him. Jacob was just looking at her with an incredulous emotion on his face.

"Excuse me, how do you two know each other?" He asked with barely veiled jealousy.

Will spoke before Amelia had the chance. "Well, she came by the smithy yesterday to drop off an order, for you I imagine. Am I correct in saying this?" he asked Amelia. She nodded. "And I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Crane the other day when she-"

"-Ran into him in the town square while shopping." Amelia interrupted. "It was the second time she went out dear. Hannah told me all about it." Amelia shot Will a look that clearly meant 'go along with this.'

Will laughed it off. "Nice to see you again Miss Crane," looking at Hannah. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Good seeing you too Mr. Turner. I hope your business is doing well." Hannah questioned.

"Yes, it is doing fine." Will turned to face Jacob, "Your sword should be done in no less than two days. It's at the top of my list. Now, I can assist you with these trunks if you'd like." He offered.

Jacob immediately said, "No thank you Mr. Turner. I can manage. Have a good day." Jacob dismissed Will coldly. As Jacob was putting Hannah's trunk onto the carriage, Will stepped around them to formally say goodbye. "Once again, it was a pleasure seeing you both." Will reached out his hand and caught Amelia's and pressed a chaste kiss onto it. The he reached out for Hannah's and made eye contact with her as he pressed his soft lips onto her skin. His lips lingered a few seconds longer than necessary but Hannah was not complaining.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Said Hannah just above a whisper and turned to climb into the carriage after her sister. A hand in front of her stopped any progress however. She looked at the person it was connected to and smiled at him. She was about to grasp his hand when Jacob grabbed her hand and lightly shoved her inside. She heard Jacob say nastily, "Your help is not needed sir. I am capable of taking care of those whose fall under my care. Thank you for your help with the trunk and good day." Jacob climbed into the carriage and slammed the door. Hannah who sat near the opposite window was staring out at the people when Will suddenly came into her view. She mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' He just smiled and mouthed back, 'It's okay. I'll hope to see you soon.'

The carriage lurched and she waved miserably at him. With one final glance at the perfect man before her, the carriage turned the corner.

--

Inside the carriage, Jacob was giving them an earful. "Why did you not tell me that you met the blacksmith and actually talked to him outside Hannah?! How could you already tarnish my good name with including yourself with a person like that? You're despicable. I cannot wait until you get married and get out of my life forever."

Amelia and Hannah looked at him with fury. "Excuse me!? What gives you the right to actually think that I will not be seeing you in the future?" Hannah yelled back at him. "Especially my sister. I kinda think I'm going to see her. You cannot deny me seeing Amelia!"

"Do not raise your voice to me little girl. You will regret it. I can promise you that." Jacob threatened.

"HEY! SHUT UP! Both of you calm down! My God, I swear you are both children. Now honey, Hannah will be seeing me once she gets married, whenever that may be but we cannot rush it." Amelia intervened while rubbing his back to calm him down. "Hannah, please do not raise your voice and provoke Jacob. Also, remember that you must act like a proper lady and screaming is not proper. Ladies must sit quietly and keep their thoughts to themselves even if on the inside you want to slap someone silly. But the important thing is that they stay quiet. Please remember that." Hannah just watched the little town pass by the windows as they made their way to the new house. Around a half hour later, they arrived at the house.

Hannah was very tired from the ride. "Why did that take so long? Are we really that far away from the center of town?" she asked dreading the answer.

"No, the driver got lost. Insolent fool." He added in an undertone. "We are really only a little bit away from the center. A mere five minute walk by foot." Jacob opened the door and held out his hand to help the women down. He smiled at Amelia but to Hannah he stared with cold eyes and a sneer. His grip on her hand was vice-like and caused her fingers to feel crushed. Knowing it would be foolish to complain, she just moved it out of her mind to admire the house. It was a two-story with a lovely garden in front with a lengthy driveway which they drove up. "Come along."

Jacob led the way into the house and stopped once he reached the kitchen area. "Amelia, could you start dinner please? Hannah, your room is upstairs to the right. Go tell the driver to bring in the trunks." Amelia immediately started looking around for ingredients while Hannah walked back outside to find the driver.

"Excuse me, could you please help us bring in the trunks?" she asked politely. The man just grunted and grabbed her trunk.

"Lead the way Miss." Hannah walked in front of him and walked up the stairs and to the right and she found her bedroom. Not paying attention to what it looked like, she walked to the window where a supported stand was positioned. "Right there please," she said pointing to the stand. The man placed it down and then she instructed him to go get the others and ask Jacob where they should go. Once he was gone, Hannah allowed herself to get a good look at her room. It was a pale yellow with billowy white curtains with a desk and chair near one window, which was overlooking the ocean. Her bed was made with simple white covers and to the left of her door, there was a dressing panel. Hannah walked over to her window and looked out to the ocean. Her senses were overcome with the salty aroma. At last she felt at home.

--

After Hannah put away her things, she walked down the staircase to find Amelia. Once she reached the kitchen however, she found it empty. "Hmph. Where'd she go?" she asked herself. In an attempt to find her, Hannah decided to walk around the house and explore a bit. She traveled back upstairs and she found her sister's and Jacob's room as well as a room devoted just to Amelia's gowns. She descended the stairs again and went through the kitchen and found the parlor and dining room. Hannah made her way outside and found herself in a little garden with a bench overlooking a bird bath. Amelia was bent over the flower garden with a pair of garden shears. "Mia! What are you doing?" she called to her sister.

Amelia jumped, startled, and turned around to face Hannah. "Well, I was finished with dinner so I was just cleaning up the garden before it got out of hand."

"Where's Jacob? He said he was going to get me when you had finished dinner." Hannah whined. Amelia looked back at her with a hint of annoyance.

"Hannah. Come on. He is a busy man. He may have forgotten and what does it matter? You're down here now." Amelia said. "Well, let's go find him to go enjoy a nice meal that I've prepared. Okay?" Hannah just shrugged and followed Amelia as she led her into the house.

--

Once inside the house the two sisters found Jacob already sitting at the dining room table looking very impatient. "Amelia! Where is the dinner you prepared? I thought you were in the kitchen getting it ready to be served." Amelia sputtered for the right words but found none and scurried into the kitchen. Hannah tried to follow her but Jacob grabbed her arm and threw her into a chair. "She does not need your help all the time, girl. You will sit and behave."

Hannah's eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open in a very undignified way. "Excuse me? What gives you the right to tell me to sit down and stay seated first of all?!" Hannah yelled at Jacob while getting out of seat to tower over him in his chair. "Secondly, if I want to help Amelia, then I think I can, because you are not my guardian, she is. So back the bloody hell off me!" Hannah glared at him one more time before striding towards the kitchen door but unfortunately was stopped by a very strong hand grasping her wrist and whipping her around to face him. When she tried to struggle, Jacob just tightened his grip. "Ow! Seriously, get off me you bigot! Ouch, loosen your grip! Please!?" Hannah pleaded while really trying to gain enough momentum to throw him off of her. She continued to struggle until a force connected with the side of her face.

SMACK

Hannah's head hit her shoulder with such a force that she felt her teeth cut into her cheek. Blood filled her mouth while she ripped her hand from Jacob's grasp with new energy, from her anger. Hannah's eyes were filled with fire as she stared at the satisfied man in front of her. His smug look on his face enough to make her sick. Too tired to fight back anymore, Hannah slowly walked back to her seat.

Amelia came out of the kitchen a few minutes later to a completely silent room. Looking around, she smiled at her husband and then looked to Hannah. "Oh my God! Hannah, what is all over your face? Is that blood?" Amelia ran over to her sister to get a better look at the mysterious substance staining her lower face. Hannah reached up with a napkin to wipe the rest of the blood of her face before Amelia could reach her.

"Yes Amelia, it was blood but it was because I had bitten my lip quite forcefully when I tripped into my chair and my mind has been wandering and when that happens, I tend to bite on my lip so I think I was unconsciously making it worse." Hannah grinned sheepishly and looked down at her plate. Amelia furrowed her brow and just sighed. Confused, she began to serve them the dinner she made.

--

--

**I know it's really delayed, but I had actually written this a while ago but kinda forgot to upload it. Oops. But yeah, review please!! I want your thoughts. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that I have graduated High School, I have so much more time to write

Now that I have graduated High School, I have so much more time to write! Enjoy this quick update.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in my mind.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Hannah was sitting alone in her room looking out into the ocean wishing she was anywhere else other than in the house, with a monster. _I can't believe that Jacob was abusing Amelia but now he's going to start in on me? What have I done to deserve this from him? True I am a little suspicious of him, but I had never hated him before. But that has changed. _A tear slipped down her cheek but the distraught girl wiped it away before it could falloff her face.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hannah's head turned quickly to the sound. "Who is it?" she asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"It's your sister. Let me in please." said Amelia. Hannah stood up slowly and brushed her hands over her long skirt to smooth wrinkles. She walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal a worried Amelia. "I know that bit about you tripping was a lie and I would really appreciate the truth if you don't mind." Amelia crossed her arms over her stomach and waited for her sister to gather her thoughts.

Hannah took a deep breath but while exhaling, a sob slipped out. She collapsed onto the floor, crying into her hands. Hannah mumbled, "I hate him so much. I can't deal with him anymore. I don't want to be around him anymore." Amelia put two and two together and a horrified look covered her pretty face.

"Hannah, what did Jacob do to you?" asked Amelia getting down on her knees, rubbing her sister's back.

Hannah hiccupped and said, "He grabbed my wrist when I went after you and after I yelled at him. Then he kept tightening his grip on my wrist and it was really hurting so I began pleading for him to let me go but I was still struggling to free myself and then out of no where he slaps me across the face so hard that the side of my face hit my shoulder and my teeth cut the inside of my cheek and that was the blood you saw." Hannah slumped down onto Amelia's lap and sobbed. Hannah was emotionally spent from the ordeal. Her face did not really hurt that much, it was just the shock that someone would actually slap her who really had no right to do so.

Amelia did not know what to do. She was saddened that her sister was now brought into the mess that was her marriage. "Oh honey, I am so sorry that you had to experience his temper. I truly am."

"Why do you put up with him? I mean, come on. How many times has this been done to you?" Hannah saw the look on Amelia's face and interrupted, "And you better not lie to me."

Amelia smiled sadly before responding with, "Too many to tell you about dear sister."

Hannah sat up quickly and wiped away the tears that had covered her face. "Then why are we still here? Can't we just leave? Let's pack our-"

"You know we cannot do that. Think of how it would look. A recently married young couple splits up and the wife goes and runs off with her younger sister? Also, what we do for money? Neither of us have a job. I would love to somehow get away, but not now. We just need to deal with it the best we can for the time being." Amelia rose to her feet and put out her hands for Hannah to grab. Once she did, Amelia hoisted her to her feet and they embraced. A hard rapid pounding interrupted them however.

"AMELIA!? ARE YOU IN THERE?" yelled Jacob.

"Both sisters had equal looks of fear on their faces as Amelia turned back to her sister to say, "Hang in there." Amelia walked swiftly to the door and opened and shut it quickly. Hannah could hear their muffled voices through the walls and she did not like the volume they were 'talking' at. To her it seemed more like boisterous men in a tavern. Well, at least Jacob sounded that way. With a restless mind Hannah finally tried to go to bed.

--

The next morning Hannah woke up to a maid opening her curtains to let the sun come streaming in the window. She turned around and upon seeing Hannah awake, jumped a little. "Oh! Good Morning Miss! My apologies for not being here yesterday but I was informed that your family was moving in today and when I arrived, well, imagine my surprise to see everyone already in their beds!" she said rapidly. Hannah just raised an eyebrow at this peculiar girl in front of her. Upon observing her, she was really no older than herself. Perhaps twenty years old.

Hannah rubbed her eyes and tried to get up. Just watching the maid bustle around made her more tired. "Sorry, but what's your name and are you the maid for the entire house, or are there more than one of you?" The girl just giggled.

"How silly of me. I am just your maid. There are many others for your sister and for all the housework. My name is Maggie. I have already spoken with your sister so I know that you are Hannah. Now, Miss Hannah, what dress will you like to wear for today?" Maggie asked with enthusiasm. Hannah just shrugged and tried to snuggle back into her covers.

"I don't care. You can pick out one." Maggie smirked at Hannah and grabbed the end of the bedspread and pulled it off her in one motion.

"Alright Miss Hannah. Let's get up now, I'll go find you a dress for today." Hannah grumbled and slowly made her way to the dressing panel in the corner of her room and sat on the padded stool to wait for Maggie. Hearing the rustling of fabric Hannah stood up to find out what dress was chosen. "Turn please Miss. With dress you especially need a corset."

Hannah frowned and said, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Maggie chuckled. "Nothing along the lines of your weight, but only because this dress is a little narrower in the waist than your current dresses." Hannah still frowned as she felt the tug of the laces. Maggie clearly has had plenty of practice with lacing up corsets because her nimble fingers whipped through the laces tightening them much tighter than Amelia could ever accomplish. By the time she was done, Hannah could tell her waist was much smaller because her breathing was hindered much more than usual.

Taking small breaths Hannah said, "I hope this is small enough because my ribs feel about to snap." Maggie just tsked.

"Well, get used to it Miss. Now step into this." Hannah pulled on a midnight blue dress and Maggie attacked the laces on the back of it. "Now, I must do you hair. Sit down." Hannah obediently sat on the stool and winced as Maggie tugged at her scalp. Once her wavy hair was pinned in a French twist, Maggie let her go. Before she left the room, Hannah stopped by the mirror to check her reflection. To her, her hair had never looked better and her waist really did look petite. More so than normal. The blue dress also did wonders for her smaller chest. The corset made sure to accentuate what she had and. Hannah wasn't complaining as she looked at herself. She felt satisfied until she stepped closer and looked at her face. Under her eye on her cheekbone was a small but visible bruise. Hannah sighed and left the room in search of her sister.

Amelia was outside staring at her garden with interest. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see her sister making her way towards her. "Good morning! You're up early."

In response, Hannah grumbled. "I woke to find a very persistent maid in my room this morning and she would not let me back to bed."

Amelia chuckled. "So you've already met Maggie have you? My maid is much more laid back than she is. Her name is Julia. I was thinking, after we go eat breakfast, why don't we go into town and stop by the market to grab some vegetables to grow and maybe some more flowers. Now that summer is here, they will blossom nicely. What do you say to that?"

"I love it! Will I be able to help you plant?"

"Of course! I'm not getting dirty all by myself. Now, let's go see what is for breakfast." Said Amelia leading Hannah back into the house to the kitchen. Waiting for them were two plated filled with fruit, bacon and eggs. The cook, Anne, was busy cleaning up while the two sisters sat and ate in silence.

When they were finished, Amelia grabbed a hat for herself. "Hannah go grab your hat so that your skin won't get freckly from the sun." Hannah frowned a little but found her white hat and Amelia fastened it over her head and tied it securely. "Let's go!"

The two sisters walked outside and down the driveway into the streets which were scarcely populated. "Where is everyone?" asked Hannah.

"Well, not many people are usually awake this hour and those who are only have errands to do." The girls made it to the market with no trouble at all and Amelia was immediately distracted by the tropical plants that were on display. Hannah started looked at some tomatoes when someone behind her cleared their throat. To her ears, that someone behind her was male because of the deep voice. Hannah turned around to find Will Turner smiling at her. "Good Morning Miss Crane. It's a pleasure to see you this early in the morning. May I assist you in your search?" Will asked with a twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

Hannah smiled and looked down and the dirt road. "And how would you know where anything is? You don't work here do you?"

"No, but I come here enough to know where everything is."

Hannah smiled at him and Will noticed that when she smiled her entire face lit up, especially her eyes. Hannah responded with, "Well then. Could you please escort me to the cucumbers?"

Will offered his arm and said, "I'd be happy to Miss Crane." Hannah took his arm and tried to ignore the tingly feelings that it caused. Will led her all around the market pointing out different things until finally reaching some cucumbers. "So Miss Crane, your brother-in-law's sword will be ready tomorrow. Shall I come by the house to drop it off?" While saying this, Will noticed Hannah's body tense up at his reference to Jacob. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

Hannah smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Tomorrow will be fine. I'll tell Jacob tonight to expect it tomorrow." Hannah was about to say more but was cut off by the arrival of her sister.

"Oh, hello Mr. Turner! How are you this fine day?" Will was about to answer but Amelia didn't give him enough time. "Look at the wonderful flowers I found! Aren't they gorgeous. I can't wait to get them planted in the ground." Will just nodded his head and smiled at her. Hannah chuckled at her sister's antics while secretly wanting her to go away. "Oh! Don't mind me, you kids just keep going about your business. Here, let me take those." Amelia grabbed the vegetables Hannah had picked up and put them into her basket. "And go enjoy this beautiful day. Go on!" Amelia shooed them away from the marketplace into the street.

Will laughed and said, "Well I think your sister might harm me if I don't take you on a walk. Would you like to accompany me on my daily walk around the docks?"

Hannah smiled at him and said, "I'd like that." She grabbed his offered arm again and they began walking towards the ocean. Along the way Will pointed out buildings and what they're purpose was and who some people were. Hannah just absorbed everything he said like a sponge. Her eyes were plastered to the scenery around her while keeping an eye on her 'tour guide.' Soon enough they reached the docks where all the big ships were docked while being supplied. "I've never really been down here before." She said with awe at the beautiful sight of clear water.

"Well, how did you come over here? Wasn't it by ship?" asked Will.

"Well yes, but is docked in a different harbor and we took a carriage to Port Royal. I wish we had come straight here though. It would have saved a lot of useless time in a boring carriage." Hannah broke away from Will's arm to explore a little. She walked near the edge to look down at the turquoise water beneath her. Looking into it, she saw a few feet down flawlessly until it became a little cloudy to decipher what was what. Will came up behind her and warned, "Watch it, you don't want to get too close that you fall in." Hannah just looked up at him.

"I know that, don't worry Mr. Turner, I was just peering over to see what was down there." She said.

Will stared at her for a brief moment before saying, "I want to show you my favorite place in the whole of Port Royal. Would you like to see it?"

Hannah nodded fervently. Will offered his arm again and as Hannah took it again she felt the little butterflies in her stomach start up again.

After walking in the sun for awhile, they reached their destination. Since it was such a long walk Hannah's breathing was seriously hindered because of the corset. She tried taking little breaths quickly but found it of little help. Will noticed her predicament and immediately became worried. "Hannah? Are you ok? You looked flushed."

In response, Hannah just gasped for breath. Finally she was able to say, "Yeah, just this…corset…is extra…tight. Not…used…to it. Will be…fine. Need some…water." She gasped. Will immediately ran down to the little cove that he led her to and pulled the piece of fabric out of his hair to soak in the water. He rushed back up to find Hannah sitting on the grass clutching her stomach. She was fanning herself at a quick pace but was still taking little breaths. Looking up, Hannah saw the concern on his face. Gathering up enough willpower she said, "This heat is not helping…this problem…either." Will handed her his sodden rag to cool herself down. Thanking him she put the rag on her face and neck. Once she began applying it to her lower neck and chest, him being a gentleman made him look away. He was pretending to be looking at the horizon when Hannah cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked at her, he found a smirk upon her face. "Thank you again Mr. Turner. I feel much cooler. Even though we haven't really explored your little hideaway, could we please be getting back so I can get this horrendous garment off me?"

Will laughed at her bluntness and replied, "Of course Miss Crane. We can observe this cove tomorrow if you're interested."

"Oh yes, I would love to. When you come to drop off Jacob's sword, I can leave with you and we can go exploring."

"Yes, if I do it in the proper manner of course. Your family cannot think that some random blacksmith kidnapped their girl now can they?"

Hannah laughed. "No, I suppose they can't."

Will got up from the grass and held out his hand for Hannah to grab. Using his hand for leverage she pulled herself up and took his arm as they began their way back to her house.

A little while into their journey the heat started making Hannah lose the ability to breathe correctly. Just as Will felt her grip on his arm go slack, he turned to her as she started to fall backward onto the dirt road. With his quick reflexes, he caught her around the waist and lowered her to the ground. Looking around, Will found himself in the middle of the woods surrounding the cove. Knowing that he wouldn't reach the center of town very quickly, he made the choice to take the back way to Hannah's house. _Thank God I made sure to ask someone where her house was being built. If I hadn't, there would be some very suspicious questions being asked as I carried her through the town. _

Will bent down near her mouth to hear if she was still breathing and once he felt and heard a little breath steadily come out, though a bit shaky, he straightened up only to bend back down to wind his arms around Hannah's back and under her legs to pick her up. He hoisted her body into his and began his trek through the woods to her house.

--

--

**Review pretty please!! I know this chapter was just kind of filler, but it is helping the story get to where I want it to be aaaaaaand I got in some Will and Hannah. Also, I want you all to know that those feelings about not being able to breathe in a corset are true. For prom a few weeks ago, my dress was boned and the laces did their job. I was laced in so tightly by the end of the night I couldn't breathe properly and the only was to get oxygen was the little breaths. Also, it really does hurt your ribs. My hips also were sore because the boning in the dress ended right on my hipbones so after a few hours, you hurt. That's enough babbling from me. :D Reviw!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only have control over my imagination

**Disclaimer: I only have control over my imagination.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Hannah felt very light and was experiencing the sensation of swaying back and forth. She tried to open her eyes but found that they would not. Starting to panic, her breathing sped up and a warm voice answered her confusion. "Miss Crane, it's okay." Will soothed her as she suddenly stopped moving. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself in the air. Hannah was now very aware of two arms that were wrapped around her in an intimate position. Will looked down at the distressed girl and put her down gently on the ground. "Just take small breaths."

Hannah wondered why he would give her advice on how to breathe but then again felt the constriction of the boning in her corset. Remembering that she was very hot and making the assumption she had passed out, Hannah pushed it out of her mind to concentrate on her current predicament. "I can walk now, Mr. Turner. Thank you for your assistance."

Will hurried to say, "I wouldn't move yet, Miss Crane. Just stay seated until you feel steady."

Hannah was quite sure that she felt steady enough so she ignored him. She got a few feet before starting to wobble on her feet. She began to stumble until Will's strong arms caught her around her waist. "I told you." He said with a smirk. Hannah just concentrated on breathing and not on the scathing reply she had for him. Swallowing her pride, she allowed herself to be helped by the willing man in front of her.

Hannah clutched onto Will's outstretched arm and leaned into his firm body. Just as this thought was passing through her brain, her upbringing kicked in. _Hannah! You can't be thinking that way! Mr. Turner is just a kind person who you happen to be getting friendly with…in a friends-like way only…right? _

Will was expertly leading Hannah through the rest of the woods without incident occasionally stopping so Hannah could get more control over her breathing. About twenty minutes later, Hannah's house came into view. Unable to control it, Hannah allowed the relieved smile to take over her features. "Thank God. Now I can take this horrendous garment off of me." Hannah exclaimed to Will, unknowing of his current state. Will's head was turned and was blushing at the thought of Hannah in her undergarments. The pair of them made their way to the front of the house successfully until Hannah stretched out her arm to grasp the handle when a sharp pain to her abdomen made her gasp and loose her balance, concentrating on her pain. Not paying attention, she clutched her stomach while Will grabbed her waist to prevent her collapse. Hannah's head lolled onto her shoulder and Will sighed softly. Will knocked on the door while propping Hannah up to look more proper. A maid answered and he knew he looked suspicious by seeing the look on her face.

"Hello, may I come in please?" Will asked politely flashing a smile. The maid briefly nodded and moved aside. Will smiled graciously and stooped to loop his arm under the unconscious girl's legs and heave her into his arms. The maid looked shocked but kept quiet and followed the man into the parlor where he set Hannah onto the sofa. Will's eyes softened as he brushed her hair out of her face and was content to watch over her.

This was how they were found a few minutes later by Amelia and Jacob. Seeing the scene in front of her, Amelia almost didn't want to interrupt them but then seeing her sister not moving, she grew concerned. The maid had not filled her in on any details other than that Mr. Turner was here with her sister and she was to come urgently. Amelia stood pondering the situation by herself while her husband stormed into the room with all the gracefulness of a bull. "What is going on here Blacksmith?" he growled at Will.

Will looked up at him with a challenge in his eyes but then saw Amelia in the room wringing her hands. "Miss Crane has passed out from the combination of the heat and the tightness of her corset. We were down by the water when she was initially uncomfortable and I rushed us here as soon as I could. She was conscious up until we reached the door and she was hit with a wave of pain. Miss Crane clutched her stomach and then passed out again." Will tried his best to explain to the angry man and the kind woman. "I think she needs to be rid of the garment as soon as possible to help her breathing," Will stated with a blush on his cheeks. He then stood up and straightened his back. Will looked at Jacob and then to Amelia. "Now that Miss Crane is safe, I'll be going. I hope you have a pleasant remainder of the day." With one final glance at Hannah, Will nodded to Amelia and let himself out of the grand house.

-- -- --

Back inside the house, things were not all calm. Hannah had been woken by Jacob's ranting about 'that blacksmith'. Upon seeing her sister wake up looking around confused, Amelia swooped down and smiled at Hannah. Hannah smiled back tiredly. "Amelia, do not turn your back from me when I am talking to you! We are having a discussion." Jacob yelled at her back as she tended to Hannah.

"Jacob, please. We can continue this later tonight." Amelia retorted to her husband with strength in her eyes that made him falter.

"Alright, but we will finish this." Jacob said, desperate to have that last word.

Amelia cut him off, "Yes, yes. I know. Later." Hannah was led upstairs by her sister holding her up. The sisters soon reached Hannah's room to see the sunlight streaming in through the window. Amelia closed the door and immediately began unbuttoning Hannah's dress. Hannah held on to the bedpost, too weak to hold herself up. Amelia was muttering to herself, "Way too tight. Bloody maid. Can't even tell when it's too tight. Give her a piece of my mind later. I will." Hannah chuckled at her sister's muttered words that she wasn't supposed to hear. Amelia unlaced the corset and as soon as it was completely off her body, Hannah drew in a long breath.

"Oh wow! I forgot how good it was to breath! I'll never take that for granted again." Hannah stood in front of Amelia with her hands on her hips just breathing. Since the corset was off and she didn't have many layers on, Hannah could practically feel her strength coming back to her. "Um, Amelia?" she asked tentatively.

Amelia looked up, "Mhmm?"

"Do you think it'd be alright for me to not wear a corset tonight? I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Hannah asked, close to desperation.

Amelia smiled at her little sister. "Sure. Just don't tell anyone." She winked and slipped another dress over her sister's head. "Now. You're going to wear this then since you don't need a perfect waist for it. Just enjoy it because it'll be back into the corset tomorrow." Amelia laced Hannah up and pat her on the back. "I tell you this with complete honesty. I have never seen anyone with so much concern, fondness, and confusion in their face all at once, but when Mr. Turner was sitting with you while you were unconscious…it was a nice moment. Too bad you weren't there mentally." Amelia smirked and laughed as she nearly skipped out of the room, leaving Hannah to digest the information she so eloquently dropped. Hannah just furrowed her brow and followed her sister out the door.

-- -- --

Back in the smithy, Will's mind kept wandering back to the moment when he laid Hannah down. _I wish I hadn't left her. She looked so vulnerable even though her sister was there. I don't like her husband…not one bit. Gahh! I shouldn't have left her! _Will ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. Moving around the shop, he began working on orders he wasn't even going to touch for a few days. _Seeing her in so much pain was unbearable. No woman should have to wear those things. Their bodies shouldn't be squeezed into one size but they should get the freedom of wearing whatever they want with comfort. Thank goodness men don't care. _Will looked down at his body and sighed. There was nothing he could do for the poor women so he just busied himself for the rest of the day completing more than double his daily normal amount.

-- -- --

Jacob was fuming. How dare his wife speak back to him with such a tone. Wives were meant to sit pretty and not talk. They're not meant to have any opinion about anything. Even if they did have opinions, then they were to be kept to themselves.

The outraged man paced the length of the parlor with his hands behind his back just thinking. _Amelia will pay dearly for her disobedience to me but that sister of hers. She will get it worse. Mark my words…they'll get it. _He didn't know how or where, all he knew was that his wife and sister-in-law were to be punished. As soon as he came to this conclusion in his mind, an evil smile made its way onto his face.

**Oooh, what could he do?! **

**I'm sooooo sorry for making you guys wait for such a meaningless chapter…but it's all I could do. It's 4:30 AM and once again my computer was having troubles. This time, the cord that plugs into the laptop was broken and the battery was critically low and my laptop wouldn't turn on and all my material was on said laptop. But the new cord came by FedEx today so yay!! I'll try to update but I need some feedback. Thanks for sticking with me guys. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRRYYYYYY!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my shame for making you wait this long.

Chapter 7

Back in the smithy, Will was still milling things over in his head about what just happened at the Morrison residence. _I really didn't like the look in that man's eyes. I definitely should not have left those kind women there alone with him. I fear for them, especially Hannah. _Will stopped smashing the red-hot blade he was working on to flick a piece of hair out of his face. He sighed._ I'll just go check up on them. Yeah, completely friendly gesture. Just someone who is concerned for another person's well-being. Also, I can tell Mr. Morrison that his sword will be ready and act like I forgot that I would have Hannah tell him. Oh, look at this. I'm already using improper names. Miss Crane! I need to remember this. _

The concerned man stopped all work and cleaned up as best he could until he returned later. Promising himself that he'd be back within a half hour, he left the smithy and disappeared into the darkness.

--------------------------

In his room, Jacob was still stewing over his plan to make the sisters pay for their disrespect. He was more proud for what he had planned for his bratty sister-in-law. Even though Amelia disobeyed him and deserved to be punished, he did love her in a way. More the thought of controlling every movement and activity was what he loved. Smirking to himself, he stood up and opened the top drawer to his desk and retrieved the bottle of rum and proceeded to drink at least seven full glasses. Feeling more confident about his plan than before, he grabbed another bottle and left the room to go wait in the dining room for his dinner.

----------------------

After following Amelia out of her room, Hannah caught up to her near the kitchen. "Mia, how can you move so fast in heels?!" she gasped.

Amelia chuckled, "Hannah you'll learn soon enough. It's all about lifting the skirts of the dress and then concentrating your weight on the balls of your feet." Seeing the look on her sister's face, she once again chuckled. "You'll get it. But I hope you'll never need the ability to run away from anything." Amelia then made her way into the kitchen to check up on dinner. Hannah decided to peek in the dining room to see if it was safe.

She tiptoed her way to the door into the dining room from the parlor and slowly glanced in the door. Once seeing Jacob she whipped her face out of view, but apparently not soon enough. "Hannah, would you like to join me at the table please?" Jacob called out politely. A little too politely for her tastes. Hannah stiffly walked into the room and a maid pulled out her chair for her, so she sat.

Jacob and Hannah said nothing but the air was tense when Amelia walked into the room. She stopped suddenly and just looked at them. First at Jacob's glass which seemed to be almost empty of rum, but since the bottle was near him he hadn't felt the need to refill it yet, then to his face which seemed to be trying to make Hannah melt from the intensity he was glaring at her while Hannah was very concerned with her hands, resting in her lap.

_Oh this'll be fun. Not tense at all. _Amelia sighed and walked to her seat opposite Jacob at the other end of the table and waited until the food was served until she decided the silence was too much. "Jacob, dear, when are you going to be starting work down at the fort?"

Jacob quickly turned his attention to his wife, not really caring that she had seen his behavior. "Well, I should be going down there tomorrow to see what they have for me."

Hannah suddenly looked up and said, "Oh, but Mr. Turner said that you're sword should be ready tomorrow and that he was going to drop it off here in the morning." All her words were very cautious and spoken quickly, her eyes wide. Jacob snorted.

"I don't give a damn what the blacksmith said. He can leave it with the maid. I will not change my schedule for a stupid man who seems to have taken a liking to my sister-in-law!" His voice rose as finished his rant until he was all but bellowing.

"Jacob, could you please not speak of Mr. Turner that way? He is making your sword, after all." Amelia chuckled nervously. Jacob's face slowly reddened.

"Excuse me, but what say do you have in the matter? I don't recall asking your opinion Amelia." He looked suddenly from Amelia's face to Hannah, who was slowly eating in a mechanical manner. "Ohhhh, I see now. _You_ put her up to this. It's so clear now!!" Jacob's rage was completely taking over him and he couldn't care less. Hannah's eyes widened in fear and she began to open her mouth to defend herself and her sister but as soon as Jacob saw this, he reached over the corner of the table and backhanded her across the cheek. "You WILL NOT talk back to me, do you hear me!? I will not tolerate disrespect!"

Amelia was horrified by the sight in front of her. She hastily got to her feet to attempt to calm her husband down. As soon as she got to his side, however, he shoved his chair back in anger and advanced towards his wife. Seeing the blind rage in his eyes, she quickly started to back up. Jacob was still reeling by his triumph over the younger woman but he wanted more. Seeing Amelia back up, he got a maniacal glint in his eye and slowly walked towards her.

Hannah ignored the searing pain in her mouth and tipped her chair back in her haste to get to her sister's aid. She somehow got to Amelia before Jacob and she tugged on her arm to get her out of the trance she seemed to be in. Amelia snapped out of it and did a quick double-take back to Jacob and then the two sisters ran into the kitchen to hopefully evade the severely pissed off man in their wake. "Ameeeeeeliaaa! Where are you my sweet?!" Jacob's voice called out to them as they quickly made their way out of the kitchen and into the parlor.

The girls almost stumbled in fear once hearing his voice. "I really think that man is unbalanced or unwell Mia, I mean, he has a _serious_ temper issue!" Hannah whispered as they ran through the parlor.

"GAHHHH!!" Jacob caught Hannah's arm as she ran past his hiding place.

"AHHH!!" Hannah screamed as she was ripped away from Amelia and was whipped into the part of the room she had just run away from. "Did you forget that the parlor is connected to the dining room you stupid girl?!" Hannah was truly terrified as she tried to fight him off but his grip was far too strong. He brought his other hand to grip her other arm and he started shaking her violently. "You will never escape me!! Hahahahhh!! Do you understand me? I HATE you! I only tolerated you because of your sister, but now I see no need for that anymore!" His breath reeked of alcohol and Hannah was trying to not gag from the stench while struggling to get her arms free. She started pounding on his shoulders to somewhat relieve the grip he had on her but had to cease her efforts when Amelia started trying to wrench Jacob's hands from her sister's arms.

This caught the crazes man's attention and suddenly let go of Hannah and she fell backward by the release. As she hit the floor, she caught a glance at Amelia still fighting with Jacob except unfortunately it seemed he was getting the upper hand by starting to use his strength against her.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Hannah's body continued to absorb the shock of the floor. She vaguely heard a knock from the front door but it did not truly register as her head cracked against the hard floor.

Amelia was fighting as hard as she could to evade Jacob's hands as they rained blows upon her face and upper body. In her mind she knew she couldn't stop fighting because any momentum she somehow still had would be gone. What she couldn't grasp was the cause of the outburst and _WHY_ he had suddenly turned onto her. As a particularly hard blow hit her in the temple, she could start to see her vision dissipate into a tunnel with black around the edges. Then she knew no more.

Jacob seemed to come to his senses as he realized that his wife was limp in his arms, passed out from his efforts. Smiling an evil grin, his eyes assessed her face until a movement caught his attention in his peripheral vision. Hannah was holding her head and trying to crawl away undetected. Jacob smirked and dropped Amelia onto the floor and made his way to Hannah and wrapped his arm around her waist, relishing in her scream of terror. He dragged her with an arm around her waist, Hannah kicking furiously and her hands desperately trying to get his arm to release her. Since Hannah was wearing a dress with long skirts and since these skirts had a lot of material and layers, the kicking did little to Jacob but aggravate him more. He finally reached his destination and swung the girl in his arms around until she slammed into the wall.

Her eyes were wide in terror and another emotion he couldn't detect as he gathered both her hands into one of his larger hands and held them above her head. Jacob's lower body pressed against her completely and Hannah was disgusted by the fact she was so powerless. His other hand wrapped tightly around Hannah's neck and began squeezing. The other emotion in her eyes grew stronger as she focused on something to the left of his shoulder. Suddenly, a blunt object hit Jacob in the shoulder enough force to make him release Hannah and she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. She looked up to see Will with an axe in his hand, handle facing towards Jacob with the blade possibly cutting into his hand, leaping here and there fighting Jacob. Every so often Will would land a blow on the inebriated man and Jacob would stumble a bit more. Finally Will swung the handle near Jacob's face so catch his attention and then swung his left hand up to catch the side of his face.

Hannah could immediately tell he was knocked out by the way he hit the floor. She let herself relax and fall again into the heap on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief as she let her eyes close. She heard Will's footsteps come closer to her until she felt his hand on her upper arm. "Hannah? Can you hear me?" she heard his wonderfully deep voice filled with concern. She slowly opened her eyes and found him crouching down near her face with his warm brown eyes filled with worry. Since she wasn't exactly up to talking, she nodded at him. "Okay, I am going to go take care of your sister and then I'll come for you. Don't move!" Will started moving away from her but before he got up, he rubbed her arm gently. Or tenderly, she thought. As she saw him move across the room to where her sister was laying, unmoving, her mind went blank as she fainted from exhaustion once again.

-------------------------

Will quickly strode over to Amelia's body and felt for a pulse around her neck. Feeling one, although weak, he looked for the maid that let him into the house. Looking around he couldn't see anyone so he called out, "Help?" He waited a few moments until he saw someone's head peek out of the doorway. "Yes, you! Can you help me?" The maid, Julia, scurried into the room and knelt next to Amelia.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked timidly.

"Did you get hurt Miss?" Will asked the woman, since she was shaking a bit.

"No, sir, we hid in the kitchen, but we could hear everything. I wanted so badly to go in there to help the girls but I was too afraid and the others would not have let me even if I tried." Julia looked ashamed for not helping.

"Hey, hey! Do not feel bad, he is a maniac! But you can help me now. Please?" She nodded. "Okay, can you lead me to her room? And after that can you get a moist towel and bring it to me?"

Julia nodded and stood up. "Follow me sir." She began walking towards the door to the foyer. Will got onto one knee and looped his arm around Amelia's back and scooped up her legs as he straightened his back. _This is the third time today I've carried one of these sisters. And I'll be getting Hannah in a little while. _He sighed deeply and followed Julia up the stairs to the master bedroom. He walked over to the bed and set her down onto the covers. "Actually Julia, do you think you could get Mrs. Morrison into her nightclothes while I get the towel?"

"Sure, sir. The linen closet is just down the hall to your right. And you know the way to the kitchen." Julia started unlacing Amelia's dress as Will made his way into the hallway. He found the towels with no trouble and quickly made his way downstairs and through the parlor where he found Hannah still passed out and the scum that had inflicted all of this onto the sisters. Will ran into the kitchen, where he startled the remainder of the help for the house. "It's safe now, you know." He told them in a calm tone as he wet the towel.

He made his way back through the house and up the stairs in hopefully enough time for Amelia to be decent. Just to be sure, he called out, "Julia? Is it okay if I come in now?" He was now in sight of the room but it wasn't Julia to confirm. Amelia walked out from behind the dressing panel, dressed in a robe, with her dark brown hair spilling gracefully over her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Will, it is safe. And it is only safe because of you." She grabbed his hands and held them as she spoke. "I mean it, if you hadn't shown up, I don't even want to think of what could have happened…" Her eyes glazed over as she peered down at her hands. Then her head snapped up. "Where's Hannah?! Is she okay? I just couldn't stay awake after he hit me that last time, I tried to fight it but I didn't have the strength! Oh Will, where is she? I can't bear if anything happened to her, she's my baby sister, I mean, I'd just die if-"

"Amelia!" Will shouted. "Hannah is ok. She is downstairs because I was firstly concerned with getting you settl-" He was cut off as the frantic woman put up her hand in front of his face and shook it. "Nuh uh, I don't care about me right now, where is she?!" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears for fear of her sister's fate.

"Downstairs, in the parlor." Will sighed as Amelia reached down to pull off her shoes and then took off through the door. He quickly ran after her but she beat him to the parlor door where she was stopped stiff, her hand on her heart. Will looked around her and followed her eyes to the form of the unconscious man still in the room. "Hey, how about you try to rouse your sister while I take care of him." She could only nod and he gave her a slight push towards Hannah.

Will walked over to Jacob where he was laying and he felt for a pulse. Once satisfied that he wouldn't be waking anytime soon, he once again bent down but this time he slung the body of the drunk man over his shoulders and made his way outside until he reached a tavern. Once near the door, he dumped Jacob on the ground and gripped his waist using all his strength to keep him upright, and carried him through the tavern until he saw an empty table where he dumped him into a chair and then positioned his arms and head on the table to make it look like he passed out by himself.

Will ducked under the table to find a prop. "Aha!" He found an empty bottle and he placed the neck of the bottle in Jacob's right hand. Satisfied with his work, he made the long trek back to the Morrison residence.

-------------------------------

Once Will left, Amelia kneeled down next to her unconscious sister and just looked at her for awhile, assessing the damage on her. From what she could see, Jacob's ring had cut into her cheek when he had initially backhanded her at the table. She had blood smeared across her face along with some bruising on top of the other bruising her left yesterday. Along with that, she saw some light bruising around her neck. Knowing that it was just starting to show up, Amelia sighed when she thought about what it would look like in a few hours. Not even thinking about how own injuries, she just curled up along her sister and gently stroked her non-bloody cheek. Hannah stirred but did not wake. Instead she spoke. "Will, don't go! Come back!" Hannah curled into Amelia's body unknowingly, "Don't leave me, please!" In her unconscious, her sister was frantically calling out to Will and Amelia did not know what to do. She just hoped the very same man would come back soon.

---------------------------

**OH GOD!!! I am so sorry for not touching this story for months. College completely kicked my butt and I couldn't even think about writing anything extra other than chemistry lab reports every single week and memorizing useless facts I'll never again need other than the final. *sighhhh* **

**Anyway, please reviewwww!! I am going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this so it should be up soon. I love Christmas break. I really do. Thank you for those who have stuck with me…and put up with my less than frequent updates. *hides behind laptop***


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks reviewers!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my unwillingness to sleep until I get this chapter out. =)

Chapter 8

Will walked back to the Morrison house as quickly as he could without alerting any of the people still milling around. He couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to make Jacob snap in such a violent manner. He did see an open bottle of rum when he passed through the dining room to go to the kitchen, so it was possible that he was a violent drunk. But that didn't mean he wanted the girls to be around a crazed man like that, because who really knew how often he drank?

Soon, Will started the trek up the long driveway, but he didn't mind because he would soon see Hannah, and make sure she was okay with his own eyes.

------------------------

Amelia was still sitting with Hannah when she heard a knock on the door and she instantly became relieved. Will was back and Hannah will be safe in his care she knew no one else could provide for her. As the maid opened the door, she was almost pushed over by the force of a man pushing his way into the house and running to the parlor.

When he arrived in the doorway, his heart initially stopped beating in his chest. He couldn't see Hannah moving at all and Amelia seemed to be crying. "Is she okay?" he asked cautiously. Amelia jumped and straightened her back.

She wiped her cheeks and said, "She won't wake but she keeps crying out." Her eyes were filled with concern. "But she keeps doing something strange…it should happen soon." She told him as he made his way over to the pair. As if on cue, Hannah stirred and whimpered, "Will, don't leave me! Pleaaase!! Come back, Will! Will!!" Nearing the end of her outburst, the tone of voice was desperate. Will looked at Amelia questioningly. "How long has this been happening?"

"Well, she first said anything about a minute after you left with Jac- him. What could be happening to her? Why won't she wake up?!" Amelia was on the edge of panic and Will luckily spotted it before she had a full-blown panic attack.

"Amelia! It's going to be okay. I swear. I was talking to her before you came to."

Amelia looked at him, incredulous and hopeful, "Really?"

"Yeah, I had just knocked him out and I asked if she could hear me and she opened her eyes and nodded. She is just exhausted. She'll wake in some time, but I do think she should be in her own bed. Perhaps then, being in a familiar place like her bed may help her wake up."

Amelia nodded and sniffed. "I can't believe this happened to us. Why?! I just don't understand." She finished miserably. Will put his hand over hers to show support. She met his eyes and smiled. "Thank you once again."

"It's no trouble. I've taken a liking to helping out nice women who need it." He smiled. He rose, pulling her up along with him only to let go of her hand to stoop yet another time to gather the now familiar weight into his strong arms. "Lead the way." He said cheerfully. Amelia led Will carrying Hannah up the stairs and to the right until they reached the pale yellow room. A cool ocean breeze had cooled the room so Amelia went to close the window as Will walked around to the side of the bed and laid the woman in his arms down onto the bed. "Would it be better for her to be in her nightclothes?" he asked somewhat modestly.

Amelia chuckled, "Probably. She has her shift on underneath this dress. I could actually use your help." She added once she saw he was making to leave.

"Do you think this is entirely proper? First off, me in a woman's room and now I'm being asked to help undress said woman and I'm not even courting this woman and even if I was it wouldn't make it right, I mean, I'm a single man and this is a single girl and it is just not proper…" he trailed off as he looked up to find Amelia trying to hold in her laughter.

"William, I am requesting your help with my sister. I would ask a maid but I don't want to waste any more time by hunting one of them down. Please? Could you at lease take down her hair?" Amelia started pulling down the bedcovers as Will just stared at Hannah's head. "You feel through her hair and pull out the pins your fingers find. It's really not that hard, you know."

Will gave her a look and moved Hannah over on the bed so he could get to her hair more easily. He found the first one with no trouble since it was right on top. The next few were as easy as the first, since they were in plain view. But after that he found a dilemma. He would have to run his hands through her hair to find the rest. Taking a deep breath, he began running his fingers through the light brown hair until he found all the pins. But to ensure he found them all, he allowed himself to have one more complete run-though of her hair, letting the silky locks run smoothly through his fingers until the ends slipped and fell onto the bed next to her.

While Will was getting the pins out of her sister's hair, Amelia was sitting on Hannah's stool watching the interaction of Will and her hair. She specifically gave him the task of letting Hannah's hair down because she knew he would take his time and have care doing it and she knew that his feelings for her, if there were any, could only be strengthened by something as intimate as running his fingers through her hair. Amelia smiled to herself as she saw Will just running his fingers through Hannah's hair, now having found all the pins. She noisily got to her feet and pushed the stool under the table. This alerted Will that he had to stop, but he found that he didn't want to. "Okay, ready to really help me?" Asked the older sister with a bit of a smile on her face. Will nodded. "Okay. I need you to hold her up while I get the dress off her. To begin, can you hold her upright?"

Will stood up and tenderly got a hold under Hannah's arms and gently held her up, careful not to touch her womanly parts, that were all but staring him in the face, he realized with a blush. Amelia saw his blush and where his eyes could have gone. She fought a laugh and began to unlace the back of the dress. Once she was finished, she reached down to grab the skirts of the dress and hoist them up until they reached Hannah's waist. "Will, now can you support her waist while I get the dress over head?" Will once again blushed as he took hold of her slim waist, letting her lean on him. Amelia tried to get the dress up as far as it would go but realized a small problem. "Could you possibly hold her up with one hand and help me with her arms?" Will thought for a moment and then angled his body so that Hannah would be leaning fully on his chest/stomach but since he was leaning back, she wouldn't fall, and he could use both hands. Gently he raised both arms until Amelia worked the dress over her sister's head. Will immediately grabbed Hannah's waist and straightened his back.

Will looked down at the shift Hannah was wearing in confusion. "Isn't there supposed to be a corset?" he inquired with tinged cheeks.

"Yes, there would have been, had she not fainted twice today already from wearing one. She begged me to go without one for tonight because she did not think she would be able to take it. I allowed it because the stupid maid fastened it way too tight for it to even be slightly appealing to wear. I mean sure it looked nice but things should only be worn if it is attractive to the viewer and the person wearing it..." Amelia stopped her train of thought. "I mean, I think it should be that way. But it's not. All everyone wants is for women to have tiny little waists and no matter the consequences for getting them."

"Don't feel bad about thinking that way," Will said while softly laying Hannah down into her bed and covering her up with the white sheets. "I find it stupid that society thinks women need to be perfect all the time. If someone needs to go to the market, no one should have to look properly groomed and put together all the time. Look at all the men. Many are barely clean half the time. But society actually thinks that the stupid fat rich men are better than those who actually work for a living." He looked at Hannah and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and smiled. "I think she'll be fine. But you should definitely watch her tonight. Just to be sure her 'spasms' don't turn violent." Amelia sniffed again and nodded.

"Won't you stay as well? Please?" Amelia looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. Will looked deep into the light blue eyes and saw fear. "I could use some company, and well, the maids are only so chatty for so long." Those icy blue eyes pierced into him, pleading.

Will took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll stay here."

Amelia's eyes flooded with relief, knowing that Jacob couldn't hurt them while Will was around.

------------------------

Hannah was experiencing frustration. She was still unconscious, but she was fully aware of everything around her. She could hear Will and Amelia talking and she could feel him when he carried her but she was powerless to move, open her eyes, or talk…except in random bursts, which she called out, pleading. As soon as she had let herself pass out against the wall she knew something was different from the previous times. _This_ time she was immobilized but could use most of her senses. She didn't really pay attention to anything until she heard Will's voice across the room, calling to Amelia.

She didn't focus on what he was saying, just concentrating on his voice and how it changed in pitch. Then she felt an arm around her back, which was lifting her with ease. Then her legs were swung up into the pair of arms. She could feel herself moving but the arms had a firm grasp on her and she could detect the faintest hint of rubbing on her back, where Will's hand happened to be holding her.

Concentrating on just that area of her body, she could deduce that it was in fact his thumb, slowly stroking her back, comforting even though she wasn't 'conscious'. He took extreme care while carrying her because she could barely tell they were moving, she just felt like she was floating. But she wished that she could open her eyes to stare into the warm brown eyes that would no doubt keep checking to see if she was awake. Then she was being lowered into a bed and she desperately wanted to flail about to tell him to stay, but no avail. She only got an outburst. "Will!! Please don't leave me, come back! Will! Will!"

Hannah could not control these outbursts but she was at least happy they conveyed her emotions correctly. She did not want him to leave. Amelia was talking again. Will was instructed to take the pins out of her hair?! At least he wasn't hesitant. She could feel his nimble fingers find the first couple pins that were in plain sight. Hannah smirked inwardly as she realized that the rest were not so easy to find. She heard him take a deep breath and she would have chuckled. Then his fingers running over her scalp wiped her mind clean. All she could concentrate on was the extreme gentleness of his fingers as they found the pins that were hidden in the long tresses. Too soon she could no longer feel any pins but she was pleasantly surprised when Will didn't stop running his fingers through her hair.

Then he stopped and since she was using her energy to feel, her hearing was made to catch up but she missed what Amelia's next instructions were. Will's hands hoisting her up under her armpits made her realize her sister is making him help her get ready for bed. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment on her conscious self until she felt herself being tipped forward until she hit something hard. Once again concentrating on her ability to feel, she could detect a hip and stomach she seemed to be propped against while her head was resting on a chest, whose heartbeat was going at quite a quick pace. Hannah smirked a little at the thought that Will's heart was reacting just as hers did. She relished in the hard muscle she was leaning against, knowing it would be gone all too soon.

Correct in her assumptions, his hands went to her waist and held her there. Hannah wished he would never let go but then she could tell Amelia got her dress over her head. She once again heard the muffled talking and she tried to turn on her hearing more clearly but then she decided to not fight it. Letting herself turn all her senses on the same amount, it was as if the two were whispering, but while she could listen to them, she could also feel Will tucking her in bed and brushing her hair out of her eyes. _Please God, let me wake up soon. I can't deal with much more of this non-communication._

---------------------

Will kept true to his word and pulled over the stool from her table and made himself comfortable just watching the sisters. Amelia had a hold on Hannah's hand and was gently rubbing it, as if she thought that constant touch would somehow wake her up. "So what do we do now?" asked Will.

Amelia sighed as she looked at Hannah. "I honestly don't know. I'm thinking we just wait until she snaps out of it."

"Okay. I just wish I could do something."

"Oh Will, you have done so much already. I am eternally grateful for your help tonight."

Will smiled at her. "Anytime Amelia. I'll always be here. I just wish I could protect you two more. If maybe you would like to go into hiding? I have a loft above the smithy that you-"

Amelia cut him off, "Thank you but that wouldn't be the smartest thing. Jacob will find me. It would be his mission once he finds us gone." She took a deep breath. "No, we'll stay here. I'll just get rid of all the rum." She smiled sadly.

Will was about to retort but a movement caught his attention instead. Hannah was tossing and turning fitfully in her bed. The suddenly her arms started flailing around and one of her stray arms hit Will in the nose. "Gah!" He immediately covered his nose, to check for injury, but was still more concerned about the tormented girl in front of him. Amelia was trying to grab both of her sister's arms to restrain her but this seemed to make her worse. Then the screaming started.

Hannah's screams of anguish cut through Will as he could only try to restrain her along Amelia. "What could be happening?" she asked desperately. "

"I have no idea! But we need to get this under control." Will stated.

"I have an idea; get on the bed, Will." Amelia said quickly. Will just looked at her, puzzled. "Will you just do it?"

"Fine." Will climbed onto Hannah's bed next to her and looked at Amelia for instructions, still dodging flailing arms.

"Ok, I want you to embrace her body with your arms, effectively pinning her arms." Will looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't do that Amelia! It's improper!"

"Just DO IT!" she yelled at him. Will jumped from hearing her yell and as best he could wound his arm around Hannah's shoulder and pinned her other arm as he locked his arms together and turned them so that he was behind her, hugging her to his chest.

Almost immediately, Hannah stopped moving and relaxed into Will's chest, completely limp. Will exhaled and looked at Amelia and chuckled. "Well, good idea I guess." She smiled at him.

"Now you just have to stay that way for awhile. You don't mind do you?" she smirked.

Will just rolled his eyes and let his head rest on Hannah's pillow, feeling exhausted.

-----------------------

"GODDAMMIT!!" Hannah cried to herself. "Why can't I wake up?!" She so wanted to be conscious right now. To completely feel Will wrapped around her body. She sighed. "How can I wake up?" With all the strength she tried to move her fingers.

After trying for what seemed forever, Hannah felt her leg twitch. In surprise, her eyes flew open. "OH!" she gasped. Her voice awoke Amelia, across from her in a chair. Her sister's eyes snapped open and her mouth curled into a grin. Hannah smiled back at her and looked down at the arms encircling her. She tried to get out of their grasp but even in sleep, Will was stronger than her weakened state. She continued to struggle until she managed to somehow get on her back. Will also was shifted and he was now half laying on top of her. Hannah's cheeks flushed as she tried prodding him awake.

Finally one hard poke in the stomach seemed to rouse him enough to realize that something was different. He lazily opened his eyes and immediately they locked with Hannah's olive green eyes. Not caring that Amelia was still in the room, he allowed himself to get lost in their depths. Her eyes were olive green at first glance but as her looked closer, they were light green near the pupil with golden yellow flecks while they gradually darken near the outside of the iris. Will had never seen eyes like hers before and was intrigued by them, since he had not been able to look into them for hours.

As Will was busy searching her soul through her eyes, Hannah was much doing to same thing to him. But as she was doing so, she could also content herself with being in Will's grasp a little longer. Looking into the caramel eyes she saw all the concern, worry, and fear he had been holding onto while she was in another state of being.

"Will, can you let her up?" Teased Amelia from her seat. Will flushed and mumbled a response as he slowly unwound his arms from her body and pushed himself off her. Ever the gentleman, he held out a hand for her to take, if she needed it. Hannah smiled at him as she took his hand. "Thank you." She whispered. As she got up Will kept his other hand near her body as if to catch her shall she need it. Luckily for her, she didn't and she promptly launched herself at her sister and threw her arms around her. "Oh Mia, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to wake up!"

Amelia pulled back and looked questioningly at Hannah. "What do you mean? You were passed out? It wasn't up to you, like your mind, to wake up. It was your body's decision."

"No! It wasn't. I was awake the entire time! I just couldn't move, it was awful!" Only when I really devoted myself to trying to move I could suddenly move. And here we are." Hannah explained. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Well, yes of course I do." Amelia said hastily. "Come; let's get you to bed again."

Hannah sighed. "Okay Mia." She looked to Will who was standing awkwardly by the bed. "Will." He looked up and came over to her. She took hold of his hands. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did. Will I still see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. And it was no problem. Come to me anytime you need anything." He said, eyes sparkling. He smiled one more time at her then lifted her right hand and placed a lingering kiss upon the top. "Until then Miss Crane." Will turned to Amelia. "Mrs. Morrison," he started.

"Please, call me Amelia." She insisted.

"Yes, see I would, but I fear that that simple name use may cause more problems than you will ever need." His attractive face clouded with worry. "Until tomorrow." He also kissed her hand and walked out the door and the girls could hear him proceed down the stairs and out the door.

Amelia looked at Hannah intrigued. "So. You are going to tell me everything you remember right now please. I need to know what happened on your side of event. Continuing until when you woke up. Now please." She said with kind eyes.

Hannah took a deep breath and began to tell her account of what happened after she slid down the wall to watch Will fight with Jacob.

----------------------------

**Next chapter: Jacob returns. Oh noesss. =) **

**See? I told ya I'd have it up soon!!! I may lied about not sleeping until I got it out but it was almost 5 am and I was hitting a wall with where to go so I picked it up at noon with new ideas. **

**Please reviewwww, they make me happy =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize except my wonderful new characters.

Chapter 9

"Hey, wake UP!" a gruff voice yelled as a heavy hand pulled the chair out from under his body. Jacob fell to the disgusting greasy floor as he woke. At first he was confused, until it felt like an anvil fell on his head.

"Ahh, my head. What happened last night?" he asked nobody in particular while holding onto his forehead. He heard soft footsteps come up behind him but before he could turn around, a pair of hands found themselves on his chest.

"Ya made a mistake by not comin' to my room last night honey." A barwench purred as her hands caressed his chest. Jacob looked confusedly at this scantily clad woman.

"Isn't a little early to be doing business ma'am?" he asked snidely while blatantly staring at her impressive chest, no doubt the result of a very tight corset and tight dress. Finally looking up at her face he saw black hair quickly thrown up into a bun with a couple tendrils making their way around her face. Blue eyes stared knowingly back at him and he suddenly remembered last night. "Oh no! I need to get home. If I can even find it." Jacob stumbled away from the woman still rubbing his upper body and made his way out the door only to hear that voice again.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jacob sighed and turned around, still holding his head. The wench followed him. "You're at the Scarlett Fox tavern. Ever been here before, love?" she asked leaning into him. Jacob shook his head, which was a mistake: his head started spinning. She pouted her lips. "Well where do you live hon, maybe I could point you in the right direction."

Jacob just looked at her disgustedly and made his way up the dirty grim-filled street hoping that the woman would find other company to give a headache.

-------------------

Hannah woke up suddenly. She looked around her room to find the source of the disturbance. But as she turned her head towards the windows, a single ray of sun was making its way directly onto her pillow. "Bloody hell." She muttered as she got up to close the curtains. But no later had her feet hit the cold floor she heard someone open her door. Startled, she jumped and gasped. "Amelia!" she scolded her smiling sister. "Don't do that! I thought it was Jacob."

"Sorry sister, but I wanted to make sure you were up and ready to get presentable for today." Amelia's voice cheerfully reminded her that Will was coming over this morning to drop off the sword and then to take her out.

"Oh God!! Help me please? Where's Maggie?" she asked frantically.

"She is drawing up a bath for you so hurry up and get in there. I'll pick out a gown for you to wear." As Hannah was running out of the room she added, "Remember, corset today." Hannah just rolled her eyes and continued on until she found Maggie.

"Here we are Miss. Come now, get in." Maggie quickly unlaced her shift and whipped it off and just about shoved her into the bath where the water was thankfully warm. Hannah dunked her head and Maggie quickly washed it and rinsed it out.

"Maggie thanks and all but I can take a bath by myself."

"Miss, I know this but Miss Amelia said that you needed not to doddle and that I had to have you in and out as quickly as possible. So, up now." Maggie handed Hannah a towel as she received a death glare from the girl. Hannah stomped back to her room where Amelia was waiting. She grabbed a clean shift from her drawer and walked behind the dressing panel and flung the shift over the top. She quickly dried herself and then slipped the shift on over her head. Maggie appeared out of nowhere and started tying her laces. Then Amelia came around the side carrying a dusty rose colored gown.

"Here now, put this one on. It'll look lovely with your skin." Hannah looked at Amelia seriously.

"Mia, what are we going to do when he comes back?" she fearfully asked, as Maggie was getting the corset into place.

"Maggie, not so tight this time. We don't want another repeat of yesterday, do we?" she focused on Hannah. "Honey, I don't have the faintest idea what to do when he comes back. All I can think of is to stay out of his way. I know I am going to pretend that he doesn't exist and just ignore him. That way, he can see what he did to us," gesturing towards all the bruising they had each been pretending not to notice. "And it will seem as if I just don't care about them. If he has any love for me anymore, he should feel remorse about the possibility of creating a personality of me that seems detached and lifeless. That is the one he will get." Amelia looked proud to come up with this plan. "But you go have fun while he isn't here sweetie, okay?"

Hannah nodded and gasped as the laces were suddenly pulled. "I hate these stupid things." She mumbled as she tried to massage her stomach. Once she got her dress all laced, Hannah walked over to her mirror where Amelia was ready holding the hair pins. Maggie went to work and Amelia handed over each pin as she needed them. This left Hannah to look in the mirror and almost gasp in horror at her appearance. There was a light blue bruise on her cheekbone and a fairly big gash on her cheek next to her mouth. But these weren't as bad as her neck; mottled bluish purple bruises in the shape of fingers marred her usually pale skin. "Is there anything I can cover up theses bruises with?" she asked miserably.

Amelia thought for a moment. I don't think so. But we can fasten your hat around your neck and the bow will cover the bruising. I promise they won't be visible."

"Okay, I trust you."

------------------

Will woke up just after dawn out of habit. Usually he would start working on whatever orders he had, but today he had to get ready to go pick up Hannah. Thinking of her put a smile on his face and gave him enough energy to get out of bed and walk over to the window. The sky was bright and it was likely to be another hot day. He walked over to his chair where his white shirt was and slipped it on over his bare torso, later covered with his vest as well. He quickly tied back his hair and made his way down the stairs to find Jacob's cutlass. Once he placed it in its case, he decided to take the long route to the Morrison residence to give Hannah more primping time.

As he walked outside, he thought of when he was just an apprentice to Brown, the slobbering drunk, and his creations were credited to his master. Especially when he gave Governor Swann the cutlass of Commodore Norrington in front of Elizabeth. He felt so embarrassed when his work was thought to be made by Brown. The only reason Will hadn't changed the sign outside the smithy was people only use word association to send along customers. If someone recommended Brown's Blacksmith to someone and that someone came to Port Royal and didn't see it, then they would probably leave to find it elsewhere.

About thirty minutes later Will was walking up the driveway to the Morrison house. Inside the house was chaos for the younger sister. Staying true to her gender, she was a mess worrying about her hair and if the dress looks right. Amelia caught hold of her arm. "Hannah, here's your hat." She handed her the bonnet-like garment and helped her fasten it so that the awful bruising wasn't showing too badly. "There, you can't even tell." Amelia smiled. Just as she was looking Hannah over for the last time, a knock came from the front door. Hannah gasped. Amelia looked quickly from the sound back to her sister. "You. Stay here, count to two hundred, and then come down the stairs gracefully." She walked out of the room, then stuck her head back in, "That means to not trip." She smirked and made her way down the stairs while Hannah paced her room.

When Amelia was descending the staircase, she saw Will talking with Julia. "Mrs. Morrison! I have the order…even though I wish I didn't." Will looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry about it Will. Let's put it all behind us." Will smiled at her. Behind them the door opened and a snide voice was heard.

"Yes, let's put it all behind _us_." Jacob announced his presence to everyone. "What _us_ is there Mr. Turner?" He put his arm around Amelia. "Hello darling." He put his head in her hair and kissed her head. He pretended to not notice the shudder and how she had tensed from his touch. "Come now, where is my sword?" he demanded rudely.

Will scurried around the front table and opened the case and carefully took out the weapon by its handle knowing Jacob would complain about fingerprints if he touched the blade. As he was lifting the sword, Will heard footsteps upstairs. _Oh no, here comes Hannah. This is NOT going to be good._

Hannah stopped short of the top step as she heard voices and froze once Jacob's voice floated up to her. The abrupt stopping of feet alerted Jacob that someone had presumably heard him and then stopped out of fear. He smirked on the inside, to not blow him cover in front of Amelia for the time being. "Will you please grace us with your presence dearest Hannah?"

Amelia gave him a look and scoffed quietly. The sound not lost on Jacob made him glare at her. Upstairs still, Hannah groaned. "Why does he have to be such a pain all the time?!" she whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she started walking again and once she hit the stairs, she immediately locked eyes with Will while holding up her skirts and holding onto the railing to make sure she didn't fall.

Jacob scoffed at the sight of his sister-in-law. "And where do you think you're going young lady?"

Hannah stared at him. "Excuse me? Why can I not go any place by myself? Am I condemned to this house?"

"Watch it girl." Jacob pointed his finger at her. He examined the cutlass Will handed to him."Well Mr. Turner, it seems your craftsmanship is at least worth something. I'm satisfied with it. You may go now." Jacob walked out of the foyer and brushed past Hannah to go up the stairs.

Amelia looked at Will sadly. "I'm so sorry for this behavior that you are putting up with. You shouldn't have to."

"Neither should you." He insisted.

"Anyway, you guys go have fun. No more fainting Hannah. Please, I can't deal with you passed out again. Okay? If you feel dizzy-"

"Amelia, I know. Please be careful while we're gone." Hannah grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it.

"I will. Now go!" She pushed Hannah out the door but pulled Will back to whisper in his ear. He looked into her eyes seriously and nodded. Amelia smiled, thanked him, and pushed him into the sunshine. Taking a deep breath she looked up the stairs and slowly made her ascent.

----------------------------

Once outside, Will held out his arm for Hannah. "Would you like to accompany me to my favorite place in Port Royal, hopefully successfully this time?" he chuckled.

Hannah laughed. "I would love to." She put her arm through his and they began walking down the driveway, both trying to ignore the butterflies they felt when her arm touched his. The pair continued through town until they eventually hit the docks again. There was a familiar ship in the harbor. At lease, it was familiar to Will.

"Oh no." Will groaned. Hannah looked confusedly at him.

All too soon Will saw the painfully similar swagger of a certain captain he once knew. Putting his hand around her back, Will led Hannah around the shipyard until they were in the woods from yesterday. "What was that about?" Hannah asked shrewdly.

Will sighed. "It's a long story…with parts I don't like to remember." He looked down at the ground. Hannah put her hand on his arm.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." She smiled and made him look her in the eye. "Now, where is this special place anywhere?"

Will's face brightened as he sped up his walk. "It's just up the road a bit." Hannah and Will reached a bend in the road a little while later and as soon as they walked around it, Hannah felt her breath taken from her.

"Oh Will! This place is beautiful!" In front of her was a cliff that revealed a little lagoon with perfectly clear turquoise waters below. All around it were trees except for one little gap so the sun could come in at the right time of day. Hannah slowly walked forward until she reached the edge of the cliff. Will followed her just to be safe.

"Careful Hannah, the edge is a bit unstable." He warned.

"I'll be okay Will, thank you." She looked back and smiled at him, feeling butterflies when she realized they were using first names. Deciding not to test fate she crouched down and sat down on a fairly large rock. She dangled her legs over the edge while she found some roots nearby to grab hold of. "See? I'm doing alright." She gestured to the roots that were ensuring her to stay on the ground.

Will chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. Thank you." He sat next to her. "I used to come here, when I was a boy." Hannah looked at his profile but he was gazing out at the water. "I first came to Port Royal when I was nine years old…"

Will told Hannah everything that had happened to him when he got to Port Royal, including Elizabeth and that night when she was taken by pirates. He continued the story by then explaining Jack and how he was the man they had seen and how he didn't particularly want to see the little scamp while he was in town. Once Will was finishing the story, Hannah was in shock. She had never expected that Will could have loved and lost so much already in his life. "Will, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Will stared at her, "No, you just being here is helping me." He smiled at her. She smiled back and in a bold move she put her head on his shoulder. Will grinned and unknowingly to him, Hannah was smiling as well.

--------------------

Back at the Morrison house, Amelia felt as though she was deliberately looking for trouble as she climbed the stairs after her 'husband'. She could hear him slamming things upstairs as she neared the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath as she turned into their room. Just as she thought, he was changing his clothes and slamming the dresser drawers and stomping around like a petulant child. She stopped walking and leaned against the doorframe. This movement alerted Jacob to her presence.

He turned around and Amelia felt the air leave her lungs. Jacob was only wearing a white button-down shirt but currently had the buttons undone. She was always a sucker for men with very nice bodies, which was why she was initially attracted to him in the first place. "Amelia," he walked to her but stopped when he saw her tense up her body. Jacob sighed. "I am so sorry. Last night was the horrific effects of a nasty drunk man who I did not even know existed!" She chanced a look at him and thought she saw sincerity in his eyes. "I promise to you that it will never ever happen again." He held her hand and squeezed it. Amelia's head jerked up and she ripped her hand out of his.

"You said that it would never happen again when you slapped me in the tavern's room we were staying at. You promised me that and the next time it happens, it is so much worse! How can I trust you!?" she yelled, her anger clear on her face.

"Okay, I deserve that." Jacob started. Amelia sputtered at his calm behavior. "I know that I keep disappointing you. Just know that I never meant to ever hurt you in any way! I love you so much and when I woke up this morning on the floor of a disgusting tavern, I ran home as quickly as I could." He said all in one breath. "Now, with your help, I would like us to rid this house of all the liquor we possess. Please?" Amelia looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, just meet me in the kitchen." She left the room to let him get dressed. As she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen she was still aware of her surroundings because truthfully she still could tell he was up to something.

Jacob went back to dressing himself with a smirk on his face. Looking down at his body he said to himself, "I still got it." He chuckled and made his way down to the kitchen.

---------------------

Hannah and Will were still staring out at the water when a rough voice startled then. "OI! William?!" Will jumped up to find Jack Sparrow standing behind him.

"Hannah we have to go." He grabbed her arm and basically launched her off the ground and into the woods, leaving a very confused Jack behind them.

"WILL! We can't just leave him there!" Hannah insisted trying to keep up with Will's pace.

"Why not?"

"After what I just heard for over an hour, he was your friend last you saw him! It's rude to not talk to him."

Will looked at Hannah and she could see pain in his eyes. "Hannah, please. Last time I saw Jack we did leave things amiable, yes, but seeing him still brings up those bad memories you just heard about. So can we please drop it?" As he stared into her eyes, Hannah could tell he was truly pleading.

"Okay, Will. I'm sorry I tried pushing you."

"It's ok." He stopped walking. "I just don't deal with some things so well at times." He grinned sheepishly.

Hannah tried changing the subject for his sake. "Well Will, do you have any other completely magical places to show me around here? Because I don't really want to go home just yet."

Will laughed. "I don't know if they're magical, but I could just walk you around for awhile to make sure we find everything."

Hannah smiled. "That sounds wonderful." She looped her arm through his as they continued walking.

-------------------------

Jacob and Amelia worked together emptying all the liquor in the kitchen and then they split up to search everywhere else where someone may have hid it. After Amelia was sure she found everything, she fell onto a couch in the parlor horizontally. Jacob wandered in a few minutes later to find the exhausted woman on the couch with her eyes closed. He grabbed her feet, lifted them up to sit in the couch then put them across his lap. "What are we going to have for dinner tonight, dearest?"

Amelia's opened her eyes slowly. "Jacob. You can't call me that anymore. Please put yourself in my position, and please try to see my perspective."

"Yes, I'm sorry Amelia. I just hope we can put this behind us."

"Well, we're going to have to take it one day at a time, won't we?" she got up and went up the stairs and Jacob heard her shut their bedroom door. He sighed and went to his study.

As the day progressed, neither person came out of their respectable rooms until dinner and that passed with little talking. Once they finished, they once again split up until the sun was beginning to set. "AMELIA?!" Jacob bellowed throughout the house. Upstairs, Amelia sighed. She marked her place in her book and met him in his study. "Where the hell is your sister?" he demanded from behind his desk.

Amelia could smell the lingering aroma of rum wafting through the air. "Are you drinking again?! I thought you said-"

"I don't give a damn what I said! I asked you a question!" he got up and came around to the front of the desk.

The scared woman took a step back. "I don't know where she is. I would have thought that she would have been back by now."

He looked enraged by her lack of knowledge. "You're lying to me bitch! Now tell me where your damn sister is!" Jacob started to raise his hand, as if to hit her, but Amelia moved out of the way and sprinted out of the door and barricaded herself in the maid's quarters. Jacob ran after her and pounded on the door. "Ameeeeeliaaa, honeyyy, come out now. It'll only be worse if you fight it." Amelia was shaking in fear and as quietly as she could tiptoed to the back door to the secret stairway. As she was doing this Jacob left the door and instead went to the kitchen and grabbed a fairly large knife and secured it in his belt.

Amelia ran up the stairs as quietly as she could until she got to her room and locked the door. As she was looking for a large object she heard him explode downstairs. "WHERE ARE YOU!?!" he bellowed from the floor below. She found her large bed heating pan and sat on the bed to wait for the opportune moment.

The front door opened downstairs.

"Oh no!!" Amelia decided the right moment was now and ran down the stairs to hopefully warn them off.

"There you are, bitch!" he slurred. Hannah looked at Will, terrified. "Don't look at him, you slut! Where were you all day? Screwing the blacksmith, weren't you? You're just a little whore!" He walked towards the pair of scared newcomers. Will pulled Hannah behind him.

"Mr. Morrison, I think you should just-"

"Don't tell ME what to do _boy_!" he spat. "Just shut up!"

Amelia appeared in the doorway with her bed heater in her hands and she got ready to swing. But unfortunately, she took too long, for Jacob turned around and lunged for her.

-----------------------------

**Oh goodness, what's gonna happen?! **

**Sorry this took a bit longer than my latest chapters, I went back to college and have already written three papers. It may be a little while until the next chapter because I'm not going to have a lot of extra time. If I do have any downtime, believe me when I say that I'll be working on this story. **

**Anyway…REVIEWWWW pretty please? It made me kinda sad when I barely got any reviews for the last chapter. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a bit longer because it will be a little while until the next one. Now I'm repeating myself…review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams of Will Turner…completely appropriate I swear. *wink***

Chapter 10

As Hannah saw her psychotic brother-in-law lunge at her sister, she didn't even notice the gently yet urgent tugging on her waist. Her feet were rooted to the floor as she saw Jacob pull a knife out of his belt and wield it in Amelia's face. Will was trying with all his strength to take Hannah away from the house, but found it more difficult as she seemed to be lead weight. He didn't even notice where he was touching her, he was just desperate to get her away from the madman. His hands were firm around her waist and only when he gripped so tightly that the corset dug into her hips, Hannah snapped out of the trance she was in to become confused enough for Will to gain the upper hand.

Her eyes snapped to Will's face in terror as he wrapped a firm arm around her and heaved her onto his hip and he ran out the door, making as much noise as possible. Hannah was hysterically screaming for Will to put her down and for Amelia. "AMELIA! AMELIA!! JACOB STOP IT!" she screamed to the open door from her perch on Will's hip. "Will, you have to help her! Please! PUT ME DOWN!" Will ignored her pleas and numerous attempts to loosen his grip on her body. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her against the side of his body.

Hannah desperately tried to escape, kicking out her feet in every direction trying to get Will's leg. But since her back was against his side, she didn't accomplish much. "Will, why won't you let me go and help them? Why don't you want to help my sister?!" She pounded on his arm around her but he still ignored her. "WILL! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Will's heart broke when she started yelling at him in anguish for her sister. He truly wanted to beat Jacob to pieces, but he had to take care of Hannah before he could help Amelia. Hannah's attempts made him ache but he had to ignore her. As she started going into hysterics once again, he reminded himself of why he was doing this and what needed to happen.

"Hannah, I will explain everything to you once I get you safe."

"Bloody hell Will, I don't care about me, I want you to go save my sister! Jacob is going to kill her! HELP HER!" With one particularly firm punch to his wrist combined with a kick backwards to his knee, he crumbled to the street. Hannah jumped up and ran as fast as she could back to her house.

Will, momentarily paralyzed from shock, quickly got up from the street and sprinted after the woman already quite far ahead of him. He had no idea how she was moving so quickly, but then realized that fear for someone else's life close to you gives you extra motivation. He too had so much will to fight that night Elizabeth was taken from her house.

Hannah reached her house before Will could catch up and the sight in front of her took her breath away.

-----------------------

**Back to before Hannah was carried off**:

Amelia saw Jacob turn towards her almost as if in slow motion. Gathering herself, she tried to gain a better grip on the heating pan in her hands as the man she thought she knew lunged at her with a knife. At first, she couldn't move. Her mind was wondering where the knife had come from. Why was her husband doing these awful things to her and her sister?

Once her mind caught up with the present danger, instinct took over and just as Jacob thrust the knife, she swung the heating pan blindly, closed her eyes, and tensed her body for the slice in her skin. But she never felt one. Instead, she heard a metallic _ping _and a howl of pain. Startled, she opened her eyes and jumped back. She had somehow hit Jacob's hand containing the knife with the pan and knocked the weapon out of his hand. She bent down and grabbed the knife while he was nursing his hand and backed away from him.

"Honey," Jacob looked up at Amelia menacingly as he straightened his back. "Why don't you give me that knife. You don't know what you're doing." He said, extending out a hand towards her.

Crying out in frustration, Amelia swung the knife and managed to catch some skin on his hand. "Gahh!" He looked down at his cradled hand. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that." He extended out his other hand and tried his best to get her backed into a corner. As he advanced slowly towards the frightened woman in front of him, he failed to notice the frantic one behind him. Hannah had rushed into the house and stopped in shock. She never would have thought that Amelia would be holding the knife.

Hannah crouched down and slowly pulled the forgotten heating pan towards her, cringing at the scraping sound. Of course, Jacob heard her and turned around to face her. "What the hell do you think you're doing little girl?" he snarled.

Hannah's heart raced a bit faster but she was determined to not let this bastard get to her anymore than he has. "Well, I was going to do this for Amelia, but now it's going to be for all of us." She swung the heating pan into his groin with all her might just as Amelia brought the handle of the knife down on his head. If the hit to the head hadn't made him pass out, then the pain radiating from his manly regions would have. His body crashed to the floor with a thud and the girls just stared at his limp form. "Is he really knocked out?" asked Hannah timidly.

Will chuckled slightly. "Believe me. He'll be out for quite awhile with that combination." He smiled at Amelia. "I was trying to do what you asked but, I don't think we thought about what she would do." Hannah looked at Will, then at Amelia.

"What are you talking about?" Will just looked down at the floor. She looked to Amelia, who was avoiding her eyes. "Amelia? What is he talking about?" she asked more persistently.

"It doesn't matter now, let's just deal with the present situation now, shall we?" The look in her eyes pleaded with her sister.

"Fine. But this isn't over." Hannah made her way around Jacob's still body and embraced her sister. "I tried to get back to you sooner, but Will is _really strong_."

Amelia laughed. "I know. I could hear you yelling. It broke my heart to hear such desperation, but why did you not think I could handle myself?"

Hannah looked down. "Well, he had a knife. And you were just standing there. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey," Amelia grabbed her shoulders gently. "Don't apologize. It was your screaming that broke through my trance and helped me realize what I had to do."

"Well, I think we should dispose of this filth. Hopefully more permanently this time." Will gestured towards Jacob. "What can we do with him?" Will, Amelia, and Hannah brainstormed throughout the night until they came up with a suitable enough place for him.

---------------------

_Ohhh, my head. My balls! Oh man, those girls are going to pay dearly for this. Even more so. Where the hell am I anyway?_ Jacob was laying down in the street where no one would trip over him. Although this street was not located in Port Royal. The trio had paid off a captain to store Jacob on a ship and to drop him off wherever he liked. Jacob hadn't woken up throughout the entire journey, even when he was dumped onto the street. Passersby just ignored him.

_That stupid sister is making this whole process much more difficult than I planned. If she hadn't kept getting in the way, Amelia would be gone and I would that much richer from her family. I guess that means sweet little Hannah needs to be eliminated as well. What do I care. She's been an annoyance since we met. _

_I never would have guessed all of this would have happened when I was initially offered the job. To actually just court and marry a random girl for money does seem like something I would do, but to secure a fake identity as an Officer, is just too much. Now, during the day, I can just roam around pretending I'm at work. Everything would be great if it wasn't for that stupid sister! I wonder how long until everything is done with. I hope it is soon because I want more money and I'll only get that if I can work other jobs. And I won't get other jobs until this stupid one is done. _

Jacob groaned in pain as his vision spun. He felt as though a hammer had been smashed through his skull. On top of this, his balls were positively aching. _Stupid bitchy Hannah. I'll get her, and put her through as much pain and anguish as I have experienced…times ten._ He gingerly got to his feet, holding onto a wooden crate. It was only then he realized that he didn't recognize where he was. Not only was he standing in mud, the streets' inhabitants were all covered in grime and looking at him funny. He looked down and saw he was still in his uniform. He quickly straightened himself and walked down the street as quick as possible.

_Where am I? And how did I even get here? _Jacob looked at the nearby buildings, trying to recognize anything. But he couldn't. He hadn't realized that he was in a pirating haven. He had been dropped off in the port of Tortuga.

--------------------

Amelia and Hannah slept easy knowing they were safe for awhile. They didn't even know where Jacob was. Only the captain knew and they would never see him again.

Will didn't have such an easy night. He spent it tossing and turning, not being able to turn off his mind of all the things that could go wrong with his plan, or what might happen to the sisters if Jacob came back sooner than expected. Finally, around 3 AM, he sat up and went downstairs to work on some orders. That had always gotten things off his mind. As he put the strip of metal in the hot coals, he couldn't stop thinking about the girls, particularly Hannah.

_What if Jacob finds a way back here before I can figure out how to keep her safe? That man is set out to get her and will stop at nothing to finish her, I certain of it. _Will sighed as he stared into the red-hot coals. _She makes me feel alive again. I haven't felt this good since Elizabeth left for a long time. I wonder how she's doing. It's been months since I've even heard from her. I hope her and Norrington are happy together. _He ripped out the metal and slammed the hammer onto it, taking out his frustrations. Will worked until the sun peaked out from the horizon, startling him. "Is it really morning already? I should check on Hannah." He said to himself. Putting the two finished swords away, he patted his donkey on the head and climbed up to his loft. Once up there, he made his bed and looked out the window. He could see, although the sun was streaming brightly for the moment, dark clouds were soon to roll in. He saw a storm out to sea that would hit Port Royal in a matter of hours.

Will sighed and turned away from the window. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his bare chest and got his vest. He sat down at his desk and pulled out some parchment to write Elizabeth. As he was writing his letter, he ignored the gut-feeling inside of him telling him it was a bad idea and it would only hurt him later. Will finished the letter and as he left the smithy for the Morrison house, he found a messenger. Satisfied for the moment, he continued his way to see Hannah.

The maids woke the girls up early, determined to get them used to rising early. As Maggie helped dress Hannah, she told her about the incoming storm on the horizon. "It looks like a bad one Miss. Do you have any errands you need to do today?"

Hannah shook her head. "No I don't…but perhaps Amelia does. I'm not quite sure but I'll check. Are you almost finished?"

Maggie chuckled at her. "Miss, have patience. You still need your hair done." Hannah sighed as she was pressed into her seat in front of the mirror. Even though she never cared to look, she watched the process Maggie went through to do her hair. Piece by piece, her light brown hair was pinned into place. In awe, Hannah didn't even realize it was done until she heard a throat clear behind her. "Miss Hannah? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes, thank you. Do you happen to know where Amelia is?"

Maggie thought for a moment. "Well, she was outside in the garden last I saw her."

Hannah got to her feet and thanked Maggie as she left the room to talk to her sister. She found her in the garden just as Maggie said, on her knees, planting flowers. "Hey Mia." Hannah sat down on a stone bench near her sister.

Amelia looked up and saw her sister blocking out the sun. "Hey there. Do you want to help me?"

"Ehh, maybe later."

Amelia smirked. "Nuh uh. I told Maggie to tell you about the storm. It won't be possible later. Come one." She waved her down to the ground. Hannah sighed and kneeled down on a cloth to protect her dress. The sisters worked side by side until Julia came outside to tell them there was a young man here looking for them. As she told them this news, Hannah noticed a twinkle in her eye. They both got to their feet and followed Julia to the parlor where Will was looking out the window on the opposite side of the room. "Good morning Will, how are you today?" Amelia asked graciously.

Will smiled at her. "I'm doing just fine Amelia. And yourselves?" He looked at Amelia then Hannah who was smiling at him coyly.

"Just fine. We were just planting some flowers in the backyard. Would you like to see them?"

Will shook his head. "Some other time perhaps. I am here only to see with my own eyes that you ladies made it through the night safely." His brown eyes softened as he looked into Hannah's eyes, showing his true concern. "Now, what are we going to do? Will you hide, like I previously mentioned?"

Amelia frowned. "I'm afraid not." She led them over to the couch where herself and Hannah sat while Will took the chair. "I will not hide from him because I know that it would only become worse if he were to realize that we left. His sole mission would be to track us down and he would not rest until he did." She looked down to her hands. "I would like to suggest that Hannah stay with you for awhile until he calms down." As she was saying this, she braced herself for the explosion. Which came as expected.

"WHAT?!" Hannah jumped to her feet. "You want me to hide? I will NOT abandon you Amelia Morrison! Do you hear me? We have stuck together through everything we've had to deal with and when things get tough for you, I will not leave you to fend for yourself, I will not. Do not expect me to. I will not hide at Will's." Throughout the duration of her rant, tears sprung into her eyes and had started their descent down her cheeks. Amelia's heart shattered as she saw this and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Okay sweetie. You don't have to go, I was just thinking of you safety. That's all. But we will figure this out." She held Hannah's face in her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs. "Any suggestions Will?"

Will sighed and looked grim. "I honestly have no idea what to do from here."

----------------------------

**Yayy! I found time to write!! I actually should have been doing my English paper, but oh well. I would like to thank kayley taylor for tips on this chapter and please reviewww. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my growing pile of homework and willpower to ignore my need to study for my upcoming finals, aaand my apologies for making you wait.**

Chapter 11

The storm clouds had steadily become more and more of an ominous gray, slowly becoming black. It was only a matter of time before the center of the storm was upon Port Royal. The residents hoped it wouldn't be like their last major storm, for it destroyed much of the town with the strength of the hurricane-like winds. Hannah was out in the market picking up some vegetables that Amelia asked her to get, while she was home finishing the flower garden. The sisters had told Will to go home because they were fine for the time being but he was not so easily swayed. At the moment, he was watching Hannah sort through the cucumbers from across the square.

He didn't know what to do about their situation. He really wanted to ensure their safety but they were both so stubborn! It was frustrating how they were just going about their lives when someone clearly dangerous can still come back to finish what he has been trying to do. It was though they were in denial. As if just pretending it wasn't happening, it really wasn't. He didn't understand how people lived like that. If something was bothering him, he often couldn't sleep until the tiniest thing was remedied. He had in fact been quite an insomniac these last couple days.

Hannah began moving away from the table she was at, out of his eyeshot. Will quickly got up from his spot and tried to follow subtly. He wove in and out of townsfolk going about their daily regime, ignoring adoring looks from the many young women he passed by, batting their eyelashes at him. At last he saw her traveling down an alley, looking determined. Curious, he followed and stuck to the shadows to not alert her of his presence. She was nearing the middle of the alley when she stopped. "How long are you going to follow me Will, and not say hello?"

Her sudden statement startled him and he proceeded to walk into a stack of crates and bash his arm on a corner. "Jeez, Hannah! Do you frequently wander down alleys just to confront someone?" She turned around, smiling. "Also, how'd you know I was here?"

"Well, Will." Hannah began walking back towards him. "I saw you when I was looking at vegetables and you had tried so hard to hide yourself, I just thought this might be more fun." She had reached him and he could see a playful twinkle in her eyes, even in the dim shadows. "Now, what did you go and do to yourself?" Looking down at his arm, she saw blood and a nasty looking cut. "I can clean that up, no problem. Come with me." She walked past him and walked back the way they came, not even looking back once to see if he was following.

Will was dumbfounded, but stumbled to catch up to her. "So uh, have your thought about what you and Amelia are going to do yet?"

Hannah sighed. "Not yet. If worse comes to worse, he'll find us again. But we'll need to be better prepared this time." She grabbed his arm to stop his walking. "Will, would you be willing to teach me how to fight?" When his confused look didn't leave his attractive face, she clarified. "With a sword?"

"Aw, Hannah, I can't do that!" He tried to walk away, but she strengthened her grip on his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"Please Will." She looked up at him, pleading. "I need to know how to properly defend myself." She took a deep breath. "Please."

The heat from her hand on his arm was empowering and his willpower lessened when he saw how desperate she seemed. "Fine, but only if Amelia says it's alright. I don't want your sister mad at me."

"Oh Will, thank you! Thank you so much." Hannah let go of his arm and he immediately missed the warmth. Instead, she looped her arm through his. "Let's go fix your arm." They walked back to her house and Hannah led him to the parlor.

"Sit. I'll be right back with proper supplies." She smiled at him, giving him a twinge in his stomach. He sat back against the couch, listening to the silence throughout the house. He could still hear Hannah's heels on the staircase, along with another sound. Soft music came from the opposite side of the house. Curiosity made him follow the sound until he found it. Amelia was sitting with her back to the doorway Will found himself in, playing the piano with ease. Will leaned against the doorframe and listened as she ascended up different scales to make her way through a simple yet beautiful melody only to fall down another chord. Then she began the harmony to the melody in a different key.

"That's beautiful." He stated to the room. Amelia jumped and her hands messed up, hitting wrong keys.

"Will!" she turned around, her hand on her chest. "Could you possibly have made some kind of noise coming in? God, I swear you walk like a cat. No sound." She eyed him shrewdly. "How much did you hear anyway?"

He walked into the room. "Oh just a few minutes. What were you playing anyway?"

Amelia's face flushed brightly and she mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It was mine." Will's eyes widened.

"You wrote that?! That's amazing, it seemed so natural." He looked past her and saw no sheet music on the stand. "You just made that up now?"

"Yep. I like to do that. If I tried to plan it out on paper first, it comes out bad. I just let my fingers find all these different melodies. It usually comes out better when it's unplanned."

"There you are!" Hannah's voice startled the two. "I tell you to stay put and I should have known better." She smirked. "Now, let me see that arm." Will stuck out his right arm, the shirt bloodied around where he was sliced. "Ick. I'll tell you what, you sure do know how to make a mess of yourself when given the opportunity."

Will sputtered indignantly. "What!? You made me do this, you're the one that startled me in that alley." Amelia's eyebrows shot up as her head whipped around to look at Hannah quizzically.

"Yes," Hannah soothed. She smirked at Amelia's questioning eyes. "But who was it that was following me in the first place?" She looked knowingly at Will.

Will grumbled something as the two sisters chuckled. Hannah started rolling up his sleeve. "That's what I thought." She didn't stop until the fabric was up around his elbow, out of the way of the cut.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I'm a grown man; I have had worse injuries that I've had to-"

Hannah cut him off. "Shush. This was _technically_ my fault. Now, sit quietly." Will tried to protest, but he shut his mouth when she shot him a 'shut up' look.

Amelia was still looking at Hannah as she worked. "Sweetie, may I ask why you went wandering down an alley in the first place?"

Hannah began dipping a washcloth into the bucket she filled with warm water. "I was trying to get Will to follow, since I had already seen him trying to keep an eye on me at the market." She gently began dabbing the area around the laceration with the cloth.

Amelia sighed. "Hannah, you cannot just go wandering by yourself, even if you think you're in control of the situation. Because in an instant, things could change and you could find yourself in a very bad spot." Hannah stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. She looked at her sister, seeing the concern and worry on her face.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do that again." She turned her attention back to Will who was sitting quietly, staring at his sliced arm. She took a deep breath and once again began cleaning his arm. From what she could see, some of the blood had dried already, but there was still some leaking out of the wound. "Okay, Will this will probably sting a bit." Hannah grabbed Will's arm at the elbow to get a good grip so he wouldn't be able to move, if it did hurt.

Will felt her hand wrap around his elbow and all he could focus on was how her hands looked wrapped around his arm and how close they were right now. She was leaning over him and very cautiously beginning to dab the cut. He felt the sharp sting of the soap and water but he needed to be a man about this. He clenched his jaw and didn't let out a sound. Hannah repeatedly wiped the gash to make sure it was fully clean before setting the bloody cloth down. She also let go of Will's arm so she could get the bandages. She wrapped a clean cloth around his arm many times to assure it had proper pressure to stem the flow of the bleeding. "There. That should do it," tucking the end under another layer and tying it.

"Thank you very much Hannah, but this was completely unnecessary. As I was telling you before, I have acquired much, _much _worse injuries. And I have even cared for them myself before you came along." Will smirked.

Hannah smiled back at him. "Well," she picked up the bloody rag and tossed it back into the bowl. "What sort of injuries? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, if you must know," he began, "Deep cuts, lacerations, burns, stabs, you know. Common things." He smiled at her horrified expression.

"…Will, where-"

"None of that now. I think we should put this behind us and make a game plan for protecting you." Will's handsome became serious. "Are you really going to stay here when someone very dangerous is clearly out to kill you?"

"Yes. We are going to stay here," Piped in Amelia. "This is our problem and I will not run and hide like a little ninny."

Will looked like he was going to say something but then backed off. "Alright then, I cannot force you. I'm not sure if you heard, Amelia, but Hannah would like to learn how to fight with a sword. I have agreed to teach her only with your permission." Will looked back from Amelia to Hannah. "Do I have your permission to help her?"

Amelia sighed. "I suppose you could Will." She burst into a big grin. "Hell, it's the least you could do." Her face softened. "I still cannot thank you for all that you've been doing for us Will. Really."

Will smiled. "It's no problem whatsoever." Will's sentence somewhat lost its appeal when the room darkened very quickly. Hannah quickly walked to the window.

"The clouds have come in. They're almost black." She said somewhat fearfully. "Will, are the storms in Port Royal bad? The maids have been going on all morning about the previous storm this port has had and from what I've heard, they are terrible. I mean, if they weren't terrible, why would they be making such a fuss?" she was pacing back and force trying to convince herself one way but then going back. "I hope they aren't that bad. Oh listen to me, rambling on and on about storms when there is a killer out for my-"

"Hannah." Will called from his prone position on the couch. She looked up from the floor.

"Huh?"

"It's alright. The storms vary because yes, we did have a bad one a few years ago but since then we've also had many brief little ones."

Amelia sat watching her sister and Will interact and it made her feel so happy. Her sister finally found someone who she could be with and she would not be stuck around this big old house anymore. Sure, she'd miss her sister, but Hannah's happiness was more important than her own comfort. _I'll be able to find a man. Hannah found one on her first day here. Once Jacob is out of the picture for good, I'll be able to look around again. Oh, that will be nice._

The three of them quietly sat and talked for awhile longer until the loud thunder cracks started making their way closer and closer to town. Hannah started to fidget around in her seat, looking through all the windows, almost frantically. Amelia remembered that Hannah didn't like storms, ever since her childhood when a thief broke into the house one night during a storm, much like this, and murdered their grandfather because he was trying to protect them.

**(Flashback)**

Their parents hadn't been home and it was only Amelia, Hannah and their grandparents. Everyone was sleeping until one particularly loud crack of thunder woke Amelia up to find Hannah trembling in her bed. Amelia invited Hannah to sleep over in her bed with her to make her feel safe. Hannah was almost asleep when a loud crash came from downstairs. Amelia told Hannah to stay in bed while she checked it out but as she was nearing the door of their room, she heard a pitter-patter and then hands grab at her arm. Amelia remembered that Hannah looked terrified but she went along with her anyways. The sisters slowly and quietly progressed to the top of the staircase, on the side opposite where the stairs descended. Amelia held onto the wood and leaned her head over and tried to see anything but she couldn't see that far. They very quietly descended down the stairs while sounds of rustling and moving things were heard. The sisters crept into the dining room where a large man had his back to them. He was tossing their possessions around like they meant nothing. Amelia remembered Hannah was about to say something, she heard her inhale but she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop her. Unfortunately, the sound it made also alerted the man that someone was there with him. He turned around and a sickening grin appeared on his face. 'Well, what do I have here? Such lovely girls that are so alone.' He chuckled menacingly and advanced towards them. The sisters ran from their spot for their lives but he caught Amelia, who was trying to ensure Hannah was in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and easily lifted and held her under one arm, While she was screaming, he moved back and picked up the sack he had been putting everything into. He was on his way out when he was blindsided by a candlestick to the neck. He dropped everything he was holding and Amelia was lifted from the ground with gentle hands and she looked up into the face of her kind grandfather. 'Run as fast as you can and hide with your sister. I love you Mia.'

Those were the last words she ever heard from him. And she was the last person to see him alive, for after he said that she ran back to Hannah who was crying and crouching on the stairs and barricaded themselves in their room. Soon after, they heard a single gunshot. Both sisters looked at each other in horror as the thunder cracked again.

**(End flashback)**

Hannah was still fidgeting and flinching with every thunderclap while Will was attempting to console her. "Will, there's nothing that can be done, she's been like this for a long time." Amelia stated. Will looked at her with anxiety in his features. "But I'm sure the attempt will help her somehow." She smiled at him. He sighed gratefully and continued on. "I'm hungry. Does anyone want any fruit or something?" She received silence. "I guess that's a no." Amelia walked into the kitchen and picked a red apple when she heard the door slam open. She rushed to the foyer, thinking the wind blew the door open when instead she found Jacob's silhouetted body was in the doorframe, hatred etched on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorryyyyyyy. I have actually finished my finals and my freshman year of college!! Yay. I started this chapter so long ago but I could never find a large amount to write and when I did, I had a hard time figuring out what should happen. I know, I know, no excuses so I'll shut up and ask for you to review!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my love for summer which is rapidly approaching along with many days soon to be spent at the beach. **

Chapter 12

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out where I was?" Jacob slowly advanced into the house. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't be able to find you?" He slammed the door shut behind him. "And did you _**really **_think that I wasn't going to come back and finish what I came here to do!?" He lunged at Amelia who was still stunned from seeing him. He grabbed both her wrists, pushed her backwards until she slammed into the wall, where he pinned her arms above her head. "You're just a dumb girl who is about to realize the gravity of her mistakes." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Amelia struggled against his hands, but he had too much strength and was using his height to his advantage. While she wriggled underneath him, he laughed at her attempts to free herself. His grasp shifted when he gathered both her wrists in one of his hands and used the other to skim her body. Amelia felt disgusted with herself because she couldn't even throw him off her while one-handed. Jacob's hand made a sickening path down her thigh and back up, tantalizingly slow. She was trying to block it out while thinking to herself, _'Where the hell is Hannah and Will? They must have heard the door slam open and slam shut.'_ But just then she saw their faces peek out of a doorway, cautiously. Hannah's eyes widened and got a pissed off look on her face and almost walked into the room, but Will grabbed her and they disappeared behind the doorframe.

Will wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from walking into a very serious situation. "Will, we have to go in there and save my sister!" she whispered anxiously, her eyes pleading with him.

"I know, I know but we have to plan something this time. We cannot go in there with half a plan concocted because I guarantee he will have a better plan this time than his previous attempts." He whispered back just as quickly.

As they were discussing this quietly in the hallway, a man in uniform came towards them from the opposite side of where Jacob was. Hannah saw him first. "Sir! You have to help us! There is a man right thorough there," she pointed to the foyer. "And he is attacking my sister. Please, you have to help us!" she explained rapidly. The man nodded then slowly turned his head to see a large golden candlestick on the side table. He quickly grabbed the candlestick and struck Hannah on the side of the head, knocking her unconscious. Before Will could even comprehend what happened, the large man restrained his arms and gagged him with a long piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like the one he wore around his wrist.

While this was happening, Jacob was taking his sweet-ass time playing games with Amelia. He still had her restrained with one hand and she was more frantic since hearing a 'thud' from the general direction her sister and Will was in. Jacob smoothed the palm of his hand over her stomach and over her left breast, where he lingered and enjoyed her discomfort. "What's the matter sweetie?" He removed his hand to turn her face towards his own and held it there with bruising force. "You used to like it when I did this to you before. What's changed?" Seeing the disgust and anger in her eyes, he just laughed at her. He switched hands to gain better leverage over her and once again began the sweep of her body. The hand moved down her arms, across her face and down her neck. It continued to her breasts again and this time stopped to grope them through her dress. Fortunately for her, he didn't really get that much satisfaction since the corset kind of restricted any movement and was generally hard to feel through. This seemed to aggravate him as he moved on. "Don't worry babe, we'll take more time on this later."

Jacob was cut off from anything else he had to say by a large man forcibly leading a restrained Will into the foyer. His hands were tied together with rope behind his back and his mouth gagged but he was struggling the entire way, trying to break free. This only earned him a punch to the gut, which elicited a groan. He tried to bend over but the man just held him up, while motioning to Jacob.

"What do you want to do with this one?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"Just hold onto him a little longer. I need to deal with this one." He gestured behind him, where he was still holding Amelia not even paying attention to her. Not focusing his attention was a mistake he shouldn't have made because while he was talking to the man, Amelia had somehow arranged herself to gain leverage and kicked him in the back of his knee, making his legs buckle and lose balance. Once he was down, she was free and with all her strength she kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Sensing his captor's attention wasn't properly held, Will rotated his body and kicked outward in the direction of the man, his foot connecting with his back sending him toppling over Jacob.

Will jumped over the tangle of limbs and pushed Amelia away with his shoulder. "Open th' 'oor!" he mumbled through the cloth.

Amelia frantically looked around. "What about Hannah? Will, what happened to her? We can't leave her with them, I can't!"

Will kept pushing her in the direction of the door. He wiggled his hands at her. She got the hint and unbound them and he pulled the cloth down until it was around his neck. "They'll chase us, I promise, nothing will happen to Hannah." He turned and faced the men struggling to get up and come towards them. "Get Jacob!" yelled Will as he delivered a kick to the man he didn't know.

While Will was kicking and punching the man, Amelia had to deal with the angry mess that was still her husband. Jacob tried to lunge at her but she jumped back and he lunged again and she once again evaded his efforts until she felt the wood of the door on her back. "I don't know who you are Jacob, but I know that I am sick and tired of your shit." This statement was summed up with a fierce punch to the nose and a second one to the cheekbone. "You have caused me too much pain," SLAP "I will not stand for the abuse anymore," KICK "You are worthless," PUNCH "And I hope I never deal with you again." KICK right in the family jewels. As Jacob was crouching down, holding himself, Amelia opened the door and rushed out, quickly followed by Will who had also beaten his captor.

The pouring rain beat down on them as they ran down the driveway to a nearby vegetable stand with an awning to somewhat hold the rain off them. "Will what are we going to do about Hannah? I thought you said they were going to follow us!" she shouted over the fierce thunder.

Will looked back in the direction of the house. "They will! They just need to catch their breath and organize how they're going to come after us." He looked up at the sky. "We probably shouldn't be outside in a storm like this, come on!" He grabbed her arm and ran down a street.

-------------------------------------------

**BACK IN THE HOUSE**

Jacob was on the floor grasping his balls in pain. "Ohhh, that _bitch_!" He looked around to see his accomplice on the ground, knocked out. "Unbelievable. I got him because he was huge and Turner should have been crushed by him. Stupid blacksmith is too strong for his own good." Jacob concluded to make himself feel better. He got up slowly and walked over to where he heard the 'thud'. He saw Hannah laying half on her side with her upper-body face-down. He bent down to check her pulse and once satisfied, he gave her the once-over to see if she sustained any damages while being taken down. He roughly turned her over to the supine position. Once she was on her back, he saw some blood covering her head and more that had flowed onto her face and neck. "Huh. Well, she deserved it."

Jacob left her on the ground and walked back to the front door and retrieved the length of rope Will had dropped that had bound him. Having grabbed it, he walked back to Hannah and roughly tied her hands together in front of her. He was about to go wake up the man by the door but thought better. _'She'll probably scream her bloody head off when she does come around. I am so sick of her voice. That'll be another thing I'll teach her.'_ He reached down and tore a strip of fabric from her dress and tied it around her head, thoroughly gagging her.

Satisfied, he swaggered back to the man and nudged him in the stomach. The man slightly groaned so Jacob nudged a bit harder and slapped his face back and forth. That combination finally made the man wake up and sit. "What's your name anyway?" Jacob asked.

The man rubbed his stomach, where Will had delivered a series of kicks. "The name's Ben." His deep voice boomed loudly even in his weak state.

"Well, Ben, I suggest you go out and find where those two ran off to if you want to live for awhile longer. Sound good?" he suggested shrewdly. Ben stumbled off through the door into the pouring rain, leaving Jacob with Hannah. "Well dear sister-in-law, we are going to have some fun tonight, aren't we?" He shut the door slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Amelia ran all the way through town until they reached his blacksmith. He almost broke through the door in his haste, all the while pulling Amelia along with him. "I need my sword, and I can give you something smaller that is easier to handle until I can train you." He rushed about trying to fund the proper supplies. He headed over to the stone structure that had the red hot coals sitting in the center.

Amelia looked around the smithy because she never got a real good look before. In the coals were a number of unfinished swords sticking out. All around the ground level were swords in various places, including around the poles holding up the ceiling and second level.

While she was looking around, Will passed the stone structure and climbed the stairs in the back of the smithy to the second level, his loft. Once up there he found his favorite sword, which he secured in his belt. He also grabbed a cloak. He descended the stairs quickly and showed the cloak to Amelia. "Here, I don't want you to catch a cold," holding it out to her.

Amelia stared at him. "Will," she began calmly, "there is a madman out to kill us and now he has a buddy out with him, _also_ trying to kill us! Do you really think I am going to care if I get a cold from the rain!?" she questioned.

Will shrugged, "Just looking out for you I suppose." He tried to smile, but it came out more of a pained grimace. "That bastard better not touch one hair on her head, I swear to God." He exhaled heavily. "I will kill him."

Amelia forced a sad smile to her face. "Will, I do not want you getting hurt in this oh-so-heroic battle that will no doubt erupt soon enough. Hannah would not forgive me if anything happened to you, you know that." A genuine smile came to Will's face.

"Yeah, I know." He walked over to the table where he housed more of the smaller tools he has produced and came back holding a descent sized dagger. "Will this do?" He held it out for her.

Amelia took it from his large well-calloused hand. She smiled at his handsome face and thought to herself, _'Good for you Hannah, you sure do know how to pick 'em.'_ "I think this will do quite nicely." She looked the dagger over more closely and saw fine detailing in the handle that had been hand-carved. "Will, this is amazing! You have a serious talent for this stuff." He blushed, always slightly embarrassed yet appreciative of compliments. "So," Amelia sat down at a table. "What do we do now?"

Will sat across from her at the table. "Now, we figure out a plan, and then we go out and do it." He sighed. "I never liked that guy."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, I always got an unpleasant feeling whenever around him." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Why'd you marry him?" Will asked suddenly. "Uhh, if you don't mind my asking, that is." He looked down at the table.

Amelia smiled at him. "He was charming. He was…where are you going?" Will had gotten up from the table.

"Just to get my sharpener, continue, please."

"Jacob was…really something in the beginning. He just came to my doorstep one day, asking if I'd like to go for a walk with him. Of course, I agreed because I was caught off-guard and flattery could get you everywhere." Amelia chuckled at the memory. "This went on for a few weeks and he was so polite and dashing. Hannah had always been suspicious but I'd never met anyone like him before. He intrigued me so much, then before I knew it we were married and on a ship to come to Port Royal." She frowned slightly before continuing. Will came back to the table and sat down and pulled out his sword and began sharpening the blade and polishing it intermittently.

"Once we came here, he began to change. It was little things at first but then he began to hit me and then Hannah caught him. And that of course pissed him off more and then that night when he hit her and she tried to cover it up."

"WHAT?!" Will pound a fist onto the table forcefully. "He hit her before that night when I came?" His usually warm brown eyes full of anger.

"Yes."Amelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Hannah tried to act like she did it to herself by tripping of all things. I mean, yes that girl is clumsy but really Hannah? Did she honestly believe that I would buy that story? I wasn't born yesterday." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, you know the rest. Now, what are we going to do?"

----------------------------------------------

Ben was meandering aimlessly throughout the streets of Port Royal with no idea of where those two could have run off to. He had already been to the marketplace where he had watched Will and Hannah before, he went down by the docks but only found passed out drunks. He wasn't from Port Royal so he was acting on blind fate right now. The rain and wind was really taking a toll on him because he had been walking around for quite awhile. But he knew he had to find them; his life depended on it. He turned onto a street that looked somewhat promising because it was shops and buildings rather than abandoned shacks that were near the water. He was getting severely pissed off because of the combination of the weather, Jacob's commands, and the stupid people he was looking for and their hiding abilities. He was passing the blacksmith when the wind died down for just a second and voices carried from inside and he heard the clang of metal swords. Pretty sure he found them, because it was the only voices he heard all night, he took a deep breath and broke down the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh goodness, what's gonna happen? Sorry these updates are kinda short but I just want to give you something. I have already mapped out what's going to happen in the next chapter so it should be up hopefully this week. I'll try to have it done by the middle of the week, I really will. Until then, tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I would love to own POTC, however I do not own anything except for Hannah, Amelia, and Jacob. I would love to own Will (smirk) but alas I do not. Bit of a long chapter heading your way. Enjoyyy**

Chapter 13

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

Jacob dragged Hannah's body down the stairs into the cellar. He was dragging her by the hands over her head with no concern about her descending the stairs in such a way. He soon reached the bottom of the wooden stairs and left her body at the foot of the stairs while he went around the room, lighting candles. Once the room was reasonably lit he walked back to Hannah, picked her up, and threw her onto a raised platform that was covered with a number of blankets. He attached her bound hands above her head to a protruding beam of wood. He tied each of her feet to sides of the platform, securely holding her in place. He set up a chair near the platform to wait for her to wake up.

Ten minutes passed and she was still unconscious. He was beginning to get impatient pissed off. In a huff, he stood up and grabbed her head and moved it back and forth a few times.

No signs of waking.

He exhaled loudly and slapped her.

Nothing.

Jacob let out a yell of aggravation. This time, he heard a groan. His head jerked back to where Hannah was laying. It seemed as though she didn't realize where she was or just how screwed she really was. She tried to get up but the ropes hindered the motion and her eyes shot open. They locked with Jacob's and filled with fear as his face curled into a menacing grin. Hannah tried to scream but the cloth tied around her mouth muffled it into a much more reasonable level.

He made his way back to the platform slowly, taking his time to see Hannah squirm. Seeing how terrified she was really turned him on. His cock twitched as he saw tears form in her eyes as he reached her side. "Dear Hannah," he reached his hand to her face and smirked when she flinched away from it. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Tonight, you're going to learn what happens to those who get in the way of what needs to be done or if you piss me off. Both of which you've done multiple times." Without warning, he backhanded her across the face.

Hannah tried to cry out but couldn't. Jacob took the most pleasure in this. "Oh yeah, the gag is to teach you to SHUT UP! You talk way too much and it really is annoying. And don't think your beloved William is going to save you. He _and_ your sister are being taken care of as we speak." Jacob smiled at her and left her line of sight momentarily.

She shut her eyes and the tears she had been holding in escaped and descended down her pale cheeks. She tried not to think of Will and Amelia in pain. But something Jacob said was briefly comforting. He had said that Amelia was 'being taken care of'. While that is a menacing statement, it means that she had escaped from his hold on her, last she saw in the house.

Hannah tried to hold in sobs that were making their way up her chest into her throat. But when Jacob came back into view holding a knife, she couldn't hold it in.

When Jacob heard that little sob of anguish, he shivered in anticipation. _'Oh my God, she knows_ _what's coming. What a smart little bitch. I am going to draw this out as long as possible. Nothing is going to get in the way of this. Nothing. Once she is out of the way, then I can focus on lovely Amelia. Ben, or whatever his name is better remember not to kill her. Turner can be butchered for all I care, but Amelia is not to be touched.'_

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block everything out as Jacob stood next to her and held a knife to her. "Let's see what you've got hiding under here, shall we?" He held the blade at the neckline of her dress and began to saw away the material. Her squeal of despair earned another slap to the face and a slowed down pace of the destruction of her dress. The thunder boomed outside as Hannah thought of Will and how she really wanted to see him again. Picturing his face was the only way she could block everything out. Jacob made sure he cut just the dress and nothing underneath, for that would be more fun later.

----------------------------------------

The second his foot connected with the door, Ben knew he had his work cut out for him. In front of him were the man who had beaten him unconscious and the woman who beat Jacob each with a sword, dueling. Or rather it seemed as though the man was teaching the woman.

Ben automatically pulled his sword from its sheath and advanced to the man. Will immediately met his blade and easily blocked his lunge. Amelia knew she had no real chance of contributing positively so she sneaked off to the back of the smithy, undetected. Once she got there, she watched Will fence with the large man and he made it look so simple. While watching, she tried to remember what each move was called and was surprised when she could predict what the next move would be. Will was able to get a few good shots in to the man and she could tell that the larger man's stamina was fading rapidly because his lunges were weaker and he wasn't moving around as much as he was before. Will was still hopping around, not winded at all.

Suddenly, Amelia remembered the knife Will had given her earlier. Quietly, she crept behind him and was about to stab him but he whirled around and grazed her arm with his blade. She cried out in pain and behind him she saw Will's concern for her. "You bastard!" stabbing him in the upper chest while Will ran him through the stomach. He made a guttural noise when Will pulled out his sword and then collapsed to the floor. Will and Amelia looked at each other in relief. "I'm so sorry I wasn't more of a help! I just figured-"

"It's okay. You helped distract him. But in doing so managed to get yourself nicked." He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't take him out before he did that. When he turned around I was about to lunge but he moved too quickly." Will wiped off his blade with some fabric then sheathed it back in his belt. "Is the cut bad?"

Amelia inspected her wound. When she touched the affected area, a sharp sting halted further inspection. "I don't think so, I just need to fight through the initial sting." She grimaced. "Do you have anything I could tie around it to keep pressure?"

Will nodded. "Be right back." He ran upstairs and returned with a clean length of fabric. "Let me." She nodded in gratification. He gently wrapped the cloth around the wound a few times and tied it.

"Thanks Will." she said appreciatively. "Now, how about we get that thing," gesturing to the dead body, "out of your smithy."

"Leave it to me." Will grabbed the man's legs and dragged him out the backdoor. He didn't return for a little while and when he did, he was once again soaked from the rain. Amelia couldn't help but admire him. The rain had made his clothing stick to his body and since Will had removed his vest when they were practicing with the swords, the thin white shirt showed just how muscular he really was. The material of the shirt practically was a second skin as it dipped it and out of the trenches that made up his abdomen. Amelia blushed for looking at his body for that long.

Will, completely oblivious to her admiration just shook his head, like a dog, to get rid of some of the water. He grabbed his vest from the chair he deposited it on earlier and put it on. His wet shirt and damp vest gave him a shiver. "Alright, are you ready?" he asked Amelia.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this." They walked outside and almost were pushed over from the force of the wind gusts.

Amelia's breath was almost taken away as the wind's strength hit her. She felt Will grab her hand and guide her through the streets. She had such overwhelming respect for this man and she was so happy that her sister had found someone this kind and selfless. She knew that no matter what, her sister would be taken care of. It also didn't hurt that he was utterly gorgeous.

Will and Amelia raced through the streets under the constant sheet of rain and the menacing thunder along with the ever-present threat of the lightning bearing down on them. They took whatever cover they could find but most of the journey was in the middle of the roads. Amelia felt like she was slowing them down because of her dress. She was trying to keep up with Will but the water was weighing down the material of her skirts and she couldn't run as fast as if it were dry. But she wasn't giving up and just held up the skirts to knee-height.

They reached the house in reasonable timing and Will motioned for Amelia to stand back. "I'm just going to check and see if everything's safe."

"No!" Amelia yanked him back from the doorway. "You will not go in by yourself. Hannah is my responsibility and my _sister_! We will go in together! Alright?" she huffed. Will just nodded. He opened the door and rushed in, checking the surrounding rooms while Amelia ran to where Hannah had been.

When she got to the hallway however, she found it quite empty. "Oh my God, Hannah where are you?!" She looked all around the hallway but found nothing. She rushed back to the foyer but Will wasn't there. Getting a very bad feeling in her gut, she walked quickly throughout all the rooms on the main level of the room until she met up with Will on the other side of the kitchen. "Will! I can't find her! Where could she have gone?" She threw her arms around Will's neck, sobbing.

Will awkwardly put his arms around the distraught woman and lightly rubbed her back. "It's okay. We'll find her. I-"

"Don't you say it!" Amelia flared up, ripping her arms away from him. Will's face was bewildered by her actions and anger. She poked him in the chest. "Don't you dare say 'you promise'. You said they'd follow us! You promised she'd be alright! Will, I don't see her, so that must mean that something bad happened to her! Do you not get it? She's not alright!" Amelia stormed off through the kitchen and stormed upstairs.

Will sighed and sat down in a chair, massaging his temples, thinking of where else Hannah may be while his chest beat rapidly for fear she might actually be in some true danger right now. He was brought out of his stupor when a scream from below pierced right into his heart.

Amelia came rushing down the stairs and whilst still holding onto the banister, she looked at Will with horror on her face, matching his.

------------------------------------------------------

Jacob had successfully removed Hannah's dress, thoroughly destroyed from his knife and little slices. He had also gotten rid of the gag because he realized he wanted to hear her screams and whimpers. Whenever she talked, he could just slap her around. He had now begun to cut through the thick material of the corset. He wasn't as careful with this because it was a dense material and he was getting impatient with all the effort he had to put in and managed to nick the top of her chest and she screamed. Once again, she received a crushing hand to the face. "You think that hurt? Just wait until later. Then you'll be begging for this." His smoldering eyes burned holes through her and resumed his slow torturous slicing away.

"Please, stop!" Hannah begged him, tears running down her face.

"Aw baby, why so sad? You practically begged for me to do this to you with how you acted." He put down the knife down momentarily. "All those times you talked back to me," he leaned in real close to her face. "Every time you made me look like an idiot in front of anyone. You were asking for some punishment." He picked up the knife and was about to continue but got a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps we'll take a break from this, and just _explore_." He tossed the knife on the ground and hopped up on the platform, straddling her bound body.

Her scream of protest was drowned out as his lips ravaged her mouth, his tongue choking her as he probed her entire mouth. She wasn't sure how someone could cause so much pain just with their mouth but she could feel her lips bruising as he applied so much force, raping her mouth. She tried to close her mouth but he grabbed her face with both hands and held her there. She whimpered in discomfort but it just seemed to fuel him on.

Once satisfied with her mouth, his lips descended down her neck until they reached her covered breasts. He looked up at her terrified and tear-stained face, "Let's save those treats for later, shall we?" Hannah breathed a sigh of relief when he continued down but realized where he was going made her thrash around in a vain attempt to throw him off. It wasn't really acknowledged because a wonderful and God-like voice saved her.

"Stop right now!" Will thundered down the stairs, having seen what Jacob was doing to Hannah. Jacob was caught off-guard, being so into what he had been doing. Will shoved him off the platform and began punching any part of him he could reach.

Amelia ran down after Will and stopped dead when she saw Hannah laying on the platform, looking terrified. But when Hannah saw Amelia, her face broke out into a sad smile. "Mia! You're okay!" She said while Amelia was racing across the room. She made it to her sister's side quickly and immediately hugged her. Amelia's eyes scanned over Hannah's body and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hannah did he…?" she asked quietly.

"No. He was taking his time. Thank God for that!" she laughed despite the situation. Amelia barked out a laugh. Realizing that her sister was still bound horrifically, she untied both feet and set to work on the rope attaching her hands to the beam of wood above her head.

"Hannah, he really tied this on good. Do you have anything sharp I could cut it with?"

"Ha! Yeah, that knife over there." Hannah nodded her head where Jacob had tossed the knife on the floor earlier. Amelia glanced over to the men fighting and was pleased to see that Will had the upper hand and while she was watching Will delivered a crushing blow to Jacob's head, his body dropped like a stone, unconscious. Will tried to catch his breath and ran over to Hannah's other side that was free.

His face nearly broke Hannah's heart. It was so full of concern and worry for her, she just wanted to make it go away. "Will." She smiled at him warmly and he tried to smile but it didn't quite come out. He reached his right hand out to her face and cupped her cheek gently. With his thumb he wiped away the trails of tears that had made their way down.

Amelia found the knife and began cutting away the rope that held her sister in place. Finally, it broke free but her hands were still tied. Hannah swung her hands over her head and they landed around Will's stooped over neck. He pulled her up by leaning back and she squeezed him tight to make sure he was really there. Will immediately wrapped his arms around her thin frame and held onto her.

Amelia watched the interaction between her sister and Will and her heart melted. It was such an intimate moment for them, she felt as though she should have left them alone. But they still needed to get out of there. She hated to do it but she put her hand on Hannah's back to get her attention.

"Honey, I'm sorry but we really need to get out of here."

Hannah nodded and let Will go, but he grabbed her hands and untied the knot binding them together. He threw the rope away and helped her stand up. He suddenly turned and made for the stairs. "I'll meet you up there," fleeing from their sight.

The sisters looked at each other. "Well, that was odd," dead-panned Amelia. Hannah latched onto Amelia's arm and they quickly walked to the stairs and ascended them, then locked the door once on the other side. "Hopefully that'll keep him for awhile." Amelia thought aloud.

Hannah was already in the foyer waiting for the rest of them to catch up with her. She had no idea where Will was, even though he came up before them. Her wonderings were explained as he came down the stairs holding what looked to be a cloak. "You'll need this, it is still raining out there." His statement made her realize for the first time that he and Amelia were in fact soaking wet. "Everything will be fine. Once we all get to somewhere safe enough, I'll start a fire and we'll be able to dry off." He handed the cloak to Hannah as Amelia sidled up to them. Hannah was a little put off by Will's no-nonsense demeanor but put the cloak on anyway.

"Alright, let's go. I grabbed us a little food and supplies so we don't have empty stomachs while we wait it out tonight." Amelia held up a sack of food, made out of what looked like leather or some other water-resistant material. Will nodded gruffly and held open the door for the women to go out first, ever the gentleman.

Once outside, Will had to shout to be heard over the wind rushing past them. "Right! Just follow me, I know this little place where we can take shelter down by the docks. Come on!" he put his hand on Hannah's lower back to guide her while Amelia gripped his arm to avoid getting blown over.

-----------------------------------------------

By the time they reached the docks, every person was completely soaked through to the skin. It hadn't taken much to get Will and Amelia that way but Hannah had been totally dry. Luckily, the winds were dying down a little. Hopefully the storm would pass soon.

Will led the girls past the docks until he reached a little wooden building that was abandoned by the look of it. Once inside, Hannah flung the sodden cloak from her shoulders onto a metal grate near the fireplace at the opposite end of the room.

Amelia set the sack of food down on the wooden table off to the side while Will looked for some firewood. Luckily, he found some stacked up against a wall. He immediately set to arranging them in the fireplace and looked for the perfect spot to light it. He glanced over to the sisters as they sat together with their arms around each other, just watching the rain outside.

Soon enough he had a small fire going and hopefully it would grow to actually produce enough heat to warm them up in the small room.

"Will?" Hannah quietly asked. He looked up at her quizzically. "What was this building used for?" her voice sounding tired.

"It was originally used as a house for the guards when they pulled the overnight shift for the docks. Each night someone else would stay here so it is just a roof overhead to provide a sleeping area for them. It hasn't been used for years though."

"Why not?" she asked, her head resting on Amelia's shoulder looking back at him.

"Well," he searched his memory, trying to find information he used to pick up. "Once the Commodore was appointed, he discontinued the night shifts down here and instead had his men patrol from the top of the fort. They have quite a good view of everything so he found it better suited for them."

Hannah nodded. "Okay then. So there is absolutely no one that uses this place anymore?"

"Not to my knowledge." He smiled reassuringly. "No one is going to find us."

Both sisters sighed in relief. Amelia got up from her seat near the window. "I can't watch the rain anymore, I feel cold enough as it is. Is that fire strong enough to dry out clothes yet?"

Will gazed at the logs of the fire and held his hand near the flames. "Yeah I think so. Why do you ask?" But Amelia was already untying her dress the best she could. She couldn't get it totally untied though.

"Sweetie," she called Hannah over to her. "Could you be a dear and untie these for me?" Hannah gave Will a puzzled look but shrugged and worked her fingers through the laces and helped Amelia get the wet dress off her. Once it was off and she was just in her corset and shift, she walked over to the fireplace and laid her dress near the fire to dry it out. She turned around and saw identical faces looking back at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked. "If I were you, I would get out of those clothes before you both catch a cold. Come on, don't be shy." She said matter-of-factly. "Hannah, could you also get this corset for me? Then I'll help you."

Hannah obediently untied the laces and helped her sister take it off and once it was she laid it near the dress. Once Amelia was all set in her shift, she began untying Hannah's corset.

Will just watched this unfolding before his eyes. He couldn't believe Amelia was suggesting they all get down to their undergarments in front of him. They could do what they wanted for they were sisters but him; that was different. Amelia knew how he felt about Hannah. "Come on Will, let's go! I don't want to be nursing you back to health." Amelia's voice startled him out of his confused thoughts. Will just shook his head and began unbuttoning his vest.

He was being deliberately slow because he really didn't find this appropriate. Hannah was examining the corset Amelia just untied. "Is there any way we could fix this?" she held out the corset to Amelia and pointed to the small cut to the front, made by Jacob's knife.

Amelia scrutinized it for a moment. "I think we could do something with it. Isn't this one of your better ones?" Hannah nodded. "Well, I'll figure something out for you. Don't worry. It'll be all better." Amelia left Hannah near Will to put it near the fire. She glanced back to see the two looking at each other; deciding not to interrupt, she sat down on the floor and just looked into the flames while the heat dried her shift slowly.

Will was still taking his time with his clothing. He had gotten rid of the soggy boots but was stalling with his vest and shirt. Hannah chuckled at his modesty. "Will, I know it isn't proper but it you want to dry off, you need to get the layers off you." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps the shirt should go too."

Will sputtered at the suggestion then saw the playful twinkle in Hannah's eyes. "What would you do if I did strip down to only my pants?" he challenged.

Now it was Hannah's turn to blush and stutter for words. "Uh huh! That's what I thought." He smiled as she tried to seem affronted. She flipped her messy hair and turned back to Amelia and sat with her.

Will sighed to himself as he watched the sisters begin to talk quietly, laughing every now and then. They had such a strong relationship, it made him yearn for that. To have someone he could depend on solely and without question. Just thinking this brought an image to the front of his mind that he had tried to keep hidden for so long. Elizabeth confiding in him and him providing comfort whenever she needed it. All he did for her and she ran off with bloody Norrington. He still couldn't believe that after all they'd been through together, she would leave him because she supposedly loved him. He didn't believe her and he tried not to be bitter but every now and again his true emotions show their sour head.

"Aw hell with it." He muttered to himself as he stripped off his shirt.

The girls stopped talking when Will approached and Hannah's mouth went dry at the sight of Will's torso. She couldn't stop staring at him, even if she wanted to she couldn't.

Amelia smirked as she saw her sister's reaction to Will's body. It was much like her own reaction but even better because this time, there was no covering of anything. She at least had a preview to not gape at him like a fish.

As Will bent over to lay his shirt next to the girls' garments, Hannah got a front-row view of just how much care he took of his body. Amelia let out a chuckle she couldn't hold in any longer that snapped Hannah out of her awe and caused Will to trip on his way back to the front of the room.

Hannah got up suddenly, "Mia, I'll be right back." She walked to the table that had the food while Amelia smirked and laughed to herself.

Will looked through the sack of food Amelia had compiled and chose an apple that seemed perfectly delicious. As he was pulling it out, he saw Hannah approaching him. Taking a bite, he held out the sack to Hannah. She shook her hand. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry right now."

Will nodded and looked around awkwardly. They both were fidgeting around, Hannah tapping her fingers on the table while Will was shifting his weight between his feet and taking bites of his apple. Hannah suddenly came to terms with something and looked up determined. "I need to talk to you."

"O-kay?" Will looked around the building and noticed a small room off to the side. "Come with me." He walked into the room to find out it was the 'bedroom' with only room for the little bed and a very small nightstand. There was really no other room to move around in. Hannah immediately sat down on the little bed and looked at him expectedly.

"Hannah, I-"

"No," she cut him off. "I want to talk, please." Will sat down next to her. "Thank you. Will, I don't even know where to start. I just…" Tears filled her eyes and a lump was forming in her throat.

Will saw the tears and scooted closer to her on the bed. "Hey, hey now. It's okay Hannah." She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Will, it's just," she sniffed and tried to work out the words. "When I was down there, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again! And that really scared me! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come and saved me. Again. You're always saving me Will." She smiled sadly at him.

Will squeezed her hand. "Hannah, you have no idea how hard it was seeing you like that." He blinked back tears that had come out of nowhere. He cleared his throat. "Me and Amelia had been searching the entire house and then we heard your scream. My stomach found itself in my throat at that moment. I was so scared for you but I was also elated because it meant you were alive! But anyway, when I saw him lying…on top o-of… you, something in me just s-snapped! I lost it on him. But I really don't care, because you're safe." He ran his hand over her cheek once again brushing away the tears that had fallen.

Hannah sighed and tried to run her hands through her hair but couldn't because of the half-fallen out hairdo that was still holding some of it in place. "Hey Will, could you…"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. I did this once before you know." He confessed as his nimble fingers set to find the pins holding her hair captive.

"I know. That time when I was 'unconscious' I actually was totally aware of everything around me. I could hear and feel but I couldn't communicate. It was really frustrating actually." She pouted at the memory.

Will thought for a moment while working out a difficult place where the hair was wrapped around the pin badly. "So you could feel everything huh?" he blushed slightly, remembering how he had to hold and touch her body.

She looked down, a smile on her lips. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you for all you did that night but I didn't know how to tell you. But now I can. Thank you for calming me down when I thrashed around on the bed. I don't know why but being in your embrace made me feel so safe, even in my subconscious, I could tell it was you."

They sat in silence for awhile as Will gently worked everything out of her hair. There were bits of leaves and grit in it as well from the wind.

He finally got the last pin out and her hair fell down into her shoulders in a messy heap.

"Oh gosh, this is lovely." She laughed and tried to work out the tangles. "Do you suppose there is a brush or comb around?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Will shrugged.

Hannah walked out of the tiny room to see Amelia lying down, almost asleep, near the fire. She tiptoed over to her but before she reached her, she opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Hey there."

"Hey Mia." She dropped to her knees and hugged her tightly. Amelia immediately squeezed her just as hard back.

"I don't know what I would have done if we couldn't have found you. God, Hannah…"

"I know, I know. Mia, I was so scared that I wouldn't ever see you again. When I woke up with Jacob staring back at me, I thought that he was going to kill me in that basement. Why is he doing this to us?" Tears filled both their eyes. "What did we do to make this happen to our family? I just don't understand!" Hannah began sobbing and Amelia grabbed her and cradled her like a child.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. Hannah, it will be alright. I'm here, nothing's going to happen to us."

Will crept out of the room once he heard crying. Seeing Hannah is such distress broke his heart. He never wanted her to hurt again.

Amelia saw his troubled face and motioned for him to come down to the floor. Once he was sitting, she passed her sister over to him and he immediately scooped her up and rocked her back and forth on his lap.

"She's emotionally spent from recent events. She needs to get it all out in any way she can." Amelia whispered to Will and he nodded in agreement.

Hannah finally fell asleep from exhaustion about a half hour later. Will stood up with the familiar weight in his arms and carried her to the little bed in the tiny room. Once she was set down he went back into the main room. "Did you happen to bring a brush or comb along with you?" he asked hopefully. "Hannah wanted one."

Amelia sorted through the sack and her hand emerged holding a small bristle brush. "Will this do?"

"Yes I believe it will. Thanks." He took it from her and set it down on the nightstand, then sat back down with Hannah.

As he watched her sleep, he heard the pitter-patter of the rain decrease. He was about to get up when Amelia burst into the room. "The rain stopped!" She exclaimed.

Hannah jolted awake from her voice. "What'd you say Mia?"

Amelia smiled and sat down on the other side of her sister. "The rain has stopped. Isn't that great?" Hannah nodded tiredly. "You should go back to sleep Hannah."

"No. I don't want to sleep anymore. I want to be active and with the people I care about." She chanced a look at Will as she said this and saw a smile emerge on his lips. She blushed slightly and Amelia saw they needed some time alone.

"I'm just going to catch some sleep by the fire. G'night!" And she flounced out of the room, leaving Hannah and Will alone.

Hannah looked into Will's warm brown eyes and saw so much compassion in the way he looked back at her, it made her shiver. Will leaned closer slightly then stopped. "Hannah,"

She looked down from his eyed to his perfect lips, somewhat pouted. She kept glancing back and forth until she took a deep breath and closed the space between them.

As soon as Hannah touched her lips to his, Will responded gently. He applied the same amount of pressure she was and was about to pull away when he felt her begin to open her mouth a little. He could tell she was timid and that was okay with him. He guided her through the basic responses and in no time she was actively participating. When Will finally couldn't breathe he slowly pulled his head back and when he looked at her, her lower lip was jutted out slightly with her eyes closed.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip slightly that made Will almost groan. She looked adorable with a flush to her cheeks and slightly out of breath. He leaned forward and Hannah eagerly tried to meet him but he diverted his mouth to her forehead and gently laid a kiss there. Slowly he kissed his way down her face until he captured her lips again.

Once again she responded eagerly and she could detect a smile on his lips as she kissed them. She had finally gotten her first real kiss tonight and it was everything she had imagined it to be. She decided to get a little bolder in her actions and pulled away from his mouth to kiss a path from his mouth to his ear. She began kissing the area just below his ear and hearing his gasp made her smirk.

As Hannah took the reins, Will had no idea what she was going to do until she found one of his weak spots. He gasped as she gently kissed under his ear and then barely held in a moan as she took his earlobe in her mouth. She began gently biting and nipping at it and he couldn't hold it in anymore and groaned in pleasure.

Hannah knew she was doing something right when she heard his response. With one final lick to the sensitive spot behind his ear, she ventured back to his lips and slowly and soulfully kissed him. She was in no rush and enjoyed the taste of him.

She brought her hands up to Will's neck and pressed him into her more. She felt his tongue run across the outside of her bottom lip, asking permission. She acted on instinct and opened her mouth to Will's gentle tongue.

He slowly ran his tongue over her lips and gently massaged her tongue with his own. Hannah's taste was intoxicating to him and he couldn't get enough of her. Her hands were moving however, he felt them move from his neck over his shoulders to his clavicle.

She stopped kissing him to look down at his body. Will didn't object and allowed her to look with interest. Hannah leaned forward to briefly touch her lips to his neck, which elicited a gasp and worked her way down to where her hands were.

Once she reached his upper chest, she became a little timid and shy. Will saw this and decided to help her out a bit. "Let me." She nodded. He removed her hand and shifted on the little bed until he was lying back, still slightly sitting but more reclined. "Come here," he patted the bed next to him and she scooted closer to him. "Don't be afraid." He said in a reassuring voice.

She gazed into his kind eyes and nodded. "It's not that I'm afraid. It's just… I've never been this close to a man before." She said shyly.

Will understood perfectly now. "Well, I can tell you with confidence that anything you do won't be a mistake. Everything is a learning process and I'll be patient. Please don't be afraid of me," he pleaded with his eyes and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Oh Will," she leaned down to hug his large frame. "I could never be afraid of you." She pulled her head back slightly and looked deep into his eyes. "Ever." Realizing the somewhat intimate position they were in, Hannah cleared her throat and went back to sitting next to him.

She silenced that voice in the back of her head saying, 'you shouldn't be doing this, it isn't proper' and ran her fingertips down Will's torso and back up. He quivered at her touch and his body broke out in goosebumps. Hannah saw the reaction her touch had on him and was intrigued to do more. She ran the pads of her fingers down his sculpted chest and around his nipples.

Will groaned as her feather-light fingers found another weak spot of his. He felt his nipples tighten in response to her touch. He couldn't help but get aroused by this exploration but he tried to hide it and think of anything else that would make it go down, even slightly.

Hannah was curious to see how else she could make Will squirm pleasurably. She had always dreamt about exploring a man's body and she was finally able to do so however she liked. She moved her fingers down until they reached his abs. Her fingers dipped in and around them, memorizing how they looked. "You take excellent care of your body Will." She commented.

"Hah, thank you." She moved back up to his chest and played with his other nipple that had been neglected. "Oh God Hannah," he whispered. "You're killing me." She looked up and smirked at him.

He sat up suddenly and grabbed her waist and neck and massaged her mouth with those lovely lips of his. He was a little more aggressive this time and had so much passion in his kisses; it took Hannah's breath away. Hannah got so caught up in his embrace that she didn't even feel herself falling.

Will had brought them down horizontal on the bed and he held her against his body as he explored her mouth with his tongue and then battled hers for dominance. Something snapped in Will's head when he realized where they were and what they had just been through. He ended the kiss slowly that had Hannah wanting more. "Hannah," she cut him off with a kiss.

"We really,"

Kiss.

"Should stop,"

Kiss.

"Now."

Kiss.

Will held onto her shoulders and gently pushed her away from his mouth until she realized that he had stopped. "Oh!" she looked surprised. He smirked at her.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this, but we are moving a tad fast. Let's just slow down for a bit, especially after what just happened, okay?"

"Okay Will. Thanks for having self-control…mine seems to have left me." She blushed and bit her lip in the way he loved. He smiled at her habit and put an arm around her shoulders and brought her back to his side.

Hannah shifted until she was on her back even though Will was on his side. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Without looking, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and lightly rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "Oh, I have something for you!" he reached over her to the tiny nightstand next to them and grabbed the brush he had put there. "From Amelia."

He sat up and pulled her up with him and leaned her body against his. With his ever present gentleness, he began brushing her hair free from all its dried in tangles. Hannah didn't feel one ounce of pain as he worked out everything until it was soft and free.

Will put the brush down and looked at the girl he cared so much about. "I love you hair. I really do." He ran his fingers through and played with a few strands as her eyes sparkled at him. "I've never really seen it down before. Well, except for that first time but you were unconscious so it didn't really count." He lay back down on his side, holding his weight on his elbow. Hannah leaned back until she was on her back again, her hair fanned out around her head and her eyes closed.

She was lulled to sleep by Will stroking her cheek with his thumb. When her breathing leveled out and became deeper and deeper, Will finally settled in to sleep. Trying to be proper, he spaced himself as far away from her as he could and with a final thought, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Hannah."

------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I've been working on it every day since I last posted, no joke. I also hope you enjoyed how lengthy it was. I'm going to try and make them all longer since it gives you more to read and enjoy. Anyway, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing related to POTC. I would absolutely love to and wouldn't object if Will Turner happened to be real and came to the 21****st**** century to profess his love for me...but that is highly unlikely. **

Chapter 14

Will woke up feeling a weight on his chest. Not in the figurative sense, but the literal one as he opened his eyes and saw a mess of brown hair spread across his chest.

He moved his head around and accidentally moved Hannah, who was quite comfortably lying on his arm. While still asleep she moved more into Will's embrace, throwing her arm over him and leaning her head on the crevice between his shoulder and upper chest.

Will found this to be a very pleasant way to wake up. He curled his arm around her and settled back down to sleep a little more.

Amelia woke up from a very uncomfortable position she had on the floor a little later. "Oooh, such a bad sleeping idea." She tried rolling her neck to relieve some of the kinks but only seemed to aggravate them more. As she stood up, her back cracked and her shoulder popped. "Jeez. I really _am_ made to sleep in a bed apparently." She said to herself.

She wanted to check on her sister and Will, who she saw were not out in the main room with her but together in the tiny room. She crept to the doorway and peeked inside to not disturb them if they were still asleep.

The sight of Will protecting Hannah even in sleep made her heart swell. She was so relieved that Hannah found someone that she could be truly happy with. Hannah sighed in her sleep and cuddled into Will more and he subconsciously tightened his grip. She smiled slightly and tiptoed back out.

Amelia's stomach grumbled as she was looking outside to see the sun shining. She shook her head in disbelief as she looked through the sack of food. She didn't really bring anything that she was in the mood for. Even though it was the morning, she kind of wanted some chicken. Deciding to go to the market, she first needed to get dressed.

"Oh bollocks." She realized she had to somehow lace up her dress herself because she wasn't about to go disturb her sister. She chose to bypass the corset because there was no way she'd be able to tie it properly. Her dress was perfectly dry from the fire and she easily slipped into it and reached behind her to tighten the laces near the top first, as her mother taught her.

She eventually got the dress properly tied and she was very proud of this accomplishment. Now she knew she didn't need a maid if she really didn't want one or if she couldn't have one someday. She grabbed the small pouch she brought that had some money in it and walked out the door to venture to the market.

When she shut the door, the sound worked its way into Hannah's mind and pulled her from a very peaceful sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in a very comfortable position of leaning her entire upper body on Will's chest and shoulder with his arm curled around her tightly. If she wasn't so happy she would have found it quite difficult to breathe.

Content to just watch him sleep, she shifted her head slightly to be in a better position to see him. Hannah watched slowly as his chest moved up and down as he breathed slow, deep breaths in sleep.

She began softly caressing his chest as she stared as his chiseled face. '_He has such nice bone structure! Oh, listen to me admiring his gorgeous face while I slowly rub his chest. God, if Amelia saw me now…I wonder what she would say? I need to talk to her; I have so many questions…' _

Will stirred in his sleep and brought Hannah even closer to him, if that was possible. Now, her torso was lying on top of him with his arm securing her from moving. Even though she hated to do it, she knew she had to wake him up.

She looked at his handsome and tanned face and brought her right hand up to his cheek and cupped it gently. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb while whispering, "Will. We have to get up. Come on Will." He groaned but didn't stir. "Will. Let's go sleepyhead." Seeing that it wasn't working, Hannah brought her other hand to his chest and combined rubbing his upper chest with rubbing his cheek. "Will, it's time to wake up now."

The man under her subconsciously nuzzled her hand and nestled into her warm embrace. She smiled down at him. She leaned down and placed her lips on his free cheek and laid a kiss, letting her lips linger.

"Mmmmmehh." Will groaned at the contact, still not coherent.

Hannah chuckled to herself. "Come on Will, it's time to get up."

Will cuddled into her hand more but blinked open his eyes to find Hannah gazing at him. Seeing the way she looked at him left him short of breath, it was so warm and caring.

When Hannah locked eyes with Will, she found herself smiling immediately and it lit up her face. "Hey there," Will whispered in a gravelly voice.

"Good morning."

Will finally realized that he was restraining Hannah to him quite tightly and loosened his grip slightly, not ready to let go quite yet.

"Did you sleep well?"

Hannah nodded. "I haven't slept that well in a really long time." She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned her weight onto that arm so she was still on top of him but wasn't crushing him. "How 'bout you?"

Will closed his eyes. "I slept quite well, but I wish I could have more…" he sighed and opened his eyes lazily. "But I know we should get up soon. I don't know why I am so tired, usually I am an early riser." He looked into her eyes. "I guess it's because I have a beautiful woman with me."

Hannah blushed immediately. As soon as Will saw the flush to her cheeks he chuckled at her innocence and obvious embarrassment with compliments.

"Alright, I suppose we should get out of bed." He gave Hannah one last squeeze and slid out from under her, pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head, and got out of bed.

Will left Hannah in bed to go see if Amelia was up yet. But as he walked out of the room, the other room was empty and a dress was missing from the grate, he observed. "Hey Hannah?"

"Yeah?" she called.

Will walked back into the bedroom. "I'm pretty sure Amelia left. I don't know where she went but her dress is gone." He sat down on the bed next to her. "Any idea where she might have gone?"

Will had turned his torso towards her when he asked the question and now Hannah was getting a prime view of how his abs twisted and got even tighter. "Uhhhh…hm?" she said not paying attention.

Will smiled at her, "Hannah."

No response.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hannah!"

She snapped out of it and shook her head. "Huh?" she looked baffled.

"Do you have any idea where your sister may have gone so early in the morning just after the night when we hid out because we're hiding from someone very dangerous?"

She shook her head. "I have no clue where she might have left. In fact, I'm a little mad at her. She _knows_ how dangerous it is! Why'd she leave? Does she want to get herself targeted?" she got up from the bed and started pacing in the little space. "Jacob is out there and I know that he will be looking for us and he will not stop until we are dead. I am sure of it, I mean why else would he put so much effort into trying to kill me last night if he wasn't trying to take me out first. Clearly I have been in his way of hurting Amelia, I've intercepted it enough."

She stopped in front of Will with wide eyes. "Oh my God, Will! What if he actually doesn't stop until we are dead?! I always knew there was something wrong about him. I don't want you getting hurt too!"

Will reached out and grasped her trembling hands. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to you. Or Amelia. I will make sure of that, okay?"

"But-"

"No." Will shook his head. "No buts, because I am going to keep you girls safe. Alright?

Hannah looked at him sadly. "How can you be sure? You can't be with us all the time, you have orders to fill and I don't want to disrupt your life…any more then I have already."

Will looked into her sad eyes and took her in his arms and held her tight. "I don't want you to think that you'll ever be a burden in my life. I will always be happy to be around you and I want you to come to me if you have a problem. I have no problem being that guy for you."

"Okay." She said in a small voice as she buried her face into Will's neck. "Thank you."

------------------------------------

Walking down the street Amelia was constantly aware of her surroundings. She was surrounded by people despite the early hour who seemed to be ignoring her but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging it off to paranoia, she continued her way down the dirt road making sure to always have a lot of people near her.

She eventually found her way to the market and ambled through the stands looking things over until she got to the poultry stand.

Amelia was poking through the selection when a pleasant voice interrupted her. "Can I help you find something in particular?"

She looked up to see a very tall, very _attractive_ man standing next to her looking inquisitive. "Uhh, yeah."

She shook her head as she realized how unintelligent that sounded. "Hah! I mean yes please!"

The man laughed and responded, "Do you know what type of bird you were looking for?" he asked trying to help her, but only seemed to daze her and leave her incapable of comprehensive speech. "Well you're a chatty one, aren't you? Alright then I'll guess…chicken?"

"Yes!" Amelia exclaimed. "You know I woke up this morning with this craving for chicken and I just need it. I haven't had it in so long!" she stared at him wide-eyed.

The man looked down at her, clearly amused at her enthusiasm. "Well I have quite the selection of chicken." He reached out and began pulling specific pieces towards them. "Do you know what part of the bird you want? I have full birds or pieces I have already partitioned." He asked and kept going on about how he has divided it up.

Amelia's mind was still reeling from meeting this new man who was _very _cute and friendly. She realized that it was his job to be welcoming to potential customers to draw them in but his hair was entrancing her. The sheer color mesmerized her.

The orangey-red shone in the sun like flames flickering. While he prattled on about the chicken he had, she just stared at him. Of what she could see, he was covered in freckles that disappeared behind the edges of clothing. She was immediately intrigued by them, since no one she knew really had freckles in large amounts.

She was drawn out of her daze when she saw he was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He smiled. "I asked what type would you like?" As this man talked his blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Oh," she blushed. "I'll take the whole bird. I prefer to carve it up myself." She gave him a cocky grin. "How much do I owe you for this fine specimen?"

He thought for a bit. "Well, this is the first time I have seen you here at my stand so because of my first purchase is free especially for pretty ladies rule," he smirked at her. "I think you get that as a free sample." Amelia laughed at his statement and they continued to chatter on.

Two older women dressed in lovely gowns sidled up to the other end of the stand and pretended to look at the types of birds but were definitely passing judgment on Amelia and throwing her dirty looks. "I say. There is such disrespect in young people these days." One of the ladies complained to her friend. "Look at that! Did you see him touch her arm like that?" she exclaimed. "I thought Mr. Connor Frawley was a good boy. I always thought he kept his nose clean but now, look at him!" The woman gestured to them.

Her friend observed them silently. "These young people have no regard for proper behavior anymore." They looked on as Mr. Frawley said something to make Amelia throw her head back and laugh, exposing her neck for all to see. The women gasped. "My word. That young lady needs to be taught the proper etiquette for being in public. Also…" she leaned in close to her friend, "Have you noticed her dress? There is barely any support in that thing and did you see the dirt at the bottom?" she looked pointedly at Amelia's dress and there was a visible amount of dried dirt from her run through the streets during the rain.

Amelia gazed over to the two women obviously scrutinizing her appearance from where they stood. "I think I am getting scolded from afar." She whispered to the poultry man who hadn't mentioned his name to her yet.

He took a quick glance over to them and laughed when they hastily showed interest in a selection of fish displayed on the stand closest to them. "Those women always come to the market to gossip and pass judgment. I wouldn't be too worried about it."

He leaned a little closer to Amelia, "I think they've taken a liking to me…as have all the other women." He smirked cockily as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"The size of your ego amazes me, especially when you flaunt it around to someone you just met!" She said sarcastically, a little annoyed at his attitude. She grabbed up the chicken he wrapped up for her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amelia was stopped by a freckled hand that took hold of her forearm. He spun her around gently. "I don't even know your name. Would you like to know mine?" he looked down at her conceitedly.

Amelia's mouth dropped open at his forward attitude that was really starting to get on her nerves. "Actually, I really couldn't care for your name. Good day sir!"

She tried again to leave but was once again stopped by the damn freckled hand as it grasped her hand and whirled her around. Amelia looked up angrily at the aggravating man but he simply bowed and kissed her hand. "It was a pleasure, do come again." He said pleasantly but Amelia saw a challenge in his eyes.

She wasn't particularly thrilled of having been kissed on the hand by this man, but she did enjoy a good verbal sparring match from time to time. '_Maybe this guy won't be such a headache after all_.' She thought.

"Don't be a stranger because of your growing feelings for me now." He chuckled at her as she left.

'_Or maybe he_ will.' She picked up her pace but looked back once. Mistake. He was staring back her with a smirk on his face. '_Damn him! Who the hell gave him such an ego? God, the way he assumed how everyone wanted him. He was infuriating_!'

Unfortunately, Amelia was so wrapped up in her own mind, verbally assaulting her new acquaintance she wasn't really watching where she was going. She turned down a street and bumped right into a very hard body, who caught her as she started to fall back from the impact.

"Hm. I dunno why I just did that, I guess it's the marital instinct to try to protect your spouse."

Amelia looked into Jacob's cold eyes and raised her chin defiantly. "Well then you would have no idea what that was like, now would you?" she rebutted.

Jacob sneered at her. "Come now, we are still married so let's try to keep up some appearance of it, shall we?" he stepped closer to her. "Dear?" he started to reach out his arm to encircle her waist.

"Touch me and I start screaming." Amelia squirmed away from his grasp.

More forcefully, Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, clutching her to his side while she struggled against his chest. She landed one hard smack to his upper chest before he jerked his arm and she was forced into an upright position with little ability to move.

"Now then, we don't want the public to think that we are fighting now do we?" Amelia looked at him with fire in her eyes as she narrowed them in annoyance.

"I don't really give a rat's arse what the stupid people think of me. I just know that you never, _ever_ had any respect for me. All the while you were always jabbing at Hannah and I just told you to stop. But you _never_ did! I was so stupid to think that you were ever a nice person."

Amelia finally struggled enough for Jacob to release her and she stood about a foot away from him, hands on her hips. "Do not think you will ever touch me again Jacob. If you do try to do anything to me or Hannah, mark my words, you will regret it."

"Oh yeah?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, because I will have you arrested if you even come back to the house. Sound good?"

"You can't do that. You do not have the power to do that."

"Oh, I think I do. You have no idea who I know and talk to here." She stepped forward to whisper, "I'd take my word if I were you."

Jacob just looked at her in barely concealed anger. "You'll regret this day Amelia. Believe me now, you will wish you had never threatened me."

Amelia cocked her head off to the side. "Are you quite finished?"

Jacob sneered at her smugness.

"You can go now." Amelia shooed him away from her and he turned around in a very childish huff and proceeded down the street.

"What a big baby." Amelia scoffed at his antics and continued her path back to the little dock house.

----------------------------------------

Hannah had eventually calmed down enough for Will to suggest that they get dressed and maybe eat something.

He had helped her get her dress on but was taking his time with the laces. He suggested forgoing the corset as they saw Amelia had because frankly, Will didn't think he could willingly cause Hannah any discomfort, and all corsets did was cause discomfort.

Will was sitting on the bed and Hannah was standing before him, her back turned to him. He was slowly tightening the laces from the top down, and finally he got to the bottom and as he tied them into a very neat bow, he placed a kiss in the middle of her shoulder blades.

"You're all set." He whispered, his lips still touching her skin.

Hannah spun around and put her hands on Will's shoulders, forcing him down slowly while she leaned down further and further. Eventually, Will was leaning against the wall and Hannah was in between his legs that were still over the edge of the bed.

She met his eyes and smiled as she lowered her mouth onto his soft lips. His response was immediate as his arms wound around her small frame.

She nipped his bottom lip with her teeth gently and was pleased with the response she got. Will groaned and replied with his own nip but instead, he held her lip in his teeth and gently tugged and pulled it outward then released it.

Will then journeyed to her neck and attacked it with vigor.

"Oh Will!" she gasped as he found her sensitive spot behind her ear. She guided his head back up and captured his lips again.

They were both so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door open and shut.

"Now what," Amelia leaned against the doorframe. "May I ask is going on in here?" she smirked as the two of them flew apart. Hannah ended up on the floor as Will unceremoniously shoved her off of him as quickly as he could.

"Hey!" Hannah piped up from the floor.

"Oh Hannah I am so sorry!" Will immediately helped her up and they looked up into Amelia's amused face.

"Go on," she held an arm inviting them into the main room. "Please join me, I insist." She laughed as the two of them rushed past her.

"Ooh, what's that smell?"

"That, my dear sister, is the lovely potent smell of chicken cooking." She pointed to the fireplace where she had rigged a pot to hang. "I woke up this morning and was craving it for some reason so I got some at the market where I met this seemingly charming man, who turned out to be quite annoying, but anyway…"

She turned back to Hannah and Will. "I have some kind of bad news that I'm on the verge of freaking out about." She grimaced.

"What?! What happened Mia?"

"Weeeell…after I left the stupid chicken man," Hannah and Will quickly exchanged looks, trying not to laugh, "I was walking and not really paying all that much attention to who was around me because I was mentally cutting the man down." Hannah gave her a pointed look.

"Okay! Anyway, I walk quite literally into Jacob!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Will cut in front of the two women and stopped the next set of no/yes's. "Please continue Amelia, we now understand that you in fact bumped into Jacob." He looked amused as both women glared at him.

"Fine. He was being all pretentious and annoying and I eventually got enough ticked off at him that I threatened him with something I don't really think I can back up?" she ended in a question in a very small voice.

Hannah looked alarmed. "Mia," she gasped urgently. "What did you say to him?"

Amelia looked down as if to hide. "Well, I said that he couldn't come to the house or else I would have him arrested?" she squinted her eyes shut and peeked out of one to see the response.

"WHAT?!"

"Okay okay! I know. I-I just had to say something to get him off my back." She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together once. "So! By any chance does anyone know the governor? Or someone with a lot of power?" she asked hopefully.

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know anyone more than you Mia. Contrary to seemingly popular belief, I don't just go running my mouth off to just anyone…" Will looked pointedly at her, smiling. "Unless they are an incredibly cute blacksmith." She grinned at him.

"Well, I do happen to know the governor kind of personally." Will offered.

Amelia jumped up and shrieked. "OHMIGOD! Will really!? How?"

Hannah got a knowing look on her face and put her arm around him as he delve into the long and twisted story that was his background in Port Royal, ending in Elizabeth leaving him to go off with Norrington.

"Wow. I had no idea."

Will shrugged. "Yeah, well no one did, except Hannah. Well, her and Jack." Amelia looked puzzled. Will waved it aside. "Never mind."

He got up from his chair to check on the chicken. "Seems ready. Oh, and Amelia, I'll set up an appointment to go see Governor Swann as soon as possible. Although I'm not sure I even need an appointment. He did take a liking to me after Elizabeth and I had been settled for awhile." He sent a grin in the direction of the girls. They laughed and joined him preparing the chicken and other food they could eat with it.

-----------------------------------

Jacob and three of his friends were sitting in a quiet corner of the tavern he once found himself in, The Scarlett Fox. He waved his hand at a waitress to get another round while he began to explain his plan.

The men he was with had no idea who he really was; they thought he was an actual man of the navy though they didn't ask what rank. All they knew was he was a nice enough guy to pal around with and he bought them drinks.

"So, I want this guy arrested."

"Why? And on what charge Jake?" a man named Carl asked.

"Yeah, why do you hate this guy so much?" Phillip asked.

Jacob almost growled at them. "Never mind that-"

"No, we cannot. We control the law just like you and I will not go around arresting some innocent man just because of some stupid-"

Jacob interrupted James, "He is trying to seduce my sister-in-law." He blurted out. _'Oh great, now I have to act sympathetic to that stupid bitch.' _"I just can't help but think that he is trouble." He put a troubled face on, like it actually bothered him.

Carl grinned sickeningly. "You mean cute little Hannah right? Man, if I could have me a piece o' that. I would drop everything." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jacob, who didn't object.

"Anyway, gents, what are we going to get Turner with? What charge would seem bad enough to get him into jail but it also has to be something he could actually do." He asked.

While the men sat thinking, a waitress came over with the drinks. "Hello again handsome!" Jacob jerked his head up, he knew that voice. His eyes fell upon the raven hair and light blue eyes of the barwench who had previously groped him at this location. "I always knew you'd be coming back t' see me." She practically purred.

The other men were staring at Jacob with new respect, the wenches here never paid anyone special attention unless they run up a huge bar tab. Jacob, however, looked less than pleased to see this beauty talking to him.

"Here's ya drinks boys." She placed them down on the table, giving each man a good long look at her ample cleavage. "And I'll be coming back soon to see ya soon. Don't let this one leave, alright boys?" she grasped Jacob's shoulder and looked at his friends.

They all stumbled to get a word in. "Yeah, okay!"

"Sure thing!"

"Um, yeah alright…kay!"

Jacob rolled his eyes as she sashayed away to go serve more customers. "Have you never seen a woman before? Whenever a waitress come over you always act like a bunch of idiots!"

"Well," Phillip chimed in. "It's not our fault we don't have a lovely little thing to go home to, now is it? Not everyone can find someone to settle down with so easily as you."

"Mmmm, and Amelia is definitely a keeper." Carl once again contributed. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"What is it with you and inadvertently hitting on the women in my life? First Hannah, now my _wife_."

Carl didn't seem ashamed. "All I'm sayin' is that you have two lovely specimens of the female anatomy and only one o' them is getting the male anatomy, if you know what I mean." He sniggered.

James shoved Carl lightly. "Yes, we all know that Jacob shags the crap outta Amelia. And we all knew you'd love to have a go at little Hannah-"

"She's not so little! Have you seen her tits popping outta some o' those dresses o' hers? Whew." Carl pretended to fan himself with his hand. "An' don't try to pretend you haven't noticed Hannah, Jake. You'd be blind if ya haven't." He picked up his drink and nodded to Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes but a grin crept on his face. "Well, yeah I admit I wouldn't mind seeing her naked." _'I did get to see a little…just none of the good stuff. But I will and she will be very sorry she ever pissed me off, and when I have her in my-'_

"Oi! Jake!" James interrupted his thoughts. "Your lady friend is coming back." He smirked at his exasperated expression.

The barwench sauntered over to the table, ignoring the hands that grabbed at her as she passed. "So, 'ow we doing over 'ere?"

"Just fine, thanks." Jacob interrupted the stammering that he knew was about to begin.

She looked offended. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you want to be rid of me as soon as possible whenever I come around. Now what do you think that does to a girl's feelings?" she pouted.

"Well, I don't really care about you. I don't know your name and I have no interest in you whatsoever."

Before she could respond, Carl hastily said, "He's married lady, that's why he's showing no interest in such a pretty little thing as you." He grinned at her.

She batted her eyelashes at Carl and quirked one side of her mouth. "What's you name dearie?"

"Carl."

"Well, Carl could you tell me Mr. Moody's name?" she winked at Jacob.

Carl laughed. "Well, ma'am this is Jacob." He clapped him on the shoulder. "May I ask your's?"

She got up from the table quickly. "The name's Monique. Do well to remember it, yea?" She looked over her shoulder once and glanced at Jacob but he wasn't looking at her, instead downing his tankard of ale. She looked down quickly and scurried to the bar to get more drink orders.

"Now that the distraction is outta the way." He glared at his friends. "Can we please come up with something? I want this guy locked up as soon as possible." _'Then I can have him under my control and do whatever I want whenever I want. The girls will be in complete freedom for my taking.'_

Phillip looked surprised. "Jake, I had no idea you had such strong feelings for Hannah. I honestly thought you hated her." He spoke honestly. The others nodded in agreement.

"I have never hated that girl. She may get on my nerves and annoy me sometimes but I don't want her getting hurt by this man. My instincts say she is in danger from him."

"Okay, you're the boss." James succumbed.

The three of them continued brainstorming until they finally found a well-fabricated charge that could get Turner locked away for enough time for Jacob to finish what he needed to get done.

-------------------------------

Amelia, Hannah, and Will were finishing up the chicken around noon so it turned out to be a proper meal. "Even though I love this little shack, we really do need to get home soon." Amelia said.

"Yeah, I should probably start to work on the orders I have and maybe be there to see if anyone comes by to drop off some new ones." Will agreed.

With all of them helping, the little house was cleaned up to how they found it the night before and each girl was holding their undergarment.

"Well." Hannah looked down at her corset in her hand. "This is a tad embarrassing."

"Would you rather be wearing it?"

"No." she answered quickly.

They left the house and ventured up back to the main part of town. Once they got to the blacksmith, Hannah hesitated. "Hey Mia?"

"Yes?" she stopped walking.

"Do you think I could stay here for a little while and practice fencing? I really think I should learn some basics, don't you?" Hannah's eyes pleaded with hers.

Amelia sighed. "Alright. Have fun, but do not get hurt." She started walking again. "Have her home early Will!" she grinned at his surprised expression.

"Let's go." Will opened the door for Hannah and locked it behind him while Amelia finished the journey to the house by herself, on constant alert.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't find the right time to write once again and I went back to work and that takes up a bit of time when I would like to be writing. The next chapter should be up soonish so enjoy this longish one! Please review!! **

**Enjoyyyy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.**

Chapter 15

Will spent the rest of the day with Hannah teaching her everything that he taught Amelia to give her a solid foundation if she ever needed to use a sword to defend herself. Just as the sun was going down, he decided to call it a day and to take her home.

The next morning, Hannah woke up feeling strange. She looked around the room; everything seemed in order, yet she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. _'Why am I feeling lonely? Amelia is just across the way…I could see her room from my door if I wanted to.'_

She sighed. She knew what was wrong; she just didn't want to admit it to herself because it was so wrong and she shouldn't be allowed to even experience it. It wasn't proper.

She missed Will.

Waking up next to him had really affected her. It made her see into her future enough to realize that she wouldn't mind waking up next to him for the rest of her life…and that scared her.

Hannah never wanted to rely on someone just in case that person got taken away. She knew it was a cautious way of living that didn't allow for much leeway in the personal life department, especially because in order to be personal you need to be vulnerable to said other person. No one can be undetached all the time.

She didn't let a lot of people into her life so it was easy to not worry; she knew Amelia could take care of herself when necessary. And she was the only person she actually had cared about since her other family was killed off. Letting Will into her life was allowing herself to have a weakness and it could be a handicap both ways. She knew that Will could feel the same way and they could be used against each other. They would be weaknesses.

Hannah sighed and fell backwards until she was laying flat. "I will not let him become a weak spot for me. No one is going to use him to get to me. It must never come to that." She reasoned aloud. "I will train hard so he won't have the opportunity to be used as a pawn."

She sat up as she heard a knock at the door. Maggie opened the door quietly and jumped as she saw Hannah looking back at her. "Oh! Good morning Miss!"

Hannah smiled at her. "Good morning Maggie. How are you today?"

The young maid closed the door and walked further into the room. "I'm doing just fine. I am quite surprised to see you awake, Miss Hannah, I'll tell you that much. Usually have to pull your body from the sheets, I do." She said cheerfully.

Hannah grumbled. "I couldn't sleep anymore. My mind won't stop."

Maggie sympathized. "I think we all have those days Miss." She walked over to the dresser to pick out a dress. "How about we get you dressed and ready for your day."

Hannah pulled herself out of bed just as Maggie selected a lovely dark brown dress with gold beading and sewed detailing.

Soon enough Hannah was walking down the stairs slowly as she heard voices in what sounded like the kitchen. She couldn't tell who it was exactly…maybe it was the maids gossiping. But a deep voice carried throughout the house, and a smile appeared on Hannah's face.

She all but skipped into the kitchen to see Will sitting at the table eating breakfast with Amelia. "Hello there!"

Will's head jerked up upon hearing Hannah's voice. He grinned at her cheerful tone. "Good morning Hannah."

"Hi sweetie! How did you sleep?" Amelia asked.

"Wonderfully. I never realized that working out so much would make me so exhausted." She snuck a look at Will, who was looking at her. She smirked at catching him. "I'm actually quite looking forward to continuing with our lessons."

"Speaking of, as soon as you're finished eating, we'll be going down to the smithy to pick up where we left off."

Hannah immediately dug into the food the cook had just placed in front of her. Amelia watched, clearly amused. "Well, apparently Hannah was even more enthusiastic about learning how to defend herself than we thought." She laughed.

No more than ten minutes later, Hannah and Will were walking down the street in comfortable silence. People walking by greeted Will and he politely introduced Hannah to the townsfolk. "You'll know everyone in no time." He whispered in her ear, still walking.

Hannah felt like she had a smile plastered to her face. "At this point, I'm not really sure I want to."

Will chuckled. "I know what you mean, if you say anything odd or behave out of character, the gossip mill will switch on immediately. I am the one who has to usually deal with all the bitter wives who like to stick their noses into other people's business. The men who need the swords never drop by themselves, they always send the wives. And they practically throw themselves on me. It's embarrassing to repeatedly back away or make blunt excuses to get them to leave. I mean, I can only do it so much before they get really offended and take their orders elsewhere. But what can I do?" Will grimaced.

Not soon enough they finally reached Will's smithy. As soon as she walked through the door, Hannah ventured to the corner of the shop where Will kept the sword she was practicing with and picked it up, also grabbing his.

They got into position and immediately, Will stopped them. "Hold up." He walked over to Hannah and stood behind her. Her cheeks flushed when she felt him behind her, his chest leaning into her back as he corrected her stance. "This is how you should hold it, remember to balance your weight." He reached down and adjusted her hips. He stood back and observed her stance again. "There. Now you look ready." He grinned.

Hannah barely contained a grimace. "Please go easy on me, would you?" she said pleadingly.

Will chuckled. "Of course," his eyes twinkled merrily. He took his position and Hannah was captivated by how powerful he looked.

CLANG

Hannah gasped as she felt her sword drop from her hands. "Hannah." Will sighed. "You can't daze off like that, what if that had been a real fight?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "Hey, hey! None of that. Now, teach me a lesson!" he goaded her. She snapped her head up and grabbed her cutlass. She got her positioning correct right away and surprised Will by coming straight at him with a determined look in her eyes.

Fortunately, he was able to get his weapon up in time to block her onslaught.

------------------------------

The day was of a balmy sort, kind of unusual for Port Royal but Amelia wasn't criticizing it. It was a nice relief from the constant humidity and hot breezes that never seemed to leave. Amelia walked through the house aimlessly.

She was bored. And lonely.

Hannah was always with Will and she was stuck by herself more than ever. By no means was she holding Hannah responsible because she deserved a little happiness but she couldn't shake the feeling that was always in the back of her mind.

Maybe it was something she had done to make Jacob go off the deep end like he had. She knew it was ridiculous but you never know. Perhaps she had said something that stuck with him and it stayed buried deep within his mind until it was triggered.

Amelia wondered throughout the house and yard for quite some time, alone with her thoughts. This was not a good thing because clearly her thoughts were not always completely reasonable.

Her scattered brain was brought to an end when a distraction in the shape of Hannah showed up in front of her, making her almost lose her balance to not knock into her.

"Jeez Hannah! Announce yourself or make a noise!" she tried to get her breathing back to normal. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Hannah gave her a look. "Mia, you almost ran me over because you weren't paying attention. I have been standing here for a good two minutes trying to get your attention." She jested. "And I only get it when I'm about to be run over. How nice." She said sarcastically.

Amelia smirked. "Alright, I'm sorry." She put her arm around Hannah's shoulders and began to steer her in the direction of the staircase. "So tell me about your lessons."

------------------------------

The imperious mansion still gave Will a chill down his spine just like the time he was walking up the same driveway to drop off Commodore Norrington's new cutlass some time ago. Just making his way up to the pretentious doors triggered a bombardment of memories, both good and bad of Elizabeth and all they had been through.

With a deep breath Will used the heavy knocker on the door. Within one minute a maid opened the door and flashed him a smile. "Do come in Mr. Turner." She beckoned him inside with another smile and a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "It's been awhile since you've been here, how have you been?" she tried to fill the silence as she led him to the parlor.

"I've been alright. Working." His tone was distant.

The maid sensed this. "I will alert Governor Swann of your presence." The maid left swiftly but before she left the room she chanced a look back at the handsome blacksmith but he was staring at his hands.

She sighed and hurried off to find the Governor.

Will sat motionless on the couch letting memories wash over him until he heard someone approaching, their shoes clicking on the floor tiles. He stood up just as the Governor came into view, the maid just behind him in case of orders.

"Will, m'boy how have you been?" he greeted. He gestured to sit back on the couch while he sat in his favorite armchair across from it.

"I've been good, sir. Mostly working as much as I can."

Governor Swann practically beamed at him. "And you've staying out of trouble I've noticed. Very good, very good." He called the maid over.

"Emma, please get us some tea," and waved her off to the kitchen. As she left, Swann leaned slightly forward. "So Will, Emma said you seemed a little on edge. What's the problem?"

"Well, sir I've somewhat recently met these two sisters," Will told the entire story of how he had met Hannah and Amelia and what their unfortunate situation was and how Amelia had unintentionally made things worse by threatening something that she couldn't back up.

"So what I'm basically saying is, could you help them at all? I mean I really don't know anything about this man but perhaps you can add some credibility to her statement by maybe having guards talk to her in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded area, perhaps the market. They always seem to run into each other there."

He was basically pleading with the older man and Swann knew that something was missing from this story. But before he could ask he was interrupted by Emma with the tea. "This took an awfully long time dear girl." He chastised slightly. "What took so long?"

"Well sir I had to brew a new batch because the old had been sitting out and wasn't warm." The Governor seemed to believe it but Will saw her flushed cheeks and knew that she had probably been listening in on the other side of the door before remembering what she was to do. "Run along now."

He took a sip of his tea before asking, "And is there something you're not telling me about these girls?"

Will thought he saw a slight twinkle in his eye but disregarded the thought. He looked the Governor straight in the face. "I care for Hannah very deeply. I never thought I could feel this way again after…" his voice trailed off and he dropped his gaze.

Swann understood now. "Ahh, yes well I think I can help you out." He smiled at the relieved look on Will's face. "If you can ensure Miss Amelia's presence at the marketplace tomorrow before noon, I can promise you that some of my men will meet with her. And I can look into this Jacob Morrison fellow if you like." He offered.

"You would do that for me? Oh thank you!" Will practically spilled his tea in surprise and gratitude.

"I do not forget what you once did for Elizabeth, William." Governor Swann smiled and they finished their tea whilst chatting into the early evening.

-----------------------------

Hannah had already been prepped for bed but she was still anxious to talk to Amelia. As she walked into the hallway she heard her sister's voice and sped up. Once she got into her room she saw her sitting on her bed talking with the maid.

Upon seeing Hannah, Amelia dismissed her maid. "Hey sweetie, why aren't you in bed yet?"

Hannah crept closer and sat next to her on the bed. "Amelia I need to ask you something."

Amelia immediately became concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

She dropped her gaze and fiddled with her hands. "No, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to know…" she looked up and quietly asked, "What did it feel like when you thought you loved Jacob?"

Amelia's heart swelled as she looked into Hannah's face, so filled with vulnerability; she almost looked childlike. She leaned forward and embraced her sister gently and felt Hannah grasp onto her tightly.

"Oh Hannah, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's scary and exciting all at the same time. You always want to see him and you feel like you'd never get sick of their presence but at the same time you're terrified to see them because they cause such powerful emotions in you."

As Amelia was telling her how great this feeling was, Hannah saw her face light up but then once she stopped talking she could see the sadness that crept in.

Amelia quickly put a smile on and closed off her face of any true emotion for the time being. "Just take your time. You don't have to rush anything right now, just enjoy each other's presence and the rest will come. You'll see."

Hannah grasped her sister's hand gently. "Mia, are you-"

"Han, I'm fine. Now!" she got off the bed and scooted her sister off as well. "Time for bed. G'night!" she hugged Hannah goodnight and practically shoved her out the door before her sobs escaped her, silenced by her hand over her mouth.

------------------------

The next morning Will was led into the kitchen by the maid and was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Hannah was already up and eating breakfast with Amelia. "Good Morning ladies!" he greeted.

"Hi Will!" Hannah looked up from her plate to smile at him. Amelia rushed to his side, somewhat frantically.

"Do you have any news?" she gripped his forearm tightly just to emphasize how truly freaked out she was. Her eyes also had a frantic look to them.

Will smiled at her then to Hannah who of course, blushed. Looking back to Amelia he said, "Yes and I am please to share that the Governor is as happy with me now as he was back then."

"So what does that mean?!"

"That _means _that you will be getting talked to by some guards today," Will paused. "In the marketplace at noon." He began pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back casually explaining this. "I mean, you should be there because they will be pretending to be all important but they'll probably just introduce themselves pleasantly while Jacob happens to see you there talking to them for awhile."

He stopped and glanced back at them to see if they understood. Hannah was nodding while smirking to herself and Amelia was just looking at Will, incredulous.

"How did you come up with this plan?" she was stunned.

"I actually didn't. Governor Swann needs all the credit for this one. I just rambled off what had happened and he formulated what to do." He looked her dead in the face. "So make sure you're perusing the marketplace at noon. Actually, get there a little before so you can be spotted by others."

Amelia just sighed in relief. "Will, seriously I cannot thank you enough." She looked at Hannah who was just finishing her food. "Thank God for you Han."

She looked up, confused. "Well, if you hadn't been so curious on your first outing in Port Royal, we may not have gotten on as well as we do."

"Shall we go?" he asked Hannah. She nodded.

"Good luck at the market today Mia."

------------------------------

"Come on Hannah!" Will shouted. "Concentrate!"

Hannah slightly growled at him as she jabbed again. Will easily side-swiped it and knocked the sword from her hand. "What's wrong?" he probed.

"Will, I'm tired! God, I told you that but you just kept pushing! I need TO REST." She bellowed at him and let out a yell of frustration that took Will aback.

"You won't-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Will sighed and strode to the door and wrenched it open to find three soldiers standing before him, one holding a scroll.

"William Turner," the one with the scroll started to read as the other two brushed past him. "You are under arrest for thievery," one man held his shoulders tightly while the other gathered his hands to try to clap irons on his wrists.

"Your punishment will be spent in the prison for no less than three months." The man finished reading but continued to stand there.

"WHAT?!" Will shouted. "Let go of me!" he struggled against the men holding him while Hannah looked on fearfully.

"Will, what's-" she questioned timidly.

He managed to turn around while the guards began shoving him. "Hannah! I have never stolen anything! You know me, they're lying Hannah! I would never do that!" The guards were able to wrestle him out the door even with him struggling madly.

"Come on Turner, you don't want to make things worse for little Hannah now do you?" Phillip taunted as he pulled him in the direction of the carriage. Will's eyes filled with anger and fear as they mentioned Hannah in such a menacing way.

"If you ever touch her in any way or harm one hair on her head, I'll-" he began to threaten but was cut off by Carl.

"What, you'll attack us through the bars of your cell?" Carl cackled.

As they threw him in the back of the carriage, James said in a low voice, "Oh yeah! Jacob says hello and he hopes you have a pleasant journey." He smirked as he slammed the door and locked it in Will's horrified face.

James, Phillip, and Carl were ready to climb up to the seat at the front of the carriage to steer the horse but they didn't expect Hannah to come running at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she shouted while coming at them. "LET HIM GO! Right now!" she reached the door and had almost unlocked it when Carl wrapped an arm around her waist and flung her away from the carriage so hard that she landed on the ground.

"Little Hannah, don't think you have any power here. In fact, I think I could do whatever I wanted to you right here on the street, and _no one_ would come to your rescue." He left her on the ground trembling and climbed onto the carriage.

James snapped the whip and the horse lurched forward into a trot. Hannah stayed where she was for a moment then jumped to her feet to chase after them.

She ran to catch up and once Carl heard her he nudged James and he snapped the reins to make the horse break into a canter. As they sped up she couldn't keep up with them. Clutching a stitch in her side she stopped and watched as Will was taken away from her for some stupid crime he did not commit.

"Jacob has to be behind this. I know it." She muttered to herself. Knowing what she had to do, she set off for her house to find Amelia.

-------------------------

Amelia left the house around ten o'clock to make sure that plenty of people saw her doing her regular shopping before she was approached by the soldiers she hoped were going to show up. As she walked down the road, she constantly looked around her to make sure no one was following her. Stupid Jacob, he made her become paranoid all the time.

Finally she reached the main marketplace where she has been many times frequently. Scoping the area, her eyes passed over the arrogant red-headed man at the poultry stand. He noticed her there and smirked at her and held up a hand to exaggeratedly wave at her. She rolled her eyes and walked in a different direction to avoid him for the time being.

Awhile later (she was really paying attention) a pair of guards approached her. "Excuse me Miss, may we talk speak with you for a moment?"

Amelia smiled at them both. "Of course." They introduced themselves but she only half listened to them. Beginning her customary routine of looking over new people, she was pleased to see that one of the men was very tall and seemed packed in muscle. His hair was covered by a powdered wig but she saw blonde wisps escaping and he had a bit of a tan to his face, probably from always working outside, but when he spoke to her, part of his mouth always quirked up to make it seem as though he was always smiling in addition to the adorable laugh lines around his cute lips. A pair of forest green eyes stared back at her as he was talking, giving her the impression of being the only important person.

Amelia blushed slightly as she thought this but turned her attention to the other guard. She had to disguise her surprise as she saw the man was at least a few inches shorter than herself and has a bit of a plump face that was red. He had a big nose and had stern blue eyes that seemed to look right through her.

But when he spoke to her, she was surprised to hear that he was very friendly and cheerful. "So ma'am we understand you have run into a spot o' trouble." The second officer said.

Amelia nodded. "Unfortunately it is trouble I can't seem to escape."

The first officer looked sympathetic. She shrugged at him. "I just needed this little display to show that man," she nodded to her left where Jacob was pretending to browse through the selection of rugs on display. "He is my husband and he keeps trying to kill me and threaten my family and a friend. Is he looking?" she whispered.

The pudgy officer looked over to Jacob, caught his attention from where he was staring at Amelia and nodded at him. "Yes he was but he now knows that you talked to us. And some of our men are asking around on him. Don't fret ma'am, we'll take care of this."

Amelia let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much officers. You have no idea how great that is to hear."

The first officer offered his hand to her as he bowed to her and kissed her hand as she placed it in his. "If you ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to come find us at the fort. Just ask for Sweeney," he placed a hand on his chest, "Or Doyle." He placed his hand on the other officers' shoulder. "Now, may we escort you somewhere?"

"Yes, I'd like to go home." She smiled at the man who called himself Sweeney.

The two men walked her out of the marketplace just as Jacob chanced another look at her, but he only saw her back leaving flagged by two guards. "Dammit!" he growled to himself.

-----------------------

"Where are you?!" Hannah kept whispering aloud in frustration. She had been to the docks, around all the streets and was now on her way to the marketplace in case she was still there. As soon as she reached one corner of it, she stood on her tip-toes and attempted to look over the heads of the patrons in front of her. Not getting anywhere, she began to move through the crowd.

"Well, well, well."

Hannah stopped cold. Whenever she heard him, an almost paralyzing feeling comes over her…but not this time.

She whipped around to see him leaning casually against a wall of a tavern. "What the hell did you think you were _doing_?! How dare you arrest Will of a bullshit charge that is obviously not true!" Hannah had now reached him and poked him hard in the chest, looking up at him with fire in her eyes.

Jacob saw she was pissed. He smiled a bit on the inside. "I do feel for you little sister, I really do," he put a hand on her shoulder and steered her underneath the balcony he was under. When she resisted, he dug his fingernails into her flesh.

"How traumatic that poor Mr. Turner committed such a petty crime even though he knew who'd be hurt." He looked sympathetically at her.

She ripped her arm from his grasp. "Don't you DARE make up such lies about him!" she shouted.

Jacob saw that people were starting to take interest in their conversation. "Now, Hannah why the yelling? I am just doing my job to detain the criminals of this town." He leaned his head close to hers, "And don't you dare think you can even make these people turn against me. You are just a stupid little girl who thinks she has influence in this matter. I have some news for you bitch. You don't."

Hannah continued to glare at him and was ready to reply when he cut her off. "I'd recommend that you just forget about your little William Turner and be a whore for some other filth in this town. That's all you'll ever be, a whore, a tart, a wench. Or go and marry some high-ranking official that knows when to slap some sense into you."

"I'd rather be his whore than some jackass's wife." Hannah walked away from him, determined to find her sister.

After going up every road and finally asking if people had seen her, Hannah decided to go home. Perhaps she could be there. As she let herself into the house, she immediately saw Maggie.

"Have you seen Amelia recently?" she asked tiredly. Maggie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I have Miss Hannah! She just came through here less than an hour ago. I think she was going to the backyard."

As Hannah was running out of the room she thanked Maggie over her shoulder. She saw Amelia sitting on the garden bench reading a book when she got outside. "Amelia!"

She started as she saw and heard Hannah. "Hey, what have you done all day?" she smiled cheerfully but as Hannah got closer she saw the look on her face was not happy.

"Will's been arrested!"

"WHAT?!"

Hannah reached Amelia and sank to the grass. "He was carried away during our lesson! These three guards came to the door and started going on about how he stole something and they just put irons on him!" she held her head in her hands on Amelia's lap. "What are we to do?" she asked, slightly muffled.

Amelia was at a loss for words.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had absolutely no motivation to write it. I want to thank Kayley Taylor immensely for writing a review on the last chapter because that was the only thing that made me write. That's why it was so late, because I didn't have any incentive to keep going with new material. So do a favor, contribute? R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own the teeny little fan that is aimed at me and my laptop right now to keep me and it from overheating from this random heat wave. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"Stop struggling already!" Phillip yelled at Will while trying to get him into the dungeons. Will clearly wasn't going to make anything for these men easy, especially after the comment about Jacob and Hannah. Phillip wrestled Will, who still had his hands secured behind his back in irons, from the carriage where Carl and James could assist him.

Carl immediately saw his struggle and landed a punch to Will's gut which winded him enough to stop his efforts. Phillip and James got on either side of him and heaved his body through the door and down the stairs before he started fighting again.  
"I never stole anything!" Will bellowed as he was shoved into a wall. "Let me go, you bastard!" Carl once again aimed a blow to his stomach except this time with his boot. As it connected with his body, the other two men let him go so Will fell backwards into an empty cell onto the stone floor. The three men just laughed menacingly as the door was slammed shut and locked with a hearty click. They left Will alone and continued laughing as they ventured up the stairs, out of sight.

Will sighed and didn't even bother getting up from the floor until he heard more footsteps coming down. Whoever it was clearly wasn't in any sort a rush because they took their sweet time coming down one at a time. Will groaned as it occurred to him who is probably was.

His suspicions were confirmed as the pompous man rounded the corner and stopped short at seeing Will lying in his cell. "Well, well, well." Jacob pondered. "What _do _we have here?" He started walking towards Will slowly but very deliberately, his hands behind his back.

"I was so surprised to hear that the blacksmith got into such trouble at such an inconvenient time for some others." He tsked once he reached the front of the cell door and leaned on the bars. "How could one be so careless? To incapacitate themselves and have no way of possibly helping those around them?" Jacob pouted at Will. "How could this possibly happen, Blacksmith?"

Will leapt up from his spot on the floor and slammed the bars separating him and the horrendous man before him. "I don't know how you did this, but I swear you will regret it. Mark my words, you will pay for what you've done."

Jacob looked at Will confidently. "You keep telling yourself that Turner. Maybe it'll come true, but you won't be able to do anything about it. Believe me, by the time you're finally let out of here, what you want will be long gone or too damaged to be around anyone of the same gender as you." Jacob smirked as Will couldn't hide his disgust and horror anymore.

Jacob let that sink in as he began to leave. "If you do anything to them, I'll-"

"What?" Jacob whipped around and shoved Will through the bars of the cell. "You can't do anything, so just accept it. Those girls are never going to be seen by you ever again." Seeing Will not planning on having another say in the matter, Jacob left somewhat unfulfilled. He was hoping for more of a fight from the blacksmith. Oh well, tomorrow is another day to impart damage onto him.

88888888888888888888888888888

Amelia needed to get Hannah out of the house.

All she was doing was lying around and not doing anything, it was really depressing. "Hey sweetie?" She walked into Hannah's bedroom where she was sitting and writing a letter to someone.

Hannah looked up and smiled at her sister. "I'm writing to Governor Swann! I'm hoping that things can get cleared up if I tell him what's really going on and share my suspicions."

Amelia tried to smile but she couldn't. "Hannah, I don't think that is the greatest idea. I mean, should we really involve the Governor in this mess?" She sat down on the bed and tried to peek at the letter. Hannah saw this and covered it up with her arm.

"Well, isn't he already involved because Will explained it to him when you needed to get your statement backed up with those guards?" Hannah looked questioningly at her sister, who couldn't think of anything to say back.

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up. If Jacob is behind this, you can bet that there is some reason why it went through and I don't think it will be so easy to fight the truth, even if is it unfair."

"Are you saying we should do nothing and just let Will hang out in jail for something he did not do?"

"Not at all!" Amelia stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm just saying to go about this cautiously." She started to head for the door but then remembered her initial reasoning to see Hannah. "Oh, by the way, I think we need to get out of this house so we are going to the marketplace. Come on!" Amelia waved toward the door.

Hannah signed the letter and sealed the edge. Holding it closely, she stood up and made her way to her sister. "Alright, but I want to deliver this on the way, even if it isn't on the way. We can go around and make it on the way." She smiled at her plan while Amelia just shook her head exhaling a laugh.

The two sisters walked the way to the Governor's mansion and dropped the letter off with the maid that answered the door and continued on their way. "So why are we doing this?" Hannah questioned. "I don't know why we needed to leave the house."

Amelia took a deep breath. "Listen Han, you were moping around the house like someone who had just been plucked from one life and dropped into another. You looked like a lost little kid." She squeezed her hand as she saw the impact of her words. "I know why, and it's understandable but we just need to continue on with our lives while making a plan."

"Yeah, I guess." Hannah agreed grudgingly.

They arrived at the market not too much later and Hannah was surprised to find that she recognized most of the people who were milling around looking for what they needed. Apparently hanging around with Will really did make her remember faces and names. She could practically hear his voice in her head saying, 'that man right there is…and that lady right there is currently seeing that man but is married to…' She laughed to herself as she remembered the gossip she learned that first day she took a walk with him.

Not really paying attention to what Amelia was saying or where she was leading, Hannah just followed aimlessly until she walked right into her sister's back. "Geez Hannah, pay attention will you please?" Amelia huffed.

"Sorry." Hannah muttered. "What's got you in such a mood all of a sudden?" Hannah asked with a bit if an edge to her voice, kind of peeved that Amelia snapped at her out of nowhere.

"Well, do you remember when I talked about the chicken man?" Amelia whispered over her shoulder. Hannah nodded. "Well that's him!" she mouthed. She cocked her head to the right where a redheaded man was talking to a few older women.

Hannah felt her face break into a grin. "Really."

Amelia gave her a warning look and tried to walk in the other direction but Hannah had different plans. She latched onto her sister's arm and marched up to the redheaded man. She waited until he realized she was there and said goodbye to the women. "Hello! I would like to ask you about the chicken you sold my sister here the other day." She smiled at his face once seeing Amelia.

"Oh hello again." He greeted Amelia, bypassing Hannah. "Miss me?" Amelia scoffed and didn't look at him.

Hannah tried again, while he just stared at Amelia. "So what other kinds of birds do you sell here?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, he gave up for the time being and talked to Hannah as long as she kept firing questions at him. Even as he talked he kept looking back to Amelia just in case she gave in. Finally after around five minutes of no success, she glanced up at him to find his waiting blue eyes looking back at her. Immediately he smirked at her as she looked away.

Sensing her sister's immense discomfort, Hannah decided it was enough. "Well, I want to thank you for all your help, Mr…?" She held out her hand in question.

He took her hand and placed a kiss gently on her knuckles. "Mr. Connor Frawley. It was a pleasure Miss…?"

Hannah chuckled briefly, "Miss Hannah Crane. And my sister, Amelia." She just couldn't resist though she felt a sharp jab to her back from her sister's nail. Hannah smiled at him and turned away with Amelia having no particular destination in mind except to get away from there Hannah guessed by the way Amelia was walking.

"Why? Why did you go and do that to me? What was the reasoning behind that?" Amelia whispered angrily as soon as they were far away from enough people.

Hannah just shrugged. "I don't know! I just wanted to see if he was as charming as you said, because if you remember-" she cut in front of Amelia's response, "you did initially say he was charming before we got to the annoying part.

Amelia just sputtered. "Well played sister." She replied grudgingly. "Well played."

They decided it was enough socializing for now and began to make their way back home, although they failed to feel the pair of angry eyes set on their backs as they left.

888888888888888 888888888888888 888

"Come on now, I thought you were invincible Turner! That's what I've heard from _Jacob_ anyway." James taunted as Phillip delivered blow after blow to Will's body. They had him against the wall and whenever he would try to get the advantage on one of them the other guard would hit him from behind or the side to defer the blow.

Will stayed crouched over to regain his breath for a moment but James had other plans. He grabbed him by the neck and Will felt the momentum as his head cracked against the wall. His vision was beginning to go blurry but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing his pain until a direct punch to the cheekbone had him cry out before he passed out from the abuse.

Will awoke groggily a little while later and as he tried to sit up, the waves of pain began to register; his whole body ached and his head felt like it was going to explode. He managed to sit up and hold his head in his hands to massage his temple where a piece of the ache was. He vaguely remembered being beaten up by two of the guards that arrested him.

"Oi."

Will jerked his head up to the voice nearby but groaned at the dizziness that came.

"Never thought I'd see the day when one William Turner is in jail. Tha' was a quite the surprise for ol' Jack."

Will focused on the figure in the next cell over from him and slowly the face was recognizable. "Jack?" he questioned, not quite believing it.

Captain Jack Sparrow was indeed sitting on the floor of the next cell over from Will and he didn't seem to be minding it one bit. "Yep, that's right." He got up and swaggered over to the bars separating them. "What you doin' in 'ere anyway?"

Will leaned his head back until it reached the wall. "I shouldn't be in here."

"Ah, well o' course you shouldn't. Neither should I be in 'ere."

"No, you don't understand." Will emphasized. "This man had me arrested for something I absolutely did not do and he is trying to kill people I care about and he is very dangerous and I had managed to divert him in his efforts so my guess is he got smart and had me arrested on some false claim to keep me out of the way."

"Ahh. Well, that would put anyone is a bit o' a bad mood. By the way, you're bleeding all over the place mate." Jack gestured all over the ground near Will.

Will wiped at his face but winced as he opened up the wound across his cheek, blood coating his hand. "Hah, yeah. They beat me up pretty good just before you came."

Jack nodded his head. "Yep. When I landed 'ere, I saw your body lying there, not moving and bloodied up real bad, and I thought 'Well tha' looks like me mate Will Turner, but he wouldn't be caught in a place like this.' But I guess there are some things you can't help." Jack concluded.

He looked like he had more to say but was interrupted by an angry voice around the corner. "What, may I ask is so interesting that you must chatter on about it at this time of night?" Jacob stepped into a ray of moonlight from one of the barred windows and a sneer was fixed on his face.

"I understand you two know each other but I'm afraid you'll have to catch up in a bit because unfortunately for you Sparrow," Jacob glared at Jack, "Turner and I have an appointment." Will looked up at him questioningly as Jacob stopped in front of his cell with his hands behind his back, looking oddly calm.

It made more sense when the three goons that arrested him walked into view. "Ah, so this is the plan from now on, eh boys?" Will pondered aloud. "Just abuse the prisoner who did NOTHING wrong because it is fun?" Will rolled his eyes the best he could with his already throbbing headache. On the outside he was doing a pretty good job of keeping up the display of being unburdened by the pain set onto him but on the inside, Will was screaming from anger, pain, fear for the girls, and most of all despair. He knew that he couldn't hold up the strong appearance for much longer, especially if they planned on attacking him constantly and brutally each time.

As one of the officers unlocked the door, the other men swooped in immediately, as if Will could suddenly gain all of his strength back and run free. Unconsciously, Will cowered into himself to protect his body from what he knew was coming. But in a new twist, Phillip and Carl instead picked him up by grabbing under his armpits and hoisting him up.

Jacob motioned for them to turn him and once they did turn him to face the window, Will didn't know what Jacob was doing until he felt a shackle being attached to his left wrist and another to his right, chaining him to the wall. He felt confused by this until someone ripped his already flimsy shirt away from his torso, leaving him in his trousers and a weight in his gut.

Jack, in the cell next to Will was stunned at what was happening to his friend. He watched as these men bashed their way into his cell and cruelly chained him to the wall when he could barely stand by himself so naturally the iron shackles cut into his wrists from his weight. With horror, Jack was forced to watch as Will was slowly whipped by the leader of the little gang. From the initial crack of the leather cords hitting Will's bare flesh, Jack flinched for him because Will let out no noise, of course he was being the hero who would not be broken.

"OI!" Jack yelled from the bars separating them. "Stop that! Can you not see this man can barely stand?" He tried pleading, but he should have known that wouldn't have helped at all.

Jacob paused for a moment and gazed over at the pirate gripping the bars almost desperately, like he wanted to claw his way through. "Excuse me? Of course I know that you imbecile. Do you think I care about him? I would kill him," he stated offhand, "but I have to follow protocol and you can't just kill someone because you want to." He slowly turned back to Will's quivering body. "No matter how much you want it." With almost new vigor he raised his arm and brought the whip down again and again.

Finally Will couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a pained cry after one of the lashes. Jacob's eyes lit up at the sound and flashed a triumphant grin at his mates. "Well, since we have seen that you can't take a lot, "Jacob goaded the hurt man, hanging from his arms, barely standing, "why don't we have a few more."

Will tried to hide it but whimpered in anticipation. Jack was transfixed by this horrible act of brutality against poor William and as Jacob gave him five more very powerful lashes, Jack's heart hurt as Will involuntarily yelled and shrieked. Finally Jacob dropped his cruel instrument on the grimy floor and slowly walked towards Will's powerless body, totally hanging from his wrists, his back covered in thin criss-crossing bloody lines that were freely bleeding down his body.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Jacob grabbed Will's face and turned it to look at him, and when he saw Will's face covered in anguish and tear trails, his gut twitched with pleasure. He couldn't believe he got to do such things to this man who had been such a thorn in his side since he arrived and get away with it! His eyes scanned Will's entire face and he could still see the markings that his men left on him only a few hours before. Jacob pinched his cheek mockingly just enough to open the barely healed cut found there before releasing him and walking towards the door of the cell. "Well done boys!" He opened the gate and walked up the stairs, leaving Will with the three men to finish up.

James and Phillip unlocked Will's wrists from the chains while Carl held up his body. Once the shackles were undone, the men just let the tortured man drop to the floor and lay there motionless. "Grab that." Carl pointed to the whip on the floor as he walked out. James couldn't resist and quickly grabbed it and ran the roped cords over Will's trembling body and enjoyed the yelp that he emitted. Will Turner was a broken man.

Soon enough Jack was left all alone with Will and the horrible feeling that he couldn't stop them. He did try, but it seemed to spur that man on more. He could have done more but was too afraid what would happen to Will. Jack tried to reach through the bars to contact him but he was too far away. Jack sighed and sat against the wall, just watching and willing to help whenever needed. He rested his head against the stone wall and saw Will quake with silent sobs. Jack only thought one thing before closing his eyes: What the _hell_ happened to Port Royal?

888888888888888 888888888888888 88

James and Elizabeth Norrington walked the moonlit streets of Port Royal in comfortable silence, her arm through his as they both gazed around the little town they had left. The couple was nearing the actual fort and Norrington stopped walking. "Dearest, I'm going to stop here and see what's what. You just continue on to your fathers', I'll be along shortly." He placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at his wife.

"Alright, but I'll be missing you." Elizabeth smiled coyly and turned to continue up the road to her old house.

Norrington watched her for a few minutes to make sure she didn't encounter any trouble and once he was satisfied she would be fine, he walked into the fort and met a few men. After discussing his situation, he wanted to see what criminals were in holding. As he descended into the dungeon, he immediately grimaced from the smell. He forgot how rancid it could get.

Norrington felt barely suppressed glee once seeing Sparrow locked up again, although he was surprisingly tranquil and not making a fuss. From what he saw all other cells were empty except for the one next to the pirate who's occupant was laying face-down on the dirty floor, shirtless and what looked like telltale signs of a brutal whipping on his back.

He decided to leave the shadows and find out who this captive was. As he slowly walked towards the cells, Sparrow opened his eyes and landed on him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Commodore 'I Steal Women Who Love Someone Else and Take Her for Myself'. Wha' are you doing back here in Port Royal?" Jack wondered.

"Not that I have to answer you Sparrow, but I am here for personal reasons, none of which I am planning on discussing with you." Norrington answered snidely. "Now, who is this waste of space?" He nudged the bars of Will's cell with the toe of his boot.

"That is none of your business, mate." Jack resumed his position and closed his eyes to ignore the Commodore. Norrington wasn't going to give up that easily though and took a deep breath to not lose his composure already.

"I can just check the records but I'm asking for your cooperation." He tried again.

But Jack was having none of it. "Still not going to tell you." He said, not moving one bit. Norrington huffed and strode to where the records were and found to name to be a great surprise.

_-William Turner – Thievery_

Norrington's eyes lit up as he digested this information as he walked back to the two men. "Turner, eh?" He smirked as he paced back and forth down the little walkway. "Always knew he was bad news, I did. I am just so glad I was able to take Elizabeth out of here before he could get his paws on her."

Deciding he had annoyed him enough for the time being and because Elizabeth was waiting for him, Norrington started to leave but turned his head, "Well Sparrow, I am sure this won't be the last we see of each other."

He left the fort right after that and ventured up to the Governor's large mansion and was greeted by the maid and led into the parlor where Elizabeth and her father were sitting and drinking tea.

"Hello darling," he greeted as he walked up to her and placed a kiss to her head and sat next to her.

"James Norrington." Governor Swann greeted with a big smile on his face. "I see you are still making my daughter as happy as can be." Elizabeth chuckled a little.

"Yes, father, James is a fine man." She grasped Norrington's hand for support. "That is actually kind of why we came home." She took a deep breath and smiled at her father's expectant face. "We've decided to stay in Port Royal and settle down because," Elizabeth looked into Norrington's eyes and smiled. "We want to start a family!" she basically gushed.

Governor Swann's jaw dropped. "Oh Elizabeth! This is such wonderful news!"

"Yes! And obviously, I wanted to settle in Port Royal because it was where I truly felt at home." She beamed at her father and husband once she shared her news. Norrington just held her hand and kept on a happy face for her. He actually wanted to be as far away from this place as he could get but he didn't want to upset Elizabeth so, what the hell.

The three of them drank their tea in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the inevitable came up. "So," Elizabeth started somewhat timidly. Both men looked up at each other at the same time, knowing what was coming. "How is Will these days?" She asked, keeping her head down and sipping at her tea, trying to act nonchalant.

The Governor sighed and put his teacup down. "Well Elizabeth, I'm afraid he has run into a bit of trouble." He didn't elaborate anymore.

Elizabeth looked alarmed at this. "What do you mean, a bit of trouble? Is he alright?" She asked in a panicked tone. "Father, please tell me."

Governor Swann fiddled with his hands and looked anywhere other than his daughter's face while Norrington sat back and enjoyed his internal battle. "Well, all I'm going to say is that he needs to abandon his obsessive need to save people all the time, no matter how noble the intentions may be."

Elizabeth looked insulted once hearing this. "You mean to tell me that Will is in the middle of another dangerous situation like he was with me and you think that this is somewhat troublesome?"

"Elizabeth, please listen to me, I am forever grateful for what Mr. Turner did for you and I will never pass judgment, but in the situation he is in now is very dangerous because of the people involved."

"More dangerous than pirates?" she deadpanned.

"Please, I don't know the full extent of it." Her father pleaded with her to drop it.

Norrington just sat there thinking about what shit Turner could have gotten himself into when a little chuckle came out.

"What is so funny?" Elizabeth snapped at him.

He looked up to see her glaring at him, like she couldn't believe his attitude at such a serious matter. Well, it was serious to her.

"Nothing darling, I was merely thinking about something one of the men down at the fort said earlier. It was very funny." He stopped talked at that point and they ended the evening on a somewhat awkward note.

Elizabeth and Norrington settled in upstairs while the Governor sat thinking in his office about Will. He had received Hannah's letter about what had happened and he wasn't surprised but he couldn't really do anything yet. What he needed to do was question this Jacob person and see what his grounds for arrest were and gain some information on him. But until he received the information that his men were looking for, Will would have to hold on.

888888888888888 888888888888888 

Hannah needed to see Will. It was driving her CRAZY not knowing how he was. If only she could get into the jail somehow but she didn't know how to go about doing that and Jacob and his men were probably patrolling it but she needed to try. Adamant in her plan, she searched the house for her sister to convey what she was going to do.

Amelia was in the parlor working on her cross-stitching when Hannah found her. "Hey Han." She greeted looking up briefly, then she did a double take once she saw how worked up her sister was. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she put her needlework down and patted the seat next to her. Hannah took the hint and quickly sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I need to see Will. I have the worst feeling in my stomach whenever I replay what happened." She started. "I need to get into the jail but I don't know how, and I was hoping maybe you could come with me."

Amelia started to say something but Hannah cut her off. "And don't try to talk me out of this." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I am going to see him with or without your help."

Amelia stood and grasped Hannah's shoulders to keep her still. "I wasn't going to say anything to stop you; I was going to offer my help. I met with two officers the other day and perhaps they will be there." Hannah's face lit up at hearing this bit of news.

"Just to be safe, let's wear the hats that keep most of our faces hidden, you know," Amelia quirked her mouth, "just in case I have to sweet talk someone, I can do so without many others seeing it is me." She smirked as she walked from the room to gather the necessary items.

Amelia attached a large bonnet-like garment onto Hannah's head and it fastened under her hair while she fashioned one herself. They each grabbed a wrap for their shoulders and were out the door once the maids were informed they were going on an errand.

"Amelia, I just want to thank you for doing this with me. Especially when it is so early in the morning and all." Hannah said.

Amelia just smiled at her. "It is no problem, I am quite curious to see how he is doing as well." She put her arm around Hannah's shoulders. "And it isn't _that_ early. I mean, birds are out and about." They laughed together as they walked down the street in the early morning light.

They arrived at the fort not too much later and not surprisingly, they did not encounter many people on the trip over. Once they got to the main door, they found a man very close to falling asleep leaning against a wall. Amelia placed a finger over her lips and quietly opened the door and slipped inside, Hannah right behind her. They managed to slip by everyone by staying close to walls and walking determinately near the doors near the back where a sign said: DUNGEON, and had an arrow pointing down.

The girls slipped down and then Amelia felt a hand close around her upper arm as she was on the stairs. She let out a little gasp of surprise and gripped Hannah to keep her near. She turned around to see who grabbed her and saw to her good luck it was the nice officer who had talked to her in the marketplace, Sweeney.

"Ma'am, may I ask what you're doing here?" he asked in an official voice, still holding onto her. Amelia looked up at him questioningly then remembered she had her huge monstrous hat on. She let go of Hannah and untied her hat and removed it from her head.

Sweeney, the officer immediately broke his hard demeanor and smiled down at her. "Well hello again!" his eyes sparkling in the dim light. Amelia smiled back and nudged Hannah down the stairs behind her and nodded her head.

"Just go." She mouthed at her sister. She brought her head back around and focused back on this man. "So, my sister and I are just down here just visiting a friend. I hope that is okay?" She pouted a little and gave him her puppy dog face.

It seemed to work just as well on him as anyone before. He smiled crookedly and leaned towards her. "Well, I suppose if I am here to supervise, then it is okay." His hand holding onto her arm lessened its grip slightly but only because the thumb began gently stroking her upper arm back and forth.

Hannah slowly began to walk away as she saw her sister distract the officer well enough for her to get away. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she crept her way around the corner and she saw a row of cells. They were all empty except for Jack Sparrow and someone lying down.

She took a deep breath and began to walk down towards the prone figure. As she neared closer to him, she saw he was indeed shirtless and something was on his back. "Will?" she called out hesitantly. When he shifted a little, she knew that it was him.

But when he didn't get up, her heart began thudding in her chest worse than before. Something was wrong. She picked up her skirts and ran the rest of the distance to his cell and stopped short upon seeing what was inside. "Oh my God." She whispered. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she scanned his body and saw everything that had been done to his back and arms but they were so bloody and bruised, it broke her heart.

She collapsed onto her knees in front of the bars. "Will? Can you hear me?" she called to him softly. The body in front of her started moving a little once she spoke. He tried to move his neck a little and then suddenly Hannah was looking into the face of someone she had never seen before.

888888888888888 888888888888888 888

**HELLOOO readers! Thank you all for reviewing; it really helped me finish this chapter. I had hit a wall and then suddenly, inspirations struck. Funny how that works, right? Anyway, I hope you all liked this, it was so hard to write! 3 Will. Also, I am home for the summer therefore, I have lots of time to write :) **

**Review please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, I'm a college student: I'm broke.**

Chapter 17

Will couldn't describe the excruciating pain he was feeling. It was as if someone was holding him down on red hot coals and that heat wouldn't go away. That was the reason he didn't move or try to get up from his pitiful position on the floor. He also felt too defeated to think of anything except how terrible it was that a man like Jacob had so much power in this world.

As he was lying on his stomach in the grungy cell, he heard voices that sounded too familiar for comfort. He didn't want anyone he knew coming down here in the first place, but he especially didn't want them to see him in such a state. But as fate would have it, tentative footsteps begin to come down towards his cell. "Will?" he heard Hannah call out. He tried to move a little but his back exploded with pain so he immediately stilled.

He wished he could have moved more to tell her to stay where she was but he couldn't, and soon her feet were running towards him to stop at the bars separating them. He heard her gasp, "Oh my God," with grief evident in her voice. The crumpling of fabric alerted him that she wasn't going to be leaving, but instead staying on the dirty floor for he heard the impact of a body hitting the stone. Sniffling and heavy breaths tore at his heart because he knew she was crying at the sight of him, so even though he had a pretty good idea that he looked awful; it was confirmed by the crying.

When he heard her apprehensively call out to him, he knew he had to really try to move. Ignoring the searing pain, Will managed to swivel his neck to face the bars of his cell, and behind them, a beautiful girl sitting in a puddle of her skirts, crying. But once he managed to do so, he could see the shock clear on her face that she was not expecting what she saw.

Hannah was immediately outraged by what had been done to Will. His face was quite bruised and bloody from a few cuts she could see that weren't even healed yet. There was an unhealthy amount of dirt on and around his face, near the open wounds. She knew that those would get infected if not treated soon. And that was just his face; she swept her eyes down the rest of his prone figure and more tears leaked out as she focused on his poor back. She couldn't even count the number of lashes, they were so overlapped and criss-crossed.

"Hannah." Will called out softly, his voice cracking slightly as he moved his left arm to reach towards her.

She let out a sob and grasped one of the bars of the cell and pulled her body against it and reached her other arm as far as she could through the space to clutch his hand. As their hands connected, Hannah felt all of the pain and torment he was experiencing just from the way he held onto her, as if she were his only lifeline. "Will, you need your back cleaned up." Hannah informed him calmly, a plan working itself out in her mind already. "AMELIA!"

Down the hall, Amelia jumped when she heard her sister yell with such urgency. "Will you excuse me?" she asked Sweeney politely, smiling at him.

He grinned and said, "Sorry Miss, I'm afraid I cannot just allow you to wander around here. I will have to escort you if you plan on going anywhere." His green eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. He held out his arm in front of him to gesture that it was okay for her to go to her sister's aid.

Once Amelia walked far enough down the line of cells and saw Hannah, kneeling on the ground, gripping a hand that belonged to a very beat up man. She was a little confused until she bent closer and saw that this beat up man was in fact, Will Turner. "Oh my goodness." She whispered to herself, her hand flew to cover her mouth and the gasp that escaped.

Hannah quickly pulled the focus back to her. She saw the officer that Amelia had been flirting with walk up behind her and she saw the pity in his eyes and immediately knew that he was one of the good officers. Not one of the dogs that did this to Will. "Excuse me, Officer?"

"Sweeney, Miss." He introduced himself.

"Officer Sweeney, I know that this normally isn't done and probably is not allowed," she began rambling but caught herself before she answered her own question. "But do you think it would be possible to let me in this cell and treat this man's wounds? I fear that they may become infected and they should be at least cleaned." She pleaded with him, tears still in her eyes.

Sweeney was at a loss for words. Allowing this would be totally against protocol and he could get in a lot of trouble if he got caught, but as he was about to answer, a movement caught his eye. The man laying down moved closer to the woman in front of him and managed to cling to her hand with both hands now, along with resting his head on top of them. He let out a deep breath and said a quick prayer that he wouldn't get caught.

As quietly as he could he took his master set of keys that every officer had, and unlocked the cell with a hearty _clang_. "I'll go get some water and materials to clean those with." He left quickly, leaving Hannah and Amelia with Will. Hannah immediately opened the cell door and rushed to Will's side. As she reached him he had managed to turn his head around to face her and his eyes met hers in such desperation, she almost burst into tears again. Hannah swept her eyes over his entire body trying to assess where the most damage was dealt. As she looked, she was figuring out where to clean first and decided on his back. The lashes dealt quite a lot of damage and would easily get dirt and grime in them. After she did his back, then she would tend to that gorgeous face of his.

Hannah ripped her ridiculous bonnet off her head, got to her knees, and bent a little closer to further inspect Will's face and saw under the bits of dirt that he was bruised and parts of his face were a little swollen and he had some cuts there as well. She sat back on her heels as she thought, waiting for Sweeney to come back while holding Will's hand. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand for reassurance, though she wasn't sure it was helping any. So it seemed that Jacob and whoever else was helping him not only whipped him viciously, they also had beaten him up.

She was absolutely disgusted by the thought of Will enduring so much in such a little amount of time. Thankfully Sweeney returned soon after that last thought so she didn't focus on it too much. She heard his footsteps hurrying down the aisle until he came into view a few cells down. Amelia rushed to help him since he had two buckets of water and some fabric. Amelia brought in one bucket and some of the cloth.

"Hannah?" Will said weakly as she let go of his hand to get what she needed.

"Yes, Will I'm right here." She called from the door while grabbing as much as she could from her sister. Sweeney and Amelia stayed near the cell door to not crowd Will as Hannah moved towards him.

"Okay, I'm going to start by cleaning your back." Hannah dropped to her knees and dipped some of the cloth into the warm water and took a deep breath. "Will, I am so sorry."

She lowered her hand to his back then hesitated as she saw his eyes closed tight. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He opened his eyes as much as he could (one was very swollen) and gazed into her eyes, silently telling her _it's okay_.

With another deep breath, Hannah lowered her hand and started dabbing away the dried blood from his back. When the rag was mostly just moving the blood around, she squeezed it out it the other bucket of water and started again. Will was an excellent patient for the most part, but when Hannah cleaned around the lash marks in particular, he couldn't help but wince and try to muffle his occasional pained yelp that involuntarily came out.

Hannah saw what Will was doing but it still killed her to see that he was in pain because of her. Yes, it will be better in a little while, but now…the pain was fresh.

Once Hannah finished Will's back, it was looking a little better. There wasn't any more blood but the lashes would take a while to heal and they couldn't risk applying a bandage for Jacob would obviously notice.

Amelia came over to them when Hannah was about to start cleaning his face. "Hey honey, why don't I do that? We are going to need to get all of his face and that can't be done if his face is on the floor, so why don't you hold his head in your lap?"

Hannah thought it over and quickly agreed. She sat down on the floor near Will's head and she pulled his head and neck up to rest on her thighs. Amelia immediately started clearing away the blood and dirt seemed to be caked on while Hannah stroked Will's hair.

Their eyes never left each others as Amelia worked and Sweeney kept a look-out. Hannah could see all the pain and misery Will has been going through just by looking into his warm brown eyes.

He was trying to fight it but Will was so relieved to have Hannah with him, he couldn't hold it in much longer. Before he could stop it, a tear escaped from under his eyelid when he tried to blink. Hannah brushed it away with a soft hand and a caring smile. The way she looked at him made him feel very protected which was a very odd feeling since he usually was the one protecting everybody.

Amelia tried to work as efficiently as she could but she had to be very ginger around one cheek for there was an open gash across it that hadn't healed yet. _Oh Will, what did they do to you?_ She thought as she watched a tear descend down his cheekbone to be wiped away by Hannah.

After cleaning around the gash on the cheek, Amelia deemed her job done. Will still looked terribly worse-for-wear but at least he wasn't covered in blood and grit anymore. "Do you think you can sit up?" Hannah whispered to him.

"I can try." He replied.

Amelia scooted back to Sweeney and placed the buckets and soiled rags near the door to give more room. Hannah stood up and with Sweeney's assistance got Will into a sitting position. "There we go." Hannah said cheerfully, but Amelia could tell in her tone that it was a cover for her real emotions.

Amelia gestured to Sweeney to go out into the hall. As he followed her with curious eyes, she asked, "Would it be possible to maybe let those two have a little time to themselves for a bit?" She looked at him with big eyes, pleading. "Will has been through so much and they have just found each other." She was practically begging him.

Sweeney looked at Amelia for a moment, then to Will and Hannah in the cell holding hands, then back to Amelia. "All right, but just for a little while. I have to lock this up soon or else I will get caught and that would be bad for everyone." He gave in and escorted Amelia down the hall until they were out of sight.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Once Hannah saw her sister and the nice officer walk out of sight, around a corner, she knew it was safe to talk freely and privately. Will seemed to sense this as well because the grip he had on her hand became quite tight, like he was holding on for dear life.

"Hannah," Will choked out before her caring gaze pushed him over the edge as he felt the tears coming back, filling up in his eyes.

Hannah gasped at the suddenness of this but gently embraced him. Will responded immediately and held on to her distraughtly, resting his head on her shoulder. Hannah rubbed little circles at the top of his back, careful to not hit any of the lash marks. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Will felt his tears spill over and run down his cheeks and he began to gasp for air as the need to sob presented itself. "Will, just let it go." Hannah encouraged.

With those words something in Will's brain clicked and he let out everything. While on Hannah's shoulder he started sobbing violently, he didn't even feel Hannah gently pluck him off her and lay him down in her lap, he just kept going. Hannah rubbed his arms and wherever she could that she thought would be comforting all the while whispering soothing words.

After about five minutes of emotional release, Will was just sniffling and nuzzling his face into Hannah's stomach. She giggled because it tickled a little as she gently stroked his uncut cheek. Will opened his eyes and met her adoring gaze with his slightly watery one.

Will sat up again, despite Hannah's objection and cupped her cheek with one hand and put a finger across her lips with the other. She looked surprised as he did this but her look softened as his thumb began stroking her cheekbone. Hannah closed her eyes and leaned in closer to his touch and was pleasantly surprised when she felt lips on her own.

She immediately sank into the kiss, responding softly and slowly. They didn't need to rush anything, they just wanted to feel close. Will slipped his hand from Hannah's face to her waist and pulled her even closer to him, she moaned in response to being pulled flush against Will's body. In a bold move, Hannah licked Will's lips to ask permission with her tongue and he very willingly agreed and their tongues massaged each others. Hannah was feeling rather warm as they continued to kiss and started to feel exceedingly warm between her legs. She tried to shift to release some of it because the feeling of it was getting her quite flustered and worked up but as she did, her legs rubbed together and caused some friction. Friction she didn't even know she needed until she felt a shock of pleasure jolt through her body.

Hannah gasped as she felt it and leaned further into Will's touch. Will realized what she just did and what may have just happened to her and just smiled to himself. He captured Hannah's lips again passionately before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

Hannah breathed heavily against his face and caught his hands in hers. They looked at each other, knowing nothing could ever happen right then, for they were in a jail cell and Will had just suffered a great deal of pain. As Hannah leaned in for one last kiss, they were interrupted by a loud and slightly annoyed sounding voice coming from the cell over.

"Oi! Some people are trying to sleep in 'ere!" Jack called from his position on the dirty floor.

Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin, immediately thinking about what they had just previously doing not realizing that another person was there. She had completely forgotten about Jack once she started cleaning Will up.

Thankfully, he had seemed to just wake up, signs of sleep still evident of his face.

****

Amelia and Sweeney were sitting on a bench in the guards' room until she felt Hannah and Will had enough time to be with each other, even in Will's horrific state. Sweeney just sat next to her, content.

"I would like to thank you again." Amelia turned to look at him sincerely and put her hand over his. He flipped it over so that hers was now resting on his palm.

Sweeney met her gaze and just smiled at her. "It was really no problem. I haven't gotten caught…" Sweeney then heard a shuffling down the hall and leaned forward quickly to glace down it. "…Yet." He chuckled back at her. "But I suppose the quicker I get you ladies out of here, the more at ease I will be." He let out a sigh.

Amelia then stood, "I do think I have given them enough time by now anyway." She nodded at him. "And I would feel terrible if you got into any trouble over this."

Sweeney just smiled charmingly at her and waved away her concerns. "Let's go check, shall we?" He escorted Amelia back down the way to Will's cell to find the occupants chatting with a now-awake Jack Sparrow.

"Morning Sparrow!" Sweeney greeted pleasantly.

Jack looked up at him, a bit of a frown on his face. "You're certainly chipper then." His voice grumbled sleepily.

Amelia walked into Will's cell. "Sweetie, we have to go now." Hannah looked at her sadly but nodded. She looked at Will once more and leaned in to meet his lips and stroke his unmarred cheek.

"I'll see you soon." She said, her teary eye staring into his warm brown ones. She gave him one last peck on the forehead and rose to her feet. She remembered her bonnet and looked around for it. She saw it in the corner, having been moved and grabbed it. "Bye Jack." She called to the pirate, who was lying down again with his hat covering his face.

Jack acknowledged this by waving his hand up and flipping it in the general direction of her voice. "Goodbye dearie." Hannah glanced one more time at Will who was watching her leave but smiled as soon as he realized she had turned back. Amelia said goodbye to Will and then walked into the hall with her sister. Sweeney swung the door shut and locked it.

He escorted them up to the entrance to ensure they met no trouble, even though they saw no one. "Goodbye Hannah." He kissed her hand as she went out the door but he crossed in front of Amelia as she was about to follow. "Amelia," he said, his voice low yet soft. He leaned in closer than usual and Amelia couldn't help but back up into the wall as he advanced further still until he was a mere couple inches from her. She looked up at him and unconsciously held her breath. He looked down at her with his green eyes sparkling in the dim light and gently brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I'd like to see you sometime…away from all of this." He spoke softly. "May I call on you sometime?" The look in his eyes nearly broke Amelia's heart.

She smiled sadly at him. "I would love that…" She looked down. "But, everything is _so _ messy right now; I don't want you to become entangled in it. I cannot do that to you." She looked all around, anywhere except his face. "I am truly sorry for I really would love that idea if I wasn't trying to become separated from my psychotic husband." Her face was sad as Sweeney put his finger under her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"The offer will not go away. Remember that." He grinned at her, his wide smile showing his laugh lines that she couldn't help but find adorable. He stepped away from her a little and brought her hand to his lips. "Until next time." His lips lingered upon her skin longer than necessary but neither one noticed

Amelia cleared her throat and smiled at him as she walked out the door into the now bright sunny day. Hannah was waiting for her somewhat impatiently, "What took you so long?"

Amelia just smiled to herself and walked in the direction of the house, Hannah staring at her expectantly but she just kept walking, not paying her sister any mind.

****

Elizabeth did not sleep very well. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she got when she thought about Will in jail, doing valiant things again. He just couldn't help it! It was in his nature to be the hero to someone in need.

She knew this from years ago but she hadn't realized that it was not just for her. She knew she made her choice and nothing could change it and she was happy with James Norrington, but there was a little part of her brain that wonders what if? What if she hadn't left with the Commodore and had stayed with Will. Would they be married by now? Maybe even have children? Elizabeth looked out the window to the street below and imagined children with brown eyes and brown hair, looking like miniature William Turners.

Elizabeth heard the floorboards creak behind her and she whipped around to find her husband sneaking up on her. "Good morning darling." He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Hello my love." She gave him a peck and hugged him.

"What are your plans for the day?" Norrington asked. "Anything specific?"

Elizabeth pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I know you won't like it, but I want to see Will in jail. I need to ask why he is doing this again." Norrington frowned slightly at her.

"Well, alright I suppose. Once you're finished with that I thought we could go to the craftsman and put in our order for a crib and whatever else we'll be needing soon enough." He smiled at her and stroked her still-flat stomach. "Soon." He said softly.

She smiled at him and put her hand over his and held it there. "Yes, soon."

The Commodore left her shortly after that to let her get dressed and begin her day. As the maids came in to help her dress, she let her mind wander. _Would it be too hard to settle down in this town with Will still living here? I really hoped I would be more adjusted to the thought of him with someone else by now…I am. I was just not expecting it. Yeah…that's it. _

Elizabeth let her eyes drift over to her bedside table where inside the drawer was Will's letter to her he sent a little while ago. She shook her head as if to get rid of whatever she was just thinking about and left the room with a puzzled look on her face.

She walked down the grand staircase to hear voices coming from the dining room. She crept on her tiptoes to not alert anyone and tried to identify who was there. She could hear her father and a few officers she had met before she had left.

"So that settles it then!" Governor Swann seemed happy about something. "The boy is free to go with the presence of this information."

Elizabeth heard chairs scrape the floor as the men got up. "I am still not pleased how willingly you went along with Mr. Morrison's actions." Her father sounded stern and upset. "I only hope no lasting damage was inflicted on the boy." She smirked when she heard how her father still referred to Will as a boy, but then the other words sunk in and became immediately worried.

"Yeah well," Elizabeth heard a man speak who she recognized from a few years ago. Phillip something. "We just did it because he offered us a lot of money. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I really needed some. And with the information we gave to you, hopefully something good can come of this."

Elizabeth heard footsteps coming toward her so she quickly ran into the parlor, away from the dining room to not get caught snooping.

"Yes, well. I hope so too." The Governor said as they walked out of the room and into the foyer. "Will one of you please make sure Mr. Turner is released promptly?"

Phillip volunteered. "I will, sir. I was heading down there anyway, my shift starts soon. I can report to a guard on duty to let him free."

"Thank you gentlemen! This has been a very successful meeting." The men said their goodbyes and left soon after.

When Phillip arrived at the dungeon, he met Officer Sweeney on rounds. "You there!" he called out to him. Sweeney turned and immediately frowned. He knew what he and the others did to Will. Phillip caught up to him quickly. "You must release William Turner. It is an order from Governor Swann." He nodded once and continued on his way. Sweeney just stood there, stumped. But he immediately started walking towards the cell where he had spent a good portion of his late night/early morning.

He arrived at Will's cell to find the occupant sleeping on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. As he unlocked the door he said, "Hey, Turner! You're free!" He couldn't act too familiar with him just in case anyone was listening.

Will woke with a start and looked at Sweeney in confusion. "What?"

Sweeney threw his hands up in surrender. "I have no idea. I was just ordered to release you." Will looked confused but relieved as he got up from the floor. "Wait, just one second. I'm going to get you a shirt." Sweeney ran off but returned a minute or so later with a black linen shirt so he wouldn't have to walk home with his wounds open to everyone. "I'm sorry I can't cover your back with anything." He apologized while helping Will get the shirt over his head.

Will waved it off, "Oh, don't worry about it. You have done so much already." Sweeney walked him out of the dungeon since his shift was finally over. "Thanks for this." Will gestured to the shirt and he left in the direction of the smithy, trying not to limp too noticeably from the prior beatings.

Will passed the big marketplace that was already full of people buying their goods and he passed by his friend who sold poultry. As he walked up to Connor Frawley's stand, he was stopped by the man himself. "Hey, Will!" the red-headed man clapped him on the shoulder and Will tensed and held in a wince.

Will turned to face him and knew he should have just kept walking by and not dawdled. "What happened to you, mate?" Connor asked, sounding quite concerned.

Will tried to blow it off. "Ehh, I got into a little trouble. No big deal." He tried to leave. Unfortunately, his friend wasn't having that.

"Nuh uh. You look horrible! Who did this to you?" Will could practically see Connor's muscles flexing to get ready for a fight.

"Really, it is not matter. I have to go." Will rushed off leaving Connor very unhappy and quite confused.

Will managed to get back to his smithy with no more interruptions by keeping his head down and walking quickly. But when he shut his door and turned around, he wasn't expecting to find Elizabeth waiting for him. He noted that she looked fantastic, as he saw her standing there admiring one of his new swords he made for Hannah. He could see her hair had grown even longer because a few strands were curled down her back while the rest was pinned up as usual and she was wearing a lovely gray dress with a dark blue flowered pattern on it.

"Elizabeth! Wha-"

"Will! Oh my goodness, what happened to you!" She ran up to him and put her hand to his cheek to examine it. Will winced and pulled away from her hands and sat down at the table, feeling exhausted.

Elizabeth watched him and didn't know what to say. He looked just so tired and beat up. "WILL?" she sputtered.

He turned to look at her. "It's nothing."

"It most certainly is not nothing." She stomped to the table and flopped herself into a chair in a very undignified way and looked at him, an incredulous look on her face. "Now tell me what happened." The way she was looking at him, like she was going to stop at nothing to get an answer made him remember how worked-up she could get when she wasn't getting her way, particularly during the Black Pearl debacle.

Will sighed and started the story by talking about Hannah and then he eventually worked into Jacob and how he came to be in jail. He paused before mentioning what had happened to him the previous day with the whipping because he didn't want to overwhelm her with too much.

Elizabeth saw he was holding something back once he paused because the look on his face read loud-and-clear. But she could tell that this Hannah person was someone very special to him by the way he talked about her. He was very animated and happy when he described her and he seemed to come alive while just talking about what they had been doing together, like walking around the town and teaching her how to use a sword. She tried to ignore the little twinge of jealousy that erupted and knew she would deal with it later.

"Will, then what happened?" she grasped his hands. "I know there is something you're not telling me." Will looked down at the table, his hands covered with hers. "Come on, this is me. You can tell me anything!" she practically begged.

Will eventually looked up at her with tears filling his eyes, almost spilling over. "Oh Will." Elizabeth leaned forward and was about to hug him but he flinched away from her and sat up straight, but not quite hitting the back of the chair. She had seen men sit like that before and her thoughts were confirmed when Will recounted the misery he had to endure.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say at all, she was too outraged that something like this had happened to her oldest friend. But she did get up and start pulling Will's shirt up. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see how bad it is!"

"No!

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you to see me like that!" Will yelled. Elizabeth looked stunned.

"I just want to help you. Please." Elizabeth pleaded.

Will sighed and seemed to give in. "Fine, but…please be careful." He sounded very cautious as he raised his arms in an invitation for her to slip the shirt over his head. Elizabeth gently grasped the sleeves and tugged them upward and eventually had the rest of the shirt off.

As soon as she got to really look at the damage that had been done to his body she gasped. "Ohhh Will." She said pityingly. She suddenly got an idea and ran to the ladder leading to his loft and ascended, disappeared for a few moments then came back down.

Will looked at her expectantly and held out his hands as if to grasp something. "Well?"

She walked back towards him with what looked like clean cloth and some salve. "Where did you get that?"

"I remembered where you used to keep them. Remember after you'd get a particularly bad burn from the coals, you'd ask me to help you?" She nodded knowingly at him. "Alright, now stand up please and face away from me."

Will complied with no protest since he knew she was helping him out. "And this will hurt but know that I am sorry in advance." She quickly said before she rubbed the salve all over his back. Once she was confident that she got all the lash marks, she put the jar down and started wrapping up his torso with some clean fabric, making a bandage. Once that was done she turned him around to check over the rest of him.

Elizabeth grabbed the jar again to dab on a little over his cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back, "Thanks Elizabeth. I never would have been able to do that myself." He looked at her fondly and just as he was about to say something-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both Will and Elizabeth nearly jumped out of their skins but recovered and laughed. Will went to go answer the door but Elizabeth stopped him. "I'll get that. You don't know who it could be."

But she shouldn't have worried too much because when she opened the door, she found a very pretty young woman holding a pie and looking very confused.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I don't know… I'm looking for Will?"

Elizabeth's face broke into a dazzling smile and opened the door wide open. "Oh! Are you Hannah?"

Hannah nodded skeptically.

"It's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Elizabeth! Please come in." Elizabeth ushered in the stunned and suspicious looking girl.

Hannah immediately noticed Will sitting at the table. "Hannah!" he smiled and rushed over to her to embrace her.

Elizabeth felt a little awkward and felt the roar of jealously as she watched Hannah interact with Will. "I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later." She left quietly, even though Will barely noticed when she had gone.

Will took the pie from Hannah graciously, "how did you know I was home?" he asked a little confused.

Hannah crossed her arms. "That officer Sweeney came by the house and told Amelia to tell me." She turned and looked at the door. "Do you want to tell me what was going on there? I mean, Elizabeth? When did she come back? Did you know she was coming back?" Hannah's voice rose with each sentence because she was working herself up.

Will took her hands and held her still. "Hannah. I had no idea she was back in Port Royal until I came home and saw her here. Then we just talked and she helped me with my back. That's it."

Hannah looked at his bandages as though noticing them for the first time. "Oh! That's a good idea…covering them up. That's what I wanted to do in the dungeon but it would have drawn attention." She had a bit of a pout on her face, as though she was sad she didn't get to bandage him when she wanted to.

Will looked at the table where he set the pie. "So…uh, what'd you bring me?" he changed the subject as he cleared his throat.

"I made you a pie as soon as Sweeney told us you were free. It's peach, I knew it was your favorite."

Will got plates and some forks and served them. As they ate in silence, Will could tell something was still bugging Hannah. It was probably the Elizabeth thing. She knew how he had felt about her, and the fact that Elizabeth was his first love most likely didn't help any. He finished very quickly since he realized how hungry he was. He basically devoured it.

Hannah wasn't close to being done but seemed pleased that Will enjoyed his so much.

Will got up and went behind Hannah as she ate and he gently laid a kiss at the base of her neck. Hannah smiled as she ate the next bite of pie. He rubbed her arms up and down softly, barely touching her while still kissing her neck. Hannah's breathing started getting a little shallower. "Will." She managed to get out before he captured her lips in a slow and leisurely way. "Do you think we should be doing this, with your back?" Hannah asked a little out of breath.

Will stopped and looked straight at her. "My back is feeling better. With the salve Elizabeth put on and the bandages that are keeping everything in place, it feels almost normal." He looked sincere enough for Hannah to accept it. She jokingly went back to her pie and almost got a bite in her mouth when Will attacked her neck again. She could feel her resolve and hesitancy breaking as she felt Will's lips move further up her neck to her jaw…finally to her lips.

****

**HELLOOOOO! Oh wow, I suck at updating. I know. But I have been working on this thing foreverrrr. Each night I did a little more and the whole thing had been planned out since last year, it was just about finding time and committing the time. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it made me really sit and crank this out so you wouldn't think I abandoned it (I could never do that to this story!) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


End file.
